The Changer
by Not All Heroes Wear Capes
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with Charlie but she is more then meets the eye. She seems to know about the Cullen's and their world. But how? Something is different about her, and not just her strange scent and behaviour. Bella is something else.
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)**

**The Changer**

**Now...**

I stepped out of my lovable red truck, my safety, into the world. The wet, murky, green world of Forks. I didn't like it here, but, it does have some great terrain. I can be myself here, I can be what I really am, whatever that might be.

Ugh! I'm not getting into this now! I've spent years and years thinking about what I am. And i still can't figure it out. I'm not normal, that's for sure.

I quickly walked across the car park, headed towards the office, I'm guessing it's the building with the sign saying office.

Hhmmm... I dunno it's just a hunch.

I just reached the pavement on the other side and froze. I know that scent! I know what it means. But they can't be here! In school? I detected five separate scents.

_Five?!_ Why would five of them be here? what are they planning? Who sent them? Is it a trap?

I can't believe this! I thought I'd gotten away from them, but, apparently not.

I had now been frozen for about three minutes and was getting some weird looks from the other students, so I quickly I kept on walking even quicker towards the office, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get the hell out of here. I walked into the office, trying to keep my head down, keeping a low profile. Of course that went out the window when I mentioned my name.

"Isabella Swan? Chief Swans Daughter? We've been waiting for you to arrive"

I'm sure she meant to sound happy and cheerful, but it just made me sigh. Great! Charlie wasn't supposed to flaunt me around, this is supposed to be a quiet life. I'm supposed to be laying low! How can it be a quiet life when there are people who are talking about me everywhere? They'll find me in no time!

I quickly thanked the women behind the desk and sent her a fake smile after she gave me my papers of my time table, map and all the usual useless things I might 'need'.

First, I had English. I like English, my old teacher was really nice and supportive. She told me I could have a future in writing. Yeah Right! with the life I have, when would I ever have the chance or opportunity to write?

What about these five people? Where are they? Are they teachers? If they are, I have a major problem. What if their students? That could be even worse!

My musings brought me right outside my English class. I took a deep breathe to steady myself but I almost choked on the air.

Oh no. I got two of the vamps scents from this class! But I couldn't not to it. If I didn't go to my classes, I'm sure Charlie will find out. And what could I tell him? 'Sorry Charlie, but if I went into certain classes I would get killed'?

Like I could ever do that! Charlie was oblivious to my double life and I would like it to stay that way.

I didn't let myself think about this anymore. I opened the door and walked in, glad that people were still getting settled, I wouldn't attract that much attention. I quickly closed the door behind me and walked over to were the teacher seemed to be trying to calm a group of boys down. The scent was strong in here, very strong, almost nauseatingly strong. I was resisting my instincts that were telling me to run. I really wanted to, really I did. But I couldn't.

The teacher looked up when I approached and smiled at me, ignoring the still raucous boys in front of her. She took my little slip - the one that, annoyingly, had to get signed by every teacher that I had- and looked at me name. She glanced at me and smiled. I held back a grimace. Everyone here was so nosy, they knew everything about everyonesbusiness! She signed it, and handed it back to me, still smiling and told me to take a seat anywhere.

I had a feeling I would like this teacher, she was easy to get along with. I glanced around the class, and found an empty desk at the back. Upon sitting myself down I took another deep breath to try to calm my nerves. They were in here. Two of them. I looked around the room for them, which was safe because I was at the back and no-one had noticed me come in. Well, that's what I thought.

As I looked around, I found them, not that I could exactly miss them.

They were sat on the opposite side of the room to me, but sat at the back too. There they were. Two, inhumanly pale, beautiful people. Both male. The first one looked like he was a body builder rather than a student. Even sat down he towered over everyone else. I had to stifle a giggle at his expression. His body looked so scary, huge and muscly, but his head was cocked to one side and he was staring at me like he was trying to figure out a really hard math problem. He looked like a little kid, and his curly hair made the picture complete.

The second was still tall, but not as tall as Muscles. He had curly honey blond hair that hung into his eyes. He wasn't as muscly as Muscles but he still had them. He looked like he was confused by something. Their facial expressions were priceless.

They were both staring at me like I was something that had to be figured out and I guess I would be an enigma for them, unless it was all an act.

I didn't make eye contact, I didn't want to see the horrifying colour that haunted my dreams. I was glad that the teacher finally got the class settled, and Muscles and Curls (as I have named them) had to turn away. I breathed a sigh of relief and made myself get stuck into the lesson.

Unfortunately, I had already studied this material. I was actually pretty bored and settled for doodling on my notebook but that got boring too when I began to sketch vampire eyes, and so and got my Ipod out. I made sure that it was hidden in my hair and wasn't visible though I did think I was busted when the teacher called on me for an answer, but it was easy. I didn't bother turning my Ipod down even though it was on full blast, I could still hear her regardless. She seemed happy with my answer, and a bit surprised with my quick response. Unfortunately, this got the attention of Muscles and Curly, and they turned to look at me again. I ignored them, distracting myself with the song that was playing and tapping my foot along with the rhythm.

The bell rang loudly in the class, and everyone jumped out of their seats to go to break. I slowly put my Ipod away, trying not to get caught by the teacher and got up. I saw both of the vamps talking to each other whilst they walked towards me but I scrabbled to get my bag on my shoulder before I hurried out of class.

I had no idea where to go. I followed the general crowd and found myself in the cafeteria. However, not one for big social gatherings where I would be alone I was about to turn around and seek the solitude of my truck but fortunately, some people found me and I was saved. A girl named Jessica, who I didn't know if I liked, a girl called Lauren, who I knew I didn't like and a girl named Angela who I did like invited me over to their table. It was a twenty minute break, and I didn't want to be rude as well as lonely.

So I joined them. I was in the middle of telling them my 'story' when they walked in.

All five of them.

Along with Muscles was a stunning blond, who was so beautiful I nearly killed myself with my dramatic confidence plummet. I laughed silently at that, ducking my head while I controlled myself before looking back up.

With Curls was a pixie- like girl who looked really worried about something, and was clinging to his arm for dear life. Then there was the other one. The bronze haired one. I must say, even for what he is, he was gorgeous. All of them appeared to be casually walking to their table, but from the time spent around their kind I knew better. All were tense, and the way they walked, in a group, it seemed like they were getting ready for a battle. They sat at their table, but didn't talk. Strange. They just stared off into space.

I sighed quietly, even Angela, who was sat right next to me didn't hear me. But all of the vamps heads snapped up in my direction. Muscles, Blondie, Curls, Pixie and Bronzie (I know, but I have a short attention span okay? And I find it hard to remember names) all stared at me like they were expecting me to jump at them. Okay this was just getting weirder and weirder.

They were the evil ones not me, so why are they scared of me? I pondered my question while I stared at them shamelessly, only doing so because of the comfort of the knowledge that they couldn't hurt me in a room full of humans, not if they didn't want to provoke the Volturi anyway.

That was when I saw their eyes.

Golden

This made no sense.

Golden? Where's the red? Or violet if they wore contacts? What did it mean? Why were they just sat there, when there was a room full of food here for them, just sitting feet from them? Why weren't they attacking?

There was too many questions buzzing in my head that I actually felt sick. Only when hand was waved in front of my face did I snap out of it and tear my eyes away from them. I realised I was hyperventilating, my hands shaking in my lap..

"Bella? Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good" I head Angela's voice through the pounding in my ears.

"She looks pale" I heard Jessica say, worry colouring her voice.

"She's always pale, that's just the colour she is" I didn't know if Lauren meant that to be mean or not, but at the moment I didn't care. I had to get out of here, away from the vamps, I needed to think.

"Errmm... I'm gunno get some air" I quickly told them, getting up and grabbing my bag and not even waiting for a reply as I bolted from my seat and fled the cafeteria without a backwards glance.

I walked through the double doors to the car park and felt instantly better when the cold wind hit my face. I know what I needed. I needed to run. But I couldn't. I couldn't risk it. I didn't know why they were here but I had to keep an eye on them, just to make sure it was safe.

But it didn't make any sense! Why were their eyes golden? Why were they here? Was there more of them? A coven of five is bigger than avergae but who knows?

But how? Why?

Why was there a group of golden eyed vampires attending Forks High School?

* * *

**  
Would be it too much to ask for a review?**

**4th January 2010**

**Okay, I redid this chapter but kept all the content. The grammar and spelling was horrible!**


	2. Challenge

**Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)**

**Previously...**

_I walked through the double doors to the car park and felt instantly better when the cold wind hit my face. I know what I needed. I needed to run. But I couldn't. I couldn't risk it. I didn't know why they were here but I had to keep an eye on them, just to make sure it was safe._

_But it didn't make any sense! Why were their eyes golden? Why were they here? Was there more of them? A coven of five is bigger than avergae but who knows?_

_But how? Why?_

_Why was there a group of golden eyed vampires attending Forks High School?_

**Now...**

Checking my watch, I realised that I still had ten minutes left till break was over.

So I walked quickly over to my truck, unlocked it, and climbed in, taking solace in the safety and comfort only this pile of rust and metal could provide. The feeling was instantaneous.

I wasn't scared. Well, I was, but on for me. I can handle vampires, and I I've handled a lot more than five before. But as I took a deep breathe and looked out the window. Students meandered and lounged around and on and in cars. I'm not scared for me, but what about them?

The innocentsthat don't even know how close they are to death? I can't do anything to help them. If I did, I would expose myself, and _they_ would find me and kill them anyway. I was so confused, I felt so bound, so restricted. I could help these people from one death, but only lead them to another. It was a lose-lose situation.

The woods that were just beyond the care park seemed more inviting then ever. When I felt like this, like the world around me was crumbling down, I would run. It felt so carefree and I could easily loose my agitationin the high of the euphoria that only the wind in my face and dirt beneath my feet could bring.

They were calling to me now, and I wanted more than anything to be able to go. But the bell went about a minute ago, and the students had nearly all disappeared. I sighed and let go off the steering wheel I didn't realise I was clutching.

It was silly, I know, but as soon as my feet touched the ground I wanted to dive back into my truck and curl up. I felt so open, defenceless and vulnerable out here. Sighing again, I turned back to my truck, suppressing the urge to jump back in, locked it back up and made my way back through the double doors to lesson.

Luckily, the next two lessons were occupied by no golden eyes vamps, instead by ridiculously hormone filled humans. At the beggining of both lessons, I would wait at the door to make sure none of the vamps were coming, and when the bell went I would quickly enter and hand my slip to the teacher.

Thankfully, they both signed it and didn't make me talk about myself in front of everyone, like so many of my other schools had. Math went by quickly, and I found that the work was so easy I had finished two hours work (the teacher gave me extra) in ten minutes. I didn't need to use my ability to know he was stunned, slightly awful and a bit annoyed at my intellect. I smirked to myself when I heard him muttering to himself at his desk on the other side of the room.

"Student thinks she's better and smarter than everyone, even the teachers! ha! I'll be telling the others about this, i wonder if shes this good in all her lessons. She's worse than the Cullen's. Lets see if she can handle these..."

I sighed quietly, and waited for the teacher- Mr Player- to attack me with his so called 'Toughest Questions Ever'. It came as no surprise to me when he called the room to order and singled me out.

"Now Miss Swan, your talents seem to be well beyond the abilities of the others in this class. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me asking you some difficult questions" He put a fake smile on his face, and I could basically taste the smugness in the air. He didn't believe I could answer these juvenile questions. He obviously didn't know how many schools I've been to.

"Okay Sir, go ahead" I said sweetly, trying not to smirk. Judging by the falter in his smile, he wasn't expecting this! HA!

A series of gasps emitted from nearly every student and I came to the conclusion that it wasn't the work they found difficult, it was the fact that this Mr Player kept breathing down their necks and barking at them when he saw an incorrect answer.

They had all obviously heard of these questions before, I nearly laughed at the expressions on their faces. But I didn't let my eyes wander. That was a sign of uncertainty, of weakness. I kept my eyes on him, my body still slouched in the comfortable and bored position it had been in the last fifteen minutes.

His eyes suddenly grinned evilly, as he thought of something. Oh the sadistic nature of the math teacher.

"Alright Miss Swan, come out to the front of the class" He motioned with his hand for me to stand at the front. Ha!

This was his evil plan? I knew that certain people caved under attentionand pressure and panicked, getting flustered. I wasn't one of those people. With everything I've been through, a class of teenagers won't faze me.

Still smiling, I got up and made my way up to the front of the class. Every student was watching me, surprised, awful and slightly scared. Mr Player followed me to the front of the class, then passed me and sat at his desk to my left. I looked at him expectantly, and he hesitated at my encouragement. But he went right ahead and began.

That's how my maths lesson went. For 35 minutes, I stood at the front of the class, answering every question he fired at me. I knew I was getting them right because he started to get frustrated, his face reddening with every correct answer. I fought to hide my smirk, after all, I didn't want him to throw the book at me which I could tell he was pretty close to doing. My posture never faltered, I never fidgetted, never looked away from his desk. I didn't want to give him the impression that he was winning in any way. Because, well, he wasn't.

The bell rang and he glared angrily at the book. Students got up quickly and left, still looking at me in wonder and now regarding Mr Player with slight fear.

"Is that all Sir?" I said sweetly, leaning my head slightly to one side, looking innocent.

The remaining few students froze, awaiting his reply with baited breath, looking more like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a hungry fox.

His eyes looked up from the book and glared at me and I was shocked to see a few students visibly flinch at his glare. Scary? He was what? 50? How could a fifty year old hurt me?

"Yes, Miss Swan. You may leave" He said, the words barely recognisable because of his clenched jaw. I knew it was supposed to come off as threatening, but I fought to keep the fit off giggles that threatened to escape from my mouth.

Keeping my composure, I walked calmly to my desk and picked up my bag, slinging it onto my shoulder. As I passed the him on the way out I saw his hand twitch towards a pile of exercise books piled to his right. The students that had froze, were still watching me as a walked past them, their mouths open and their eyes wide.

As soon as I walked out of the class, they hurried out after me whispering frantically as I rolled my eyes. I made my way to the cafeteria slowly, and I could hear their "hushed" conversation from the other end of the corridor.

Great! I know how small towns and as such- small schools like to gossip. I bet the whole school knows. My suspicions were confirmed. Before I entered, i could hear the "quiet conversations" of what had happened coming form nearly everyone in there (well somebody had to listen!)

I sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

I pushed open the door and was greeted by a very sudden silence, one such as you would see on a Disney movie. I pretended to be oblivious to the sudden reduced noise levels as well as the whispers and stares, instead making my way over to get something to eat.

However as soon as my back was fully turned, the conversations started again. The sudden escalation of noise made my head spin and pound. I wasn't used to all the noise, and with my enhanced hearing it sounded like my head was going to explode.

Grabbing a tray and biting my tongue to keep from screaming in pain since little men were hammering away at my skull, I made my way over to a counter that was a 'serve yourself'.

Wow, I've never seen this before! Unfortunately, the counter was even closer to the tables which held the screaming (at least they were in my ears) voices. I wanted to scream at them to shut up but that would be weird. I'm sure to normal ears this was just loud, not unbearable.

I screwed my eyes up as they got impossibly louder. God! How could such a small school create so much noise? Even the dinner ladies were gossiping about it, every word grating against another.

Oh! Sometimes I hated this good hearing! I've got a massive head ache, and I can hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I opened my eyes. No-one had noticed my frozen state. I shuffled along the counter trying to figure out what I wanted to eat but I wasn't hungry anymore, this damn headache was getting worse and blocking out the need for food. If it gets any worse, it'll be a good job i didn't have any food in my stomach.

The doors opened, and I revelled in the cold breeze that came with it. Unfortunately, with that, came a group of boys. They soon caught on with what had happened, and joined in the conversation only adding to the pain and noise.

Having enough, I quickly dumped my tray back on the pile, and walked out of the cafeteria. I tried to keep a normal pace, and I'm glad no-one was paying attention since I failed epically. I made my way out to the car park, and leaned on the wall of the school building. Making sure there was no-one around and the babble in my head was significantly reduced, I headed towards the forest.

* * *

**  
Would be it too much to ask for a review?**

**4th January 2010**

**Okay, I redid this chapter but kept all the content. The gramma and spelling was horrible!**


	3. Enquiry

Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.

I felt my muscles contract and release, and repeat the motion over and over again. My claws cut into the hard mud, as my feet pounded on the ground. A steady rhythm of beats was created and it let me relax, and forget the gossiping. My eyes caught a flash of movement, and i caught sight of the back end of a rabbit, obviously startled by my sudden appearance. The sight stunned me, and i wondered if i'd ever get used to it. My eye sight was amazing when before, but when i was like this, the entire world seemed to change. The rabbits fur was a mixture of all the browns i could name, and a few more. When the sun hit it, the sight was a marvel to behold. My ears picked up every sound that the forest had to offer, and it was very tranquil. This was my home, this was were i belonged.

Wierd right? But i don't mean like those freaky people that live in rain forests and forget civilization all together. Only, that this is were my heart is, where i feel most comfortable, were i longed to be, where i could be myself. I let a sigh escape my lungs, as my pace slowed to a gentle jog. I padded over to a tree, and sat beneath it. I looked at the sky, and wished to be one of the stars. They saw everything, even when they were invisible.

Great! i came here to avoid going crazy, and i am just depressing myself. I emptied my mind and loved the feeling of nothing. But loving the feeling of nothing was a feeling and as a result was not nothing. I quickly erased the feeling and laid down. I laid there for god knows how long. But was startled into reality, when the five minute warning bell rang at school. I was around thirty miles away, but i still heard it perfectly. I got up up fast but, grudgingly.

I raced back and was just at the edge of the forest when i smelt five scents. I cursed under my breathe and kicked a tree. I had to run the other side to keep it from falling. Making sure it was fixed into place. They must have followed my scent out here. I smirked, as i thought about how confused they must be right now. I guess i was wrong when i thought no-one was paying any attention to me. Stupid vampires, seeing everything. I sighed again angrily, and glanced at my watch. I have exactly 50 seconds to get to art class. When i was presentable (running around the forest takes a toll on your clothes) i ran to my class.

I managed to make it in the door, just before the bell went. People looked at me, and began whispering, not so quietly to me, behind their hands. I chose to ignore the booming voices and gave the teacher my slip. As he signed it, i looked around the art room. it was rather large, and very very untidy. I loved it. Art was supposed to be like this. Students work was stapled to the walls all the way around the room. I must admit, some of it was beautiful. I looked around the room to look for a spare seat, and i found an entire table free.

I took my seat as i put my signed slip into my bag. The teacher told us to draw something that meant something to us and then he just let us do our "thing". He said we could use anythign we wanted, as long as we didn't break it. I noticed everyone getting out their phones and mp3 players, so i got out my i pod ,plugged in my headphones and attempted tuned out the rest of the world.

Pulling the sheet of A2 paper that was laid on my desk, i got to work. I remembered the forest a few minutes ago, and the rabbit. It was the most beautiful thing i ever seen, and it meant something to me. Perfect. I remembered the scene perfectly, the exact distance between the trees, and shade of the bark. Sometimes it's useful to have a good memory. Smiling, i pulled out a pencil and began.

I heard the door open, over the sound of Evanescence's Weight Of World and all the pencils scratching, the other music that blared from phones and earphones, and people talking. I heard a series of footsteps. Definitely more than one person. I didn't look up, i already had a sneaky suspicion about who they would be. I heard the footsteps coming towards the back to of room, towards me. I found that one set was in front, the next was a few feet behind, and is - bouncing??- the footsteps were so light, they were barely touching the floor. Next to that set, was a calm set. Behind them, was a pair, and i could tell that the one on the left was huge. About five inches away was another pair, lighter than big foots. Definitely female.

Unfortunately i knew who each of these belonged to. I was about to get a visit from the Vamps. Oh Yippee!! Throw out the balloons! I heard them pause before my table. I still didn't raise my head, and concentrated on not stabbing my drawing with it. I didn't even look at what i was drawing, i was too busy trying to contain my anger, frustration and fear. They sat after a seconds hesitation, sitting as far away from me as they could. I was torn of four things to do, all were overwhelming. First, to burst out crying and curl up in a ball. Second, to scream and shout at them and hit them as hard as i could (which was strange since i wasn't a usually violent person). Third, was to run as far and as fast as i could, i didn't care if i revealed myself, i just wanted to get out of here. And finally, i could do nothing. I could sit here and ignore them, no matter how much they try. I knew that some of them had abilities, but i didn't know, or what they were.

As they sat down, their scents made their way to me. I smirked, they smelt of the forest. They had been out there looking for me, i nearly laughed. They had been late because they were looking for me, when i was on time. I hid my laugh behind a cough, and tries to keep my lips from tugging up. I ended up biting it to keep it in place, which probably made me look like a loony. I felt Their gazes on my bowed head, but i didn't look up. My music was turned up full volume, but i still heard their conversation. Normal humans wouldn't have been able to hear it, but i heard it perfectly.

"Are you sure she can hear us?" said Blondie. She sounded a little apprehensive and scared.  
"I'm not sure, i still can't read her mind, it's like shes not there" said Bronzie. He sounded very frustrated, and it made me even More amused. Wow, he can read minds, that explains how they can live with humans and not be detected. If anyone got suspicious, he could be able to tell. I was happy to find someone who could do what i do, it was too bad that it was a vamp. I was glad he couldn't read my mind, it meant that i was safe from other people as well.

"I dunno, when Edward said that"- arg, so his name is Edward. I prefer Bronzie"- She got all smug, then happy, then dread" Said curls. I'm guessing he can feel peoples emotions, that would explain it. Wow, that was a cool talent. Maybe i can adapt to it. Secretly i adapted to his talent, i waied to see if they noticed anything. Wait, he just realised that i can hear them. Stupid emotions! ruining my act!  
"Now she's feeling stupid and annoyance" He said, and i could tell he was smiling.

I clenched my jaw, and breathed out angrily. My hand never stopped moving as i looked up to the faces of my enemies. Why were they doing this? If they wanted to kill me, why were they being to nice, and joking about it? I knew they were following me, why else would they have been in the forest?  
Their golden eyes burned with curiousity, awe, wonder and - fear?-. I understand the last one. vampires were under the impression that they were the "almighty race". They were the strongest, fastest, smartest things out there. god! They were so wrong. But i don't really know if one person could be classed as a race.

No-one spoke, and we continued to stare at each other. Neither side blinked, but my hand kept on drawing the forest in my memories. It was Muscles who spoke first.  
"Okay, enough of the staring." I moved my stare onto him directly, and he filched. Wow, i made a vampire flinch! I did a mental high five. I smirked, and after hesitating at my expression -which i believe looked evil- he carried on.  
"We want answers" He said plainly. I smirked.  
"And what gives you the impression that i will tell you anything, if there was anything to tell in the first place. You would have no right to know" I said quietly and sweetly. I quickly pulled out my earphones. It would look weird to have a conversation with them in.  
My remark left them gobsmacked. "What? You think that you'd just waltz up and I'd tell you these "answers" you want?" I laughed. Did they really think i was that stupid. I knew what they were doing. Trying to get me to admit who i was, by intimidating me with their "vampirism".  
"We do have a right to know!" said pixie fiercly, but still quietly.  
"Oh, and whats that?" I said, wondering what excuse they'll think of.  
"You aren't the only supernatural thing here you know. With you here, you are threatening to expose us" said Blondie just as fiercely as pixie.  
"Supernatural? What? little old me? But do enlighten me. what do you think i am?" i said trying to hide my seriousness at the end.  
"We don't know, that's why we asked. It's obvious that you're not human" said curls  
"you know that i could take that as offensive. I mean, do i look like a goblin, or warlock dude?"

Silence

That really cheesed me off. I know i didn't look like a goblin or warlock, but their lack of response had me worried. I saw Curls look at me seriously, and i struggles to make my mind blank, and my emotions numb. His eyes widened as my lack of emotions hit him. I saw Edwards eyes do the same, since he can read minds I'm guessing he is feeling what curls is feeling form me- nothing. I hid my smile.

"How?" Whispered curls, and i looked squarely into his eyes, looking innocent.  
"What?" i said tilting my head to the side a little.  
"How can you fee-" He stopped himself, and that annoyed me.  
They wanted me to reveal my secret, when they wouldn't even tell me theirs. Well, i know already, but that's not the point. I finally looked away form them, and at my watch. We had ten minutes left of the lesson. I looked at my picture, i had nearly finished even though i hadn't been looking at it. It's like a sixth sense, i can see what I'm doing without looking or doing anything consciously. The picture was done, it just lacked colour. That was the best part, the part that made it mean something to me.  
I peered at it, wondering what to use. Anything i used would never make it look as beautiful as it was in real life. It would make it ugly, an insult to it. I decided to leave it as it was , just to shade it. I knew they were still looking at me, so i sighed quietly and looked up.  
"Are you going to do anywork?" I said out of the blue. I could tell their confused. One minute we were talking about the supernatural, and next, i was asking about work. I sighed again at their dumb face. I motioned to the blank pieces of paper that they had been given to them.  
No reply.  
I left them to their staring and got back to my picture. I filtered the conversation through my matter, to make sure i had made no mistakes, and revealed anything, or hinted to my abnormality. I was pleased to find that i hadn't made any comment that had hinted the slightest be of what i was.

As the bell went, i got up, sweeping my i pod and phone i had gotten out into my bag. They didn't move as i got up. I glanced at them.  
"Well?" i said slowly.  
"What?" Said muscles dumbly  
"Well, the bell went, and you lot havn't moved" i said pointing out the obvious.  
They all just shrugged and kept on staring at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Grabbing my bag and picture, i went to the front and put my picture on the pile at the front of the class for the teacher to mark. They still hadn't moved as i made my way out of the class and down the coridoor. I heard their conversation though.  
"well that didn't go as planned did it" said muscles  
"well, she had a point. how could we expect her to just tell us, she doesn't even know us" said the pixies high pitched voice.  
"She didn't even say that she wasn't human" said blondie  
"that doesn't mean anything though. She can hide her emotions, make herself totally numb. I'm sure she could lie easily." said curls

Damn. They still suspect something. I might have to do something "human" to throw them off. I don't know. I waited for Edwards remark. Everyone else had commented, but he stayed silent. Infact, Edward never spoke to me. I didn't remember looking at him. Strange.

My next lesson was history which, thankfuly, was vamp free. After a few minutes of thought, it hit me. Why would a vamp need to do history, they have lived it, depending on how old they are. I really didn't know what to make of them. They didn't seem dangerous, but they were usually the most dangerous. They seemed friendly, but standoff-ish towards the humans, which is understandable. but why? They killed people, it was who they are. Part of me pitied them. They didn't choose this life, they were forced into it. I sighed, letting the subject out of my mind. There was no need to dwell on things that coudln't be solved. I looked at my truck (like i said, i have a sort of sixth sense. I can see places that i aren't seeing) and saw that no-one was around or looking, so i transported it home. I needed to run again to clear my mind.

What if they followed again? Well, they wouldn't find me. I wanted to see their faces when they realised. I coudln't wait for the end of lesson.  
I managed to wait until the end of History, but as soon as the bell i raced to the car park.

I tried to be inconspicuous, but of course the whole family had their eyes on me. They all stood at their car, leaning on it, watching me. I must admit, it was a little creepy. I looked at them and waved. I rolled my eyes at their expression, it was quite amusing. Despite my racing the car park was nearly empty. I just stepped of the pavement, and into the middle of the road when i heard the sound of screeching breaks. I knew there was a van, a boy named Tyler was driving it. I also knew that if i stayed here any longer i would be hit. That was a bad idea. how would i explain how the van was mangled and i was fine? but, it would be the perfect "human" act, to make them believe i wasn't anything supernatural. After a moments reflexion, i decided it wasn't worth it. The risk of exposure was too great. I sighed and stepped back onto the pavemant as Tyler can crashing through the car park and managed to slow down enouhg to not run into the main building. I could here his heart beating quite fast, faster than it should be.

I ran to his van to make sure he was alright. I knew he was, but if he didn't calm down he would have a seizure or heart attack or whatever, i knew it wouldn't be good. I made it to his window, which was rolled down, and looked in. Tyler looked like he had merged with the seat. He was pushed as far back as he could be into his seat, his hands shaking on the steering wheel, his eyes wide and staring at nothing. I kncked lightly on the window, and he jumped.  
"Hey, Tyler it's just Bella. Are you alright" I truly was concerned now. He didn't look so good.  
"er.....but......yeah, i mean......how............you..............i could have killed you" he said finally. he looked horrified at himself. In his mind, he was picturing what would have happened if i had stepped onto the road. I winced as the truck hit me. If only he knew what would really happen. I heard one of the vamps growl behind me, but i chose to ignore it.  
"I'm fine Tyler. I heard you coming and got out of the way. What about you? Are you Okay?" I tried to calm him.  
"I'm fine, i think. I lost control of it going too fast. I forgot something at school, and i was going too fast" he said looking ashamed  
"I'm sure that, whatever it was, isn't worth your life" i said wisely.  
he nodded and took a deep breathe, but his heartbeat didn't calm. I decided to use my new adapted ability. I concentrated on claming and soothing him, and was pleased when his heart rate returned to normal. He still looked shaken, but better.  
"Thanks Bella. I think i'm okay now." he said smiling at me.  
"Drive safe next time yeah?" i said  
He nodded as he turned the ven around and drove away. i watched him go until he was out of sight. I sighed and turned towards the forest. I didn't realise they were still there, until one of them grabbed my arm.

I turned around to see Edward. It was the first time i'd actually looked at him. My heart and stomach made strange motions, and i felt strange. His eyes were liquid silver as they bore into mine. What was going on? This coudln't happen. Where he was touchig my arm was tingling, and i wasnted to feel his arms around me. This couldn't be happening.

I have a crush on Edward? A vampire?


	4. Trouble

Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.

Oh no! this was definitely not good. I found myself staring into his eyes, forgetting what i was, what he was, everything that was an obstacle. This was wrong on so many levels.  
WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG my mind screamed at me. But a small part of me said - but how can it be wrong when it feels so right?  
Hang on? weren't these the bad guys? If not, then they were still vampires! so, still the bad guys! I found myself torn between this new emotion that was flooding through my veins and my mind. My mind won, as always. When you have done what I've done, you learn to not trust what you feel, and go with your thoughts.

I snatched my arm from his grasp, and i could tell that he was surprised at my strength. He must have been using some of his, and he wasn't expecting me, being a "human" and all, to be able to get out of his grasp. I regretted my action immediately and desperately wanted to grab his hand back into mine, but i restrained myself. I glared at curls, who was still leaning on their Stupid Shiny Silver Volvo! I couldn't trust my feelings and emotions with him here. This could just be part of their plan, get me to fall for one of them, then as soon as I'd let my defences down, attack. I wouldn't give them that chance. I had to get out of here. I know that these abilities had a distance restriction, when i got passed it, i would know if this was real or not.

Curls just stared confused at my gaze, and i shifted my eyes back to Edwards. His hand was still frozen in mid-air where i had yanked away, and his face was shock. I didn't need to use my new ability to know that he was confused, and -- angry?-- . I had to get away, they were messing with my mind. I turned to walk away again, towards the forest, but once again, i was held back. This time i rounded on Edward, who was taken aback by my amount of anger.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I know i could have said something else, like "get your hands of me", but i didn't want him to.  
He stuttered an incoherent reply, and let go. I was even more angry than before. This time i didn't even get turned fully around when i was stopped, but not my his hand.

By his voice. I had only heard it once before, in a whisper, and it was distorted slightly by my i pod headphones and song that was booming out of them.  
"Why are you going to the forest?" His voice was quiet, almost shy. But i sensed his burning curiosity.  
"To take a walk, why? Is that a crime?" I said. I know, i childishly used the "is that a crime?" line, but arg well.  
"No, but...well....." He struggled  
"What?" i shouted, frustrated  
"They are dangerous" I cracked up. I just laughed at him, and what made it even funnier, was that he was perfectly serious. I saw curls trying to hide his laughter and felt sorry for making him go through the emotional turmoil, the hysteric, and Edward the prude. I sobered up enough to say-  
"Dangerous? really? I think i can look after myself" i said wisely, hinting that i was something else, or crazy. I knew that the woods where dangerous to humans. There were bears, wolves, lions and all the rest. But i am no normal human.  
"They are dangerous to humans" he said quickly, not noticing his mistake. However, i did.  
"Humans huh? you talk like you aren't one?" I said sweetly, but acting confused.  
he was speechless. I bet he wasn't expecting that. His family looked alarmed and angry at him, and i laughed.  
I turned and was glad when i wasn't stopped this time.  
"But you brought your truck this morning" he said seriously. This comment had me frozen. He had got me! I should have paid closer attension. Hang on....wow, he watched me pull up. Stalker in the making. I guess i can't really judge. After all, didn't i say i would be keeping an eye on them?  
"Yeah, but i took it home at dinner" i said without turning to face him. I knew it was one of the highest rules of lying. Keep eye contact. Oops.  
"No, we were out here until after dinner, you should know, we were late to your lesson. Your truck was still here five minutes after the bell. You didn't leave your lessons at all, so how did your truck move?"  
I knew how much he had revealed in that single statement. His family had been looking for me, and had known i hadn't driven anywhere because my truck was still there. Also, that he had been keeping an eye on me all afternoon. Probably through other peoples minds, seen as he couldn't read mine. I took a deep breathe, and asked my own questions, knowing the answers anyway.  
"Why were you out here anyway, why did you notice my truck among the hundreds of others in the car park. Why did you sit with me in art? why did you watch me all afternoon. and how did you know where i was all the time? Why do you care why i go into the forest, why do you keep hounding me with questions? Are you going to answer those" I didn't turn, we were both frozen with the implications of the questions, as well as the answers. The silence said it all.  
"Didn't think so" i said quietly, though i know they all heard perfectly

Great! I had let too much go. They knew something was up with me, and the way i asked those questions, like i didn't need to know the answers ! Huge mistake! I really needed to get out of here, i needed to run. I needed the gentle rhythm to calm me, and my steady heartbeat to soothe me. I carried on walking towards the forest. At the edge, i looked back. The entire family were staring at me with wonder, fear, and curiosity. I saw something else in Edwards eyes, but i chose to ignore it. Turning my back on them, i walked deeper into the woods. I did this for two reasons. One- If they followed, they would have caught up with me by then. Even if they didn't show themselves, i would still sense them. Two- I don't want them to hear of see this side of me. If they knew, it would probably be the end of me. bye bye. So i made my way, deeper into the forest, until the trees were so closely packed that they blocked out the light.

I was soon in the air, my wings beating the air as i flew at a tremendous speed. I had been flying for a while now (birds don't exactly have watches you know), and everything was still, apart from the trees. They swayed slighly as the wind hit them. It felt wonderful in my face, and i beat my wings faster. A flash if colour beneath me caught my attention. I quietly flew lower and saw through the canopy of trees.

It was all of them. They were running. Hhmm..... I was as fast as them , if not faster. I needed to know my enemies better, get behind enemy lines. Maybe they would lead me to the other two. I followed them quietly, not attracting any attention. The speed was amazing. I had never been this fast, i could have, but i had never had the need. I had never tested my boundaries, i never had the chance. It was enlivening.

Soon, thanks to the speed, the trees appeared to be thinning, and they broke out onto a huge lawn. I didn't go any further, that might be a little suspicious. I perched in a tree on the very edge of the forest, the closest i could get to the mansion. I had to admit, it was beautiful. It was white - the usual theme with vamps - and old. It looked very grand, but modern. I watched as they climbed the steps leading to the door and entered. I heard two more sets of footsteps. Seven. They were all home.

I heard them pull seven chairs away, and sit down. They had a dining room? Why? was that where they, you know - ate?- I shuddered at the idea, and i hated them all. I hated myself even more, for feeling like this about one of them. That's, right, even though i got about fifteen miles away from curls, the feelings didn't stop. Great! They were legitimate.

"What happened?" Said a female voice i hadn't heard before  
"She wouldn't tell us a thing, just kept deflecting the questions onto us. She knows more than she lets on" said curls  
"She knows about us?" said another voice i hadn't heard before- male  
"I'd say so. The questions she asked, and the way she asked them. I'd say she knows... something. Whether or not it's right is another matter" said Blondie  
"and her scent?" said the male voice again  
"It's still the same. It's not right. It's not human, or animal, or vampire, its not even a mixture. It's something else" sighed muscles  
"It's weird though. She walked out of the cafeteria, and we followed. We tracked her scent into the woods so far but then...." said pixie  
"Then what?" said the woman  
"It disappeared. Totally vanished. It's like she just...stopped" said curls finishing pixies sentence for her.  
I smiled. When...this happens.... my scent disappears. I knew it would frustrate them, i loved it.  
"Anything else?" said the male voice. He sounded like the leader.  
" Well, we tried to ask her about it, saying that she was supernatural and everything" said muscles  
"Oh!-" said the female but was cut off  
"No, but she turned the question on us. Asking us how we knew? Like he said, it was like she already knew" said muscles  
"Then there's the other things. The eye sight, the hearing, the intellect. It's like she's one of us, only stronger, faster and more developed" said curls musingly  
No-one answered this, only sat in silence.  
"We'll have to keep an eye on her. If she becomes a problem, we will intervene, be on your guard" warned the leader.  
With that, they all separated and went their separate ways through the house.  
So they were going to be keeping an eye on me from now on? I'm gunno have to be extra careful now. I'll have to drive my truck, no headphones in class, dumb down to human level and be, well, human. But what was the point? If i changed now, after the damage had been done, would that prove that i had heard them, and was just acting.

I sighed. My first day of school. Well, my life is usually this fun. It never stops for me. Yay


	5. Safety First

Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.

I got home quickly, and went around to the front of the house. The forest was at the bottom of the garden, i found it rather useful in times like these. As i opened the door, i spotted Charlies Cruiser in the drive. It was already dark out. How long had i been out there. No doubt i was going to get a lecture on staying safe from Charlie. I sighed and closed the door behind me. Hanging my coat up on the pegs beside the door, and dropping my bags at the bottom of the stairs, i heard a throat clearing from the front room. Charlie wanted my presence. Yay!

I opened the door quietly, and creeped into the room. I closed the door silently behind me, and sat on the setee, across the room from Charlie. The television had been muted, and i knew he was looking at me. I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers. I know, i know. I'm fearless in the face of vampires, but show me an angry Charlie and i was terrified. He sighed and got up from his position, to sit next to me. I was engulfed in a big hug. It was worse than i thought. Angry Charlie i could handle, but sad, scared and disappointed Charlie i couldn't.

He pulled away and looked at me, trying to find some dort of injury on me. After deciding i was as healthy as i was this morning, his face became serious.  
"Were have you been? School finished two and a half hours ago!" He was angry, but relief showed in his voice.  
"Sorry, i lost track of time. This boy at school nearly had an accident, and i stayed a while to make sure he was okay" I said truthfully. I didn't like to lie unless it was absolutely necessary.  
"You should have called. I have been going out of my mind here. I thought that they had turned up again" The look in his eyes proved that he was worried about me. And i felt so ashamed about making him think i was in that much trouble.  
"No , it's okay. They haven't showed up" _Yet. _I finished in my head. Because they always did, no matter where i went or who i was with. Now, i had even more enemies with vamps living just down the road.

He sighed and looked down.  
"I'm going to do anything to protect you, you know." He said quietly. He had never spoken like this in the few months i had known him. He was a very quiet man, but his words meant alot to me. It was obvious he had been waiting to say this.  
"I know. I just wish you didn't have to" i said sadly. It was true. I didn't want Charlie to have a target on his head.  
We sat in silence for a while. I looked at the clock. It was half plast nine. I got up.  
"I'd better go in the shower" i said with a small smile, i walked towards the dorr. I was nearly out when he spoke again.  
"Oh, i forgot to ask." He had taken his previous position, his finger hovering over the mute button to watch the game again  
"How was school?"  
"School was....." how to sum up my day? I discovered i couldn't. "It was interesting"  
He nodded his head, and pressed the mute button, making the sound come on again. I knew that that was a dismissal, so i went upstairs and got a shower.

When i was done, i walked into my room. It was nice, i liked. Charlie wanted to decorate it and get me all new furnature, but there was no point. Charlie wasn't exactly rich, and having to feed and clothe me streched his budget even thinner. I wasn't going to let him buy me all new stuff. Besides, i'm not going to be for very long.  
Making sure the windows were all shut and locked, i closed my curtains. I was plunged into a pit of darkness, and i had to feel my way to my bed. When i found it, i quickly slid beneath the covers, loving the warmth that came with it. Sleeping was a problem. My mind spun with todays events, that made it impossible to relax.  
Eventually, i wore myslef out, and drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of flying, of running vampires, of edward, of charlie, of fire.  
FIRE  
FIRE!! CHARLIE!  
I woke shivering despite the warmth. I was glad i didn't scream like i used to. No matter how many times i had that dream, it still petrified me. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. The numbers glowed a strange green, that read 5:37. Great! I sighed, i wasn't going to get back to sleep, wether i wanted to or not. I got up, and out of habit, took a shower.

After drying myself off, and getting dressed, i walked back into my room. Right, it was seven o'clock. I walked downstairs and nearly tripped over my bag. If i was a human i would probably be the clumsiest one in the world. The onlt thing that kept me unright was my amazing reflexes and sense of balance. Charlie had already gone to work, so i didn't have to make his breakfast. I sat down, my bowl of chocolate cereal infront of me. After it was demolished and the pots washed, it was time to get to school. I looked longingly at the woods at the bottom of the garden.  
I remembered what i thought about when i was in the tree. Why bother? They already know that something is up. If i start acting "normal", they will definately know that i have something to hide. The damage had been done. I just had to make sure that i didn't do any more. Smiling, i made my way to the bottom of the garden and into the woods.

The smell of the woods was one of the things that made it so inviting. It smelt so.... fresh. Untouched or spoilt by human hands. It was nature at its finest. I was on my way quickly, my paws hitting the ground pretty fast. i could hear the sound of the school as clearly as if it was next to me, i was about ten miles away. Dodgeing perfectly past every tree, and branch, nothing was an obsticle to me. I flet the ground beneath mine vibrate slightly as if someone was tiptoeing across it. I stopped and listened harder. Not someone, there was more than one. I could pick out three seperate beats of footsteps.

They were trying to track me, to catch me in the act. Ha! As if! I heard chatter, but it was whispered, and they were getting too far away for me to hear properly. Eagerly, i ran towards them, keeping silent like i had yesterday. It was useful sometimes to have no scent and no sound. they wouldn't even know i was there. Getting pretty close i heard them.

"She's not here" sighed muscles  
"She might be" said curls hopefully. I struggled to hold in a snort that would give away my position.  
"Yeah, but the only problem with that is that we have no way of knowing where she is. The lack of scent thing....." said muscles. The third party had yet to reveal themself.  
"Yeah, it's pretty annoying. Shes dangerous, and she needs to be dealt with quickly" said curls. I couldn't see his face, but his tone darkened significantly.  
I was right! They were the bad guys, and not just because they were vampires! They were going to "deal with me"? what did that mean? My thoughts were punctured by a menacing growl.  
"Easy Edward" said muscles, i heard a shuffle. Probably getting between them. Wait, was Edward protecting me? Strange.  
"What? are you really willing to risk the entire family, just so she can keep on living? She's a thorn in our side, and she needs to be taken care of. We have lived in secret for years, and she waltzes in and threatens to upturn out lives. We can't ignore her, and let her walk around with what she knows!" Curls finished, and i could tell he was angry, and that this had been building.  
Silence. No-one came to my defence this time. I suppose Edward agreed.  
Of course he agreed! He was one of them. I laughed at myself (silently of course) for actually thinking, that, for one moment he felt what i felt. That he had felt it when he had touched me. He's a vampire, and i'm, well, not.  
The silence continued, until the warning bell went and they silently disappeared. Why was my heart breaking in two because he didn't stick up for me? Why does my heart skip a beat everytime i think of him, everytime i see him, hear him? It's not like i'm in love with him or anything.

I shook that thought off and ran the rest of the way in a strange depression. But why was i depressed? This was way too complicated for me to handle, so i gave up. I reached the edge of the forest, but if anyone was in the car park, their sight would have been blocked by a very conviently placed tree. I soon about to make my way to class when i heard them.

"No, she didn't bring her car." said Blondie sighing impatiently  
"Are you sure?" said muscles  
"Well, you made us watch this damned place for an hour, so yes, we are pretty sure that she didn't drive here" said pixie. She sounded irritated, she needed curls to calm her down. I really did need to learn their names!  
"Maybe she isn't coming today. Maybe we scared her away." said muscles after a long silence.  
"Did she look scared? No. Besides, our future is still black. She'll be here" said pixie, still a little moody. She can see the future? god, they have quite a powerful coven. But i blacked out their future just by being here? well, Edward couldn't read my mind so...  
"Theres no point in hanging around all day, come on" said blondie, and they walked - at human pace- to their classes.  
I sighed and sunk to the ground. This is just getting worse and worse.  
They wanted me dead as well? yeah! How much more could i take? i wondered if i could actually kill myself, or would i just heal really fast, as usual. I didn't know. It was something i had been thinking about for a while. The world would be a better, safer place without me in it. Charlie would be sad, and hurt, but safe none the less.  
But would they go after Charlie? That was the only thing holding me back. I wouldn't let anything happen to him, not when it is in my power to prevent it. I wouldn't leave him defencless, even if i could end this. The unknown was unacceptable. If i didn't know what would happen, how could i risk it? it was simple, i couldn't.

I was pulled out of my pondering about death and suicide (cheerful, i know) by the bell. The bell telling me that i shoule be in lessons by now. This really wasn't my day. I ran as fast as i could pull off as a "human" run, and darted into my class. English. I liked English, and the teacher let me off with a warning. I went to my seat and sat down. No i pod this time, i actually listened. Only because she was talking about my favourite, and the fact that two vampires were constantly sneeking peeks at me, as often as they could without being suspected.

I didn't look at them once, and i actually paid attension to the teacher. After yesterdays escapaids i dedecated myself to blend in, and just keep my head down. I didn't want anymore arguments with teachers. well, that was the plan anyway.

The room was silent apart from the Teacher reading the book and the students writing notes. I was writing notes too, but my pen nearly went through the paper-  
She closed the book and took her classes off, folded them , and put them into their case. She looked at the book, and sighed.  
"Of course, this book is very amateurish and crude. The languge and content leave something to be desired. Infact the whole plot is extremely inimaginative and unoriginal"  
That was it. The room was silent apart from her slagging the best book in the world off. Before i could control myself, i found myself talking.  
"What?! Are you kidding me?" I said, angrily. I know, it's stupid to get so angry over a book, but i love that book. It got me through some rough times. Everone in the class turned to look at me. I now regretted sitting in the back in a corner. I felt slightly claustrophobic.  
What would she say? It was the second time i had shouted at a teacher? Oh no!  
"What do you mean Bella?" Said the teacher nicely. She hid no sarcasm or anger at my outburst. It seemed she welcomed an arguement.  
It took a few seconds to collect myself. I was expecting shouting and detension, not an explanation.  
"Well, erm.... just some of your views" I said unsurely. I watched as the students heads swivelled to the teacher awaiting her responce. To my releif, she smiled. "You disagree with my views? Which one?" she said genuinly. It looked like the students were watching a tennis match, they would get serious nack cramp if they did it for too long.  
"All of them. I mean, how can you call it amateurish and crude. The author is one of the best ever! She wrote other amazing books as well, so how can be an amateure? I don't even know how you can say that about the content and language, i mean, they make the book. They make it the classic that it is. Without those, it would just be another book on the shelf! And it is soo imaginative and original that it makes me wonder if you have even read it through right" Wow, i said all that in one breathe. Oh, maybe i shouldn't have said that last bit, it was a bit rude. I didn't have verbal dihareah often, but when someone disses one of my babies (books) i have to defend them.  
The student turned to see the teachers reacion, as did i. Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed that Curls and Muscles were still staring at me. I ignored it and looked at the teacher. She was smiling very broadly, obviously pleased by my amount of love to the book.  
"Well Bella, i never expected such a book to still be popular now. But-" The bell went, but the students sat still, waiting to see what the "but" was about. Probably hoping i would get told off.  
"Class Dismissed" she said still smiling.  
There were a series of poorly hidden groans and sighs, as they all got up, gathering up their things. I was just getting up when i heard he teacher  
"Er, Bella, could i have a word please?"  
I made my way over, annoyed that everyone had slowed down so they could hear.  
"I'm sorry about that miss. I didn't mean to interup-" I was interupted by her  
"Oh no, Bella. I'm glad that someone here actually reads nowadays. I don't think half of these have even heard of "Pride and Predudice", or only have because of the film. Besides, it was nice to have a debate" she said sweetly  
"Erm, thanks" i said nervously  
"Look, i was planning on maing the class to an essay on a exam question, but i was going to wait until they had read it all. It seems, however, that you have read it multiple times. So, if you'd like, you can start you essay, and choose your own question. But it has to be in by the end of term" she said the end severely.  
The end of term? Four weeks? How long does she think it takes to write an essay out? Arg well, i won't turn down some extra time.  
I thanked her, and then hurried off to my next lesson.  
All day passed in a blur, and all i could think about was this essay. I was already writing it in my head. I coudln't tell you who i sat with in any lessons, or what lessons i had. It seems that word of my actions in math had gotten around the teachers, and they left me alone.

By the end of the day, i already had the first three paragraphs planned out. I walked in a daze towards the forest, i didn't really take in my surroundings, and didn't even wait until the car park was nearly empty. I had just gotten into the forest, so i couldn't be seen by anyone outside, when i felt arms wrap around my waist to hold me in place. I didn't scream or run, i didn't even flinch, because i knew who it was.

Of course it was one of them. I knew that this was coming, besides, i might have been in a daze, but i still heard them. Did they think i couldn't hear them breathing, or quickly following after me. If not, then their emotions and thoughts were plainly obvious. I knew they were there. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.  
"Wow, you scared me. Can you get off me now?" i said in an annoyed voice. I was annoyed though. No-one touched me but family, and especially not vampires.  
There was no reply but the arms vanished and i turned to see all five standing in a semi circle around me, leaving the only way to escape was the forest. I didn't mind.  
On my left was Edward, then pixie, Curls in the middle, then Blondie, then Muscles on my right. I was glad that they made so much noise, otherwise they would have seen..... me.  
I waited but no-one spoke. They just stared, or in Curls' case, glared at me. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.  
"Look, you called this meeting. What the hell do you want?" I was getting impatient now. I couldn't be late again.  
"We want the truth" said Curls rather aggressively  
"The truth? erm.... and what truth would that be?" I knew it was pointless, they already suspected. But they didn't know for certain.  
"You know what we are don't you?" He said, he was now shaking with anger, his eyes black with rage.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. I'd like to see him try to bite me! He'd get the shock of his life!  
"What? That you are all jerks who need to get your heads out of your arses? I came here yesterday, and you immediately had a problem with me, for no apparent reason. You hounded me, badgered me, stared at me, and accused me of things, and i don't even know your names! Now why don't you tell me the truth? Or better yet, leave me alone" Okay, i was angry. Because of them i risked loosing everything. And i had lost that way too much.

I turned and walked into the forest. No running for me, i don't think i could with me in this state anyway. I shook with anger and frustration as i made my way through the forest. I heard fast approaching footsteps following me. Damn! I forgot about my scent! I turned ready to fight off whoever was coming, but Edward stepped out of some bushes. He approached slowly, making sure i wsn't going to scream at him as well.  
"What?!" i was trying to be nice, but i was still pissed with ALL of them. I all but screamed at him.  
"I'm Edward, Emmett is the big guy, the blonde girl is Rosalie, the blonde boy is Jasper and the little girl is Alice." He said quietly.  
I knew how much it muct have taken him to say that, and how much stick he will get from jasper for it. But i was still angry. He was here, and all he could tell me were names. He could have said "I'm sorry" or "We'll leave you alone now" but NO! He gave me names! NAMES!  
"Well, thanks for that!" I said sarcastically and turned and began to walk away  
"I'm sorry" He whispered so quietly i barely hear it. I froze. I suddenly felt guilty and embarassed at how i had acted, but as i turned to apologize, he was gone.


	6. Alone

Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.

I didn't bother to change, i needed the time to think. I really didn't understand. He acts like he likes me, but he can't, i mean, he's a vampire, he is supposed to want to eat me. He used to defend me, but not anymore. He is the one that always restrains me (how am i supposed to ignore the fact that he is touching me? it's kinda impossible) when they want to speak to me. With every argument i had for edwards defence, another popped up contradicting it. But why was i so interested to the point of obsession over this vampire? He wasn't any different than the other monsters of his kind. But, for some reason i didn't see him as a monster. Okay, this is just stupid. If it wasn't for whatever was holding him back, he would have killed me by now. I'm sure of it.  
But who was giving them the orders? It couldn't be the first ones, they don't have any connections to _their_kind. So, the second ones? I don't know. It seemed a bit of a stretch, and i couldn't even imagine the Cullen's with them. I mean, i know they were bad, but not that bad. What am i saying? Of course they are bad, they are vampires for gods sake! They are all bad.  
I sighed. Okay, so maybe they aren't being odered by anyone. Maybe....maybe, they were telling the truth. That they thought i was a "thorn in their side", and needed to be disposed of. They actually thought that i would reveal their secret. Ha! And how could i do that? The whole point of being here was to lie low, and remain unnoticed. Ha! It was a useless attempt, i could never go unnoticed.  
I sighed again. So now i have three people after me. But why were the Cullens after me? I mean, i know i posed a threat, but to kill me? It seemed......out of character for them.  
_There vampires it's what they do_ i said to myself. But Edward would never hurt me. I laughed at myself, and was glad no-one was around then. I must have looked mad. "Edward would never hurt me". Yeah, i scoffed. Like he would even feel the same way about me that i feel about him. It was impossible. But, sometimes, when i caught him looking at me, there was something in his eyes, something that got my heart racing. I know i could use the ability i adapted from jasper, but i didn't want to know. If he didn't feel the same, then it would be even worse.  
But when he followed me, and told me their names. He looked so regretful, so sad, that i longed to comfort him. of course at the time i just wanted him to get away from me. I know i shouldn't have directed my anger at him, but they were all grating on my last nerve with the whole spying thing. Especially Jasper. If he wanted to kill me, then he can come and have a go. He won't like what the outcome is though. I smiled. From the bite scars that cover his entire skin, i guess he had been to Mexico at some point. I was actually a little awed at him. He must be a very skilled fighter to have lasted so long there. To have gotten so may bite marks and yet still be alive, made me shudder. The amount of vampires he must have killed! And people! They need blood to stay strong. They were all blood drinkers! They killed innocent humans just so that they can be strong. It is sickening.

I found that despite my slow walking, i still made it home before Charlie. I quickly got in and got dinner ready. When Charlie got in, i made sure that dinner was perfect and laid out on the table. We ate in a comfortable silence. Afterwards, basic questions were asked- work, school. homework. After the pleasantries ceased and Charlie moved to watch the game on television, i went upstairs to get a shower.  
It didn't last as long as i had hoped, and i soon found myself climbing back out. I went to my room wrapped in my towel, and sat down on the bed. I sat still for a while, lost in my own thoughts and worry. A cold draught made me shudder, and made me remember that i am still only in a towel. I dried and got my pajamas on quickly. Walking over to the window, and closing the open one, that i didn't remember opening. Maybe Charlie opened it or something. I dismissed it. A flicker of motion disturbed the quiet stillness of the night. It was a flash of white going into the woods, a vampire.  
Getting angry again, i stepped away from the window and closed my curtains roughly. I got into bed and tried to calm down.  
They were watching my house now? Couldn't they just accept that they wouldn't find out, unless i told them? Don't they have anything better to do than to watch over me? I guess not. Rolling over, i thought of something.  
Charlie.  
If they wanted to kill me, well, it's not exactly in their nature to be generous. They would be sure to kill him as well. I sighed. There was no escaping this. Years ago, this thought would have frightened me. That my father may be killed because of me. Of course it still did, but not to the same extent. I wouldn't hide under my covers and cry, thinking about how sad and crappy my life is. Now, i plan.  
I would only go into a light sleep, keeping my abilities on, but in the back of my mind. If they pick something up, i will immediately wake up. It was very useful in situations like this. After all, i still needed some sleep. Not much though, only about ten or fifteen hours a week. But i made sure to sleep every night, as to keep my strength up in case i needed it.

Charlie would be fine. I would protect him, even if it meant killing myself in the process. He isn't like all the others. He actually cares about me. If ANY vampire tried to hurt Charlie when i was still alive and kicking, they would be in for a surprise. But what about the Cullens?  
_Well, if they are prepared to kill Charlie, then they shoudln't be too surprised to find you fighting back_  
I sighed. For some reason i didn't want the Cullens to find out about me. I don't know why. Well, actually i did. I didn't want to face the rejection. Their opinion mattered to me, for reasons unknown. I mean, they were trying to kill me, why did their opinion and rejection matter? They didn't. Well, they shouldn't.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because the shrill noise of my alarm made me jolt upright, ready to attack anyone who was there. I laughed. My room was empty. Putting myself into a light sleep, made noises and smells ect. stronger to me. Who decided to make alarms so loud anyway? I moaned as i dragged myself out of bed. I quickly dressed, and went downstairs for my breakfast.  
I went into the back yard, and found that two vampires were watching the house. I sighed, looks like I'll be driving to school. Don't get me wrong, i love my truck. It made me feel safe and protected. But the speed killed me. I needed speed, and the truck couldn't go over sixty. It was pure torture. Well, i suppose it should be alright for one day. I looked at the key pegs. There my keys were. Smiling i got my truck keys and headed out the door.

Just sitting in my truck made me feel safe. I didn't want to leave. I found that out as soon as i got to school. I could see the Cullens looking at me, but in my truck i felt so safe and secure that i didn't really care. I knew that it was silly, but the thought of getting out made me feel so small, so vulnerable. The Cullens went inside as the bell went, leaving me alone in the car park. I got out, locking my door and crossed the carpark.

The rest of day was uneventful. No looks from the Cullens, no restraining and answer demanding. Nothing. Not even from Edward. Actually, it happened the next day, and the next. The days turned into a week.  
And another week  
And another.  
Is it stupid to say that i missed them? They haven't so much as glanced at me in three weeks! They still watch the house, and i still sleep lightly, making sure that Charlie is safe. I was so bored that i was considering apologizing. Home was just as boring. I loved that Charlie didn't ask many questions, but it is too quiet. Charlie has noticed a difference in me and keeps on asking me if im alright. I haven't exactly been a happy camper recently. With the loneliness, and the lack of sleep i am quite irritable at the moment. Reading Charlies mind, he blamed it on PMT. I just laughed. It's nice to have a normal excuse for being moody.

As usual i ran to school, making sure that the Cullens left beforehand. They hung around until a few minuted before the bell, then took off. I was never late due to my speed, but the Cullens noticed, and made their watches longer. Once, they waited until dinner to actually go to school. I just phoned in sick, and stayed home all day. It was Friday, and i was running late. I ran at full speed to school, ignoring my surroundings, just making sure to dodge the trees. I was a few miles out, when something grabbed me and threw me on the floor. Turning, i saw Edward crouch down growling at me.  
What is he doing? Does he know it's me? Why is he about to kill a animal? He pounced at me, and i found it hard to not stare at him. Even when he was about to kill me, he was magnificent. _RUN YOU IDIOT _  
I didn't fight back, i didn't want to hurt him. So i just dodged his attacks. Well, most of them. He caught me once, leaving three huge strawked lines down my back. God, that stung! I didn't stop though, i kept moving.  
The bell rang in the distance, and i heard footsteps approach.

"Edward? Come on! Schools about to start" said Emmett walking into the clearing that we were in.

"I know" said Edward sadly.

Emmett looked back and forth between me and Edward. I was on the opposite side of the clearing to them, panting, trying to regain my breathe. I kept my eyes on them both in case they both attacked. Emmett suddenly burst out laughing

"Edward, are you telling me you couldn't even kill a jaguar?" He said raucously

"I can, but this one was harder than the rest. It's faster and stronger. Strange" said Edward musingly.

"Come one! School!" said emmett hitting edward on the back of his head.

They ran away, leaving me alone in the forest. The pain in my back had gotten dramatically worse as they had talked, and it took all my strength not to collapse on the floor. I tried to walk, but the wounds protested. My senses were overridden. I couldn't see, i couldn't hear, feel, taste or smell. There was only pain. I found my consciousness slipping, and it was pointless fighting it. I drifted into dreams, leaving only one question behind.  
Did Edward attack me, or the jaguar?

HEY MUM!!!! Are you happy now? There you go, i left you a message! :)  
By the way, JACOB SUCKS! :) you love me deep down ;)

Sorry it's so short :( But I'll do another one really quick!!  
Please review !! My life depends on it

xxxx


	7. Edwards First Sight

Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.

**Edwards Point of View**

"Alice!" I shouted up the stairs, despite the fact she would hear me if i whispered. I just liked to annoy her. "Come on! We're gunno be late for school" I used a really crappy excuse, and Alice noticed too.

Walking half way down the stairs, she stopped, looking angry, nervous, and a little bit deranged.  
"Please, like the school would care if we missed a few days. We don't learn anything, and they know it" She said without her usual happy smile.  
"I still don't think that school is such a good idea" she said looking away from me.

I know that she was ashamed by her lapses in visions lately. It was like someone was blocking them, but no-one could do that, believe me, we have tried.

"Alice, we'll be okay" I said soothingly. I heard the rest of my siblings already in the car, ready to go to school. Alice had tried to convince them that something bad was going to happen, but they wouldn't listen. She didn't know it was something bad, just unknown. The unknown doesn't have to mean bad.

"Edward, every time i look into our future it's blurry. And when we go to school, we disappear all together" She looked quite mad now. Everyone in the family counted on me and Alice for our safety. It was unfair, and it sometimes was a lot to handle when it doesn't work properly. Like now.

"Come on Alice, there is five of us. We'll be fine" I comforted her for another ten minutes before she actually got in the car. She clung to Jasper like if she let go, she would float away. Despite dismissing her, all of them were slightly nervous about going to school today. Emmett and Rosalie were clutching each others hands like they would never let go, and Jasper was holding Alice like he was restraining her. It was times like these when i feel lonely. Emmett had Rose, Jasper had Alice, and Carlisle had Esme. Who did i have? No-one.I didn't usually mind, but it got to me sometimes.

We all got out of the car nervously, as if waiting for an attack. We looked around everywhere, trying to see anything that posed a threat. Nothign was seen, but we didn't relax. Alice had seen this, but as soon as first lesson begun, poof, we were gone. We kept together, not wanting to be seperated from each ither, but it was inevitable. Luckily, we all had every lesson with at least one other sibling. As we went our seperate ways for our lessons they all hugged their partners. Emmett and Jasper had English, while me, Alice and Rose had geography. I decided that i would spend the whole lesson looking for anything in other peoples minds that could explain this. I knew that Alice would spend most of the time looking desperately for the future.

As soon as the bell went i settled myself into my seat next to Alice, Rosalie was on the other side of Alice staring into space. I, begrudgingly opened my mind to all of the thoughts in the school, the thoughts that i usually block. I could hear every persons thoughts, it was very annoying. I concentrated naturally on Jasper and Emmett, because they were the ones that were actually looking, at know what to look for

I was pulled into their minds as something caught their attention. Jasper had felt some strange emotions coming from outside the closed door.  
_sadness, guilt, fear, self-loathing, loneliness, pain, hope. Wow, who can feel that much and still stand? _Thought Jasper. The emotions were strang, and it was true. The person feeling them should be on the floor, a wreck.

Jasper told Emmett the same, so quietly so that no human could hear. I concentrated on them, waiting, eager to see who it was.  
The person took a deep breathe, and paused.  
_Anger, fear, annoyance, determination. _Jasper said to Emmett, who just stared at the door, like me, wondering who was behind it. The handle slipped down, and the door was pushed open. A girl, with long chestnut brown hair, curling to her waist walked in. She kept her eyes on the floor, raising them only to seek out the teacher. She walked with poise and elegance, but her shoulders were tense, her hands fisted into balls at her side.

After she had her slip signed, she went to the empty table at the back of the room, the opposite side to Jasper and Emmett. As she walked past them, they got a whiff of her scent.

_What the hell?_ thought Emmett, looking at Jasper

_What is that? Pondered Jasper_

_Its not vampire, not werewolf, not human, nothing i have ever come across before._Jasper went through various memories trying to match the scent with no success.

They sat shamelessly staring at her, forgetting the other humans in the room. Luckily, they were all too busy gossiping to notice the girl, or my brothers acting so strangely. She took another deep breathe, gripping the edge of her desk, seemingly unconscious of the fact she was. She looked around the room, as if searching something. Her chocolate brown eyes were beautiful even through someone else's mind. They were hypnotising, wide and Innocent. They flitted madly around the room, she kept her head slightly down, humans wouldn't know what she was doing, but we did.

Her gaze found my brothers, and she stopped. She looked at Emmett, as though confused, but her face broke out into a small smirk. I wondered what she found so amusing about him. When she looked at Jasper, she did the same thing, smiling even wider. My brothers never looked away from her, but they got even more confused. She never looked them in the eyes, and turned away , the smile gone. She stared blankly at the front of the class, and shuddered slightly as a thought occurred to her.

The teacher called the class to attention, and my brothers were forced to break their stares, and pretend to pay attention to the teacher. She announced that that they would be doing some old material that we had studied many times before. My brothers sighed and leant back in the chairs. They heard another sigh from across the room, and turned to see the girl, sneaking her i-pod out of her bag. Plugging the headphones into her ears, she hid the wire in her hair, and turned it up on full volume. My brothers could hear every beat of the songs she was listening to. She gazed at the paper in front of her, fiddles with her pencil, gazed out of the window, she was bored.

What was wierd was that, when the teacher asked her a question, she answered straight away. She didn't even take out her earphones. But, the music drowns out all noise thats why they are so good, there was no way she could have heard the teacher through all of that. Well, to human ears anyway. They don't block ours out much. But, she used all the material that the teacher had used throughout the lesson, as if..... she had been listening. But, she wasn't. She couldn't have been. The teacher was shocked at her responce, and i caught her thoughts.

_What a nice girl, and smart as well. I wonder what school she went to before. With that answer, she could give the Cullen's a run for their money. They're about as smart as the teacher, and smarter than most. She's like them._ She mused glancing at Jasper and Emmett, then to the girl.

_How the hell did she do that? How could she hear the teacher through the music. I can hear it perfectly from here it's so loud, how could she......_Jasper was lost in thought. Emmett's thoughts were much simpler.

_Wow, she had good hearing! I wonder what she is? Do unicorns exist, or elves? But she doesn't have pointy ears._ He chuckled to himself

The teacher put on a little film that allowed my brothers to stare at the girl freely. She just ignored them. She crossed her legs, and tapped her foot to the beat, causing it to bounce under the table. She let out an irritated sigh.

_Oops. I think she knows we are staring._ Thought Emmett.

_I'm getting annoyed, frustrated, defiant and hate coming form her. Yep, she knows we are watching her._

The bell went, and she took her headphones out and hid them, careful not to show them to the teacher. She got up, putting her bag on her shoulder, and sighed again. My brothers followed suite, they nodded at each other, not needing to talk. I mean, once you live with someone for a few decades it's easy to guess what they are thinking. Nodding to each other, they made their way over to her.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened as she took in my brothers approaching her. She quickly walked out of the class, melting in with the crowd. I swear that she nearly blured, she walked that fast! Looking at each other, Emmett and Jasper set off to find us.

I pulled out of other peoples minds to find myself walking down a corridor. I must have been on autopilot all lesson. I hope no-one noticed.

_Finally, that was the most boring lesson I've ever had. You and Alice were both out of it all the time, it was embarrassing_ She thought nastily.

I didn't reply, only rolled my eyes at her. Alice resurfaced a minute later, still looking lost.

"Nothing?" I said, though knowing the answer

_She shook her head. Jazz and Em were even worse though. Before, i could see into the far future, just not now. For that lesson, they disappeared totally. It was like they were d...._She got frantic at the end, and looked about to cry

"It's okay. I was keeping an eye on them. They are fine." I comforted her, and Rose visibly relaxed beside me. The reason for her tension gone.

We soon met up with Emmett and Jasper, and after insisting that they were fine, told Alice and Rosalie about the girl

"She has the strangest scent. I've never smelt anything like it, nor have i heard anything like it. She looks normal, apart from the fact that she is about as pale as us, she has our grace, but not as much. She has really good hearing as well" Said Jasper reporting it all, while Emmett clutched his wife fiercely.

"How do you know that?" Asked Alice looking confused

"She had her i pod in all lesson on full blast. But when the teacher asked her a question, she answered it straight away. It was like she had been listening all lesson. And the answer was really.....i don't know, but it sounded like something we would come out with. It was so.......intelligent." Emmett said, making us all smirk a little. Emmett wasn't exactly the brightest candle in the box, but he had his moments, every decade or so.

"So she's inteligent, so what? A lot of humans are" said Rose defencively, although I'm not sure why.

It's not just that. Her emotions were so extreme. It was self- hatred, guilt and loneliness, but when she came in the class, it was fear, anger and determination it was so...... well, I've never felt anything like it before. And the force of it! They were all so powerful and strong, that she should have been incapasitated on the floor. But she was fine." He got lost in his own thoughts again.

"I want to see her" said Alice fiercly. We all looked at her confused at her outburst.

"If she is the reason for my impaired visions, then i want some answers!" she said angrily and Jasper placed a relaxing (literally) hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Where is she?" said Jasper, looking at me.

I searched for a few seconds before i found her. I saw her through others thoughts but, i couldn't find hers. What? That's not possible! How could i not hear her? This girl was strange, that was for sure.

"Edward, we are waiting" said Alice impatiently.

"She's in the cafeteria sat with Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber and Lauren Malory" I said though my mind was till occupied by frustrated thoughts of why i couldn't hear her.

Like before, we all kept together as we walked into the cafeteria. It must have looked wierd, but we didn't really mind. We all looked around as soon as we entered and found her, mid way through telling the girls about her home. She looked at us as we entered, and her eyes followed us as we sat down. She smiled again, and i longed to know why. The girls had given up on the conversation and had gone back to Jess' date with Mike Newton. Ugh! Disgusting!

She looked at us all one by one. We didn't look at her. Jasper registered that she was confused at us, our behaviour, our looks, WHAT! It was frustrating not knowing. We were all on edge, waiting for her to do something. I thought it was pretty dumb actually. She just had Emmett and Jasper in a class, and she didn't do anything, so why would she do anything now? But still, every breathe she took, every slight movement had everyone else gripping their partners hands. We were all looking in different directions, like we usually did. We were snapped back by a sigh.

She sighed and looked sadly at the table for a moment, before looking up and looking up at us. The other girls on the table hadn't heard her sigh, so their conversation went on as usual. At first she looked surprised, as we all sat starring at her. It then changed to wonder, then anger, then.....fear.

Her face paled even more, and her eyes widened as she looked into our eyes. Her whole body froze, and she gripped the edge of the table like she had in English. Her breathing became faster as her heart accelerated. We all just continued to stare at her, wondering what the hell was going on. The other girls on the table finally realised that something was wrong.

_What the hell. The new girl looks like she's about to fall apart. I wonder if she'll have a break down? Why does she have to sit with us anyway. I don't know why all the lads like her so much, she's not even pretty_ thought Lauren, and for some reason, i wanted to hurt her. How dare she say that about her!

Jess didn't actually realise that something was up, she was too enthralled with her own thoughts to notice anyone else. _Oh my god i hope Mike asks me out again. I had such a good time, especially when we were on the car ride home_ I quickly pulled out of her thoughts, they were getting too graphical.

Only Angela's thoughts had me relax a bit _I wonder is she's okay. It can be scary starting a new school. Maybe i should help her to her next class, but she looks kinds independent. What is she staring at? The Cullen's? Woah! She looks like she's gunno collapse._ Her thoughts were filled with genuine care for the girl.

She was still starring at us, but it had only been two seconds since she started. My family were confused by her behaviour towards us.

Angela waved her hand in front of her face, that seemed to snap her out of it a bit. She didn't look away from us, but she seemed to relax a little.

"Bella? Hey, are you okay? you don't look so good" i head Angela's voice over the many other voices in the cafeteria. She was right. She looked like she was about to be sick or collapse.

"She looks pale" I heard Jessica say. Well, st least she's observant.

"She's always pale, that's just the colour she is" Laurens words echoed her thoughts, she said them with such venom i really wanted to rip her throat out. Woah! Where did that come from? Why did i want to kill her for saying that?

"errmm...I'm gunno get some air" She got up quickly, tearing her eyes away form us, as she walked faster than humanly possible, fast enough for her to blur slightly. I heard her open the double doors and step outside, her pace hesitated slightly, as if changing course. She made her way across the car park. I didn't hear were she went. The double doors snapped shut with a bang, and it blocked off the sound.

My family sat looking at each other, confused, nervous and a little afraid. No-one said anything for a while.

"It doesn't make any sense!" said Jasper frustrated. He had been trying to figure it out, but couldn't.

"Why does she fear us, why did she go all freaked out when she saw us?" he said to no-one in particular

"All humans fear us, it's their instincts" said Rose simply

"No, this was blatant fear, not instincts. She was afraid of us. And when she saw our eyes.... She was so confuse, afraid, and angry. I wish i knew why!" Right on cue, they all turned to look at me, looking for answers.

I sighed, this wsn't something i liked to admit. "I'm having the same problems as Alice" I said quietly.

"You can't read peoples minds anymore" said Emmett hopefully. He didn't like the fact he didn't have any privacy, not that i exactly enjoyed it, but i didn't have any choice, it's not something it can just turn on and off.

"No, i can still hear you all. Just....not.......her" I said slowly.

"Are you sure?" said Alice looking worried. We were the ones that checked if someone was dangerous or not. If they were, we move, or.... "sort" the problem out.

Nodding, i answered "Yes. I tried to when we first met up. I tried to find out where she was, but i couldn't. I had to go through other peoples minds to find her. I tried in here as well, in case it was just a distance thing, but i still couldn't" I said sadly. I felt so ashamed. This was my thing, what i was good at. Now it didn't work....i was useless. I know how Alice feels now. I grabbed her hand ( the one that wasn't being clutched by Jasper) and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry i gave you such a hard time" I said softly. A small smile lit up her face. I hadn't seen her smile in a few weeks- since this whole thing had started. She squeezed my hand in return.

The bell went then, and we all went to our lessons. I wanted to see the girl- Bella- again. Bella. What a beautiful girl, i mean, name. Well, she was beautiful. Such beauty i had never seen before. She was skinny, but not agonizingly so. She had curves in all the right places (not that i looked being the gentleman that i was. But i caught a few boys looking as i entered their minds), and she held herself differently than others. She stood tall, proud, but, it was like she had an invisible sign saying "Don't mess with me, you'll regret it". She didn't look it, but i knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. Her eys were like pools of chocolate, that i could just fall into (even though i don't eat it). Her face so perfect, so beautiful, that i longed to touch it.

This was wierd, why was i feeling like this? Jasper was already giving me strange looks, but i was too busy trying to figure this out myself. She was different, but different could be good. I wanted to tell her that. I wanted to know why she felt such negative emotions all the time. Why she was sad, why she smiled when she looked at us. But, first things first. I had to actually meet her.

There you go then. Edwards Perspective. I might do a few more of Edwards, but i'm not sure. Tell me what you want.

Please review !! My life depends on it

xxxx


	8. Love or Fear?

Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.  
I'm gunno do half of this chapter on Edward, and Half on Bella :)

**Edwards Point of View**

Alice, Emmett and I had Physics now, while Jasper and Rose had chemistry (The subject). I kept an eye out for the girl, having to look through other peoples minds to find her. She had history now, and looked rather bored. Like in English, she sat at the back to one side, starring out of the window, and fidgeting, but she didn't put her head phones in.

When the bell went, she hesitantly got up and left the class. I did the same, not knowing a single word the teacher had said. I found that it angered me that boys were following her, and watching her. But, why should i be angry, isn't that what i was doing right now? But there was something else as well. Another emotion that i haven't really felt in such force before.

Jealousy

Wait, i was jealous? Why was i jealous? I pondered over this as i sat down in maths. I was with Alice and Jasper this time, and we were all looking out for the girl. I saw her walk past the door, her image distorted slightly by the glass window. I heard her stand outside the door, until a few seconds before the bell. Strange. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. Some of the people in the class who'd had history with her, and she had done the same thing then as well.

The teacher- Mr Player- wasn't a very nice man, nor did he have any sort of superior intellect. He found my family irritating because, to be honest, we were smarter than he was. As he took the girls slip, he sized her up. He decided that she would have no exceptional level of intelligence, rather ignorant i think. I sat and watched her sit down at the back again, the eyes of most of the boys in class following her, though she seemed oblivious to them. The teacher handed out the work, he chose it because he couldn't be bothered, and it was supposed to keep them busy all lesson.

I waited, but got frustrated when everyone turned away to do their work. After about five minutes, everyone turned to see Bella sat with her hand in the air. Mr player walked down the isle to her, where he took her paper and handed her another one. He grunted as he walked back to his desk. I heard his thoughts through the thin wall that separated the classes.

_Girl thinks she's so clever. Lets see how bad she's done_He thought with a smirk. I felt his anger at the fact that she had got every question right. He was shocked that she could have done this in five minutes when it should have taken an hour. He wondered how long it would take to do the next one. As if on cue, the girl raised her hand again, and he went to collect her sheet. He didn't hand her another one though.

Walking away he muttered to himself -  
"Student thinks she's better and smarter than everyone, even the teachers! ha! I'll be telling the others about this, i wonder if shes this good in all her lessons. She's worse than the Cullens. Lets see if she can handle these..."

I rolled my eyes. Usually the teachers got a bit irritated when we got a bit "too" clever, and they used us as examples everywhere. It was annoying. oh, he was going to bring out the Toughest Questions Ever. I stifled a laugh. Alice and Jasper shot me a questioning glance, but i waved it off. These questions were kind of famous in the school. He had only asked one person to answer them, a little, scared new girl who was late to class. She failed miserably, and he ridiculed her for it for the entire year. But i wanted to know how Bella would do. She already proved that she was smart, but just how smart was she?

He asked her to come out to the front of the class. This usually puts people off and distracts them. She got out of her chair slowly, but a small smirk on her face. When she got to the front of the class, he fired questions at her. She answered every single one correctly, much to the annoyance of the teacher. I heard Jasper chuckle, and i turned to him.

"I can't believe how clever she is" said Alice quietly, her eyes wide in awe.

"I can't believe how angry sir is getting" she said smirking.

They were listening to the whole thing through the wall, good hearing can come in useful sometimes.

Smiling, i went back into their thoughts. She never broke eye contact with the teacher, never fidgeted or moved, never showed any weakness or signs that she was going to falter. All the students had stopped work, and put their pens down, eagerly watching the scene unfold. As the bell went, the students got up, and walked quickly out of the room, slightly scared of Mr Players expression. We all got up and left the classroom, waiting to see of Bella would come out. Bella paid no attention to Sirs expression, and asked nicely if she could leave. He thought about throwing the exercise book at her, but thought better of it, and dismissed her. The remaining students quickly walked away, wanting to tell everyone about this.

We followed, not wanting to be caught listening or spying. We sat in the cafeteria, and the whole school were talking about it, even the kitchen staff were.

"They entertain easily don't they?" said Emmett slyly. We all knew what Emmett sort of entertainment was, it involved either a grizzly bear, or Rose. Yuck! He was imagining Rosalie-- well, you get the picture.

We all smiled in agreement, but didn't answer, as we heard her approach the double doors that led into the cafeteria. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breathe, she pushed the door open. The whole cafeteria fell silent immediately, it was quite comical. She pretended not to notice, and walked directly to get some food. As soon as her back was turned the talking started again. She flinched at the sudden uproar in noise, as did we. She spotted the "serve yourself" counter, and eyes it hesitantly. As she walked up to it, her eyes screwed up as if she had a head ache. She reached the station, but stood frozen. Her face was screwed up, her shoulders defensive and tense.

She was like that for 3 minutes, 14 seconds. The double doors opened, and a breeze wafted through the cafeteria, and she relaxed a little. But, the eleven boys who entered soon joined in the mass talk, and she dropped her tray and walked out. No-one saw her leave except us, and we were very close to leaving as well. It was so loud in here! How could such a little place create so much noise? Her pace was a little above the humans as she walked out. She leant against the wall outside, and took deep breathes.

"Did she get sick or something?" Asked Emmett.

"Maybe she was embarrassed." Said Alice thoughtfully.

"No, she was in pain, like a head ache" Jasper said looking at Alice

"So she does have good hearing then" Said Rose nodding her head to herself.

"We need to talk to her" I said, but it was a lie. I wanted to talk to her, to get to know her. Was that selfish?

We all got up, and made our way out to the car park. No-one noticed our exit, too busy gossiping.

"I actually feel sorry for you you know. First day, and she's already the talk of the school" said Emmett thoughtfully.

"mmmmm" said Jasper in agreement, the rest of us stayed silent.

We traced her scent across the car park, past the car park, and......into the.......Forest? Why did she go into the forest? We followed it in, until we couldn't anymore. It disappeared. How strange. There was no trees, no bushes, it just..... stopped. We all looked around confused, and began searching for her scent in other places like trees- like she would actually climb one- , but still we came up empty. We began to broaden our search, looking further away, miles away from the school, but still came up empty. We headed back to towards school, running through the forest.

"How the hell does your scent just disappear?" asked Emmett

"Easy, it doesn't. You can't erase your scent, it's impossible" said Jasper frustratedly.

"Obviously not, if she can do it" said Rosalie obviously

We left the way we came in, but there is was. Her scent was there, but leaving. We were all so confused. This isn't possible. It's like she just disappeared for 40 miinutes, then reappeared in nearly the same place! I also noticed that the tree on the left side was uprooted, and had a dent in it. I dismissed it. Maybe one of my family did it, i thought as we walked at human pace to our next lesson. Art. We had art together so we didn't have to separate, which i could tell they were all happy about. We were all on edge. I noticed that her scent was everywhere we went, she had been where we were now.

"Guys, i think we have the same lesson as her" I said quietly as we reached the door.

They reactions were varied. Some nervous, some scared, some anxious, some apprehensive. We entered the room and spotted her at the back on her own. We went to the teacher who gave us paper and told us what to do. Walking to her table, i noticed that she had earphones in, and she didn't react when we sat down on her table. But i still wasn't sure if she could hear us.

As if reading my mind, Rose said "Are you sure she can hear us" I doubt she could have heard that, i barely heard that and i'm stood next to her. She directed her question at me and i sighed frustrated.

"I'm not sure, i still can't read her mind, it's like shes not there" My frustration showed in my voice, as we all peeked at her.

"I dunno, when Edward said that she got all smug, then happy, then dread" Said Jasper.  
"Now she's feeling stupid and annoyance" He said amused at her emotions, and at the fact that she had revealed herself.

_Now shes feeling awe towards me. Oh! If she can hear us, then she must have figured out what i can do!_ His thoughts panicked

We were all scared of her. I mean, she was an unknown. She could do things that humans can't, but she isn't one of us. So what is she?

Her jaw clenched and she let out an angry breathe. She finally looked up, narrowing her eyes at us. Yep, she was annoyed. Her hand kept moving on the paper, and i peeked at what she was drawing. It was a forest, with a rabbit hopping behind a tree. It sounded so juvenile, but it was amazing. She was an amazing artist. She didn't catch my starring, and we ended up just starring at her, with her starring at us.

"Okay, enough of the staring." Said Emmett. He had she shortest attention span of the lot of us, so i wasn't surprised to have him cave first. When she stare at him, he flinched away from her. I couldn't blame him. Her eyes showed hate, pure hate. It takes a lot to scare a vampire, and quite a lot to scare Emmett. I heard Jasper keeping track of her emotions.

_Smug again. And i think she just gave herself a mental high five?_

Emmett recovered though and carried on.  
"We want answers" He said plainly. She smirked at him.

"And what gives you the impression that i will tell you anything, if there was anything to tell in the first place. You would have no right to know" She said dodging the subject. But she did have a point, we don't even know her. She spoke quietly and sweetly, hiding how annoyed she was. She quickly pulled out her earphones, not that she needed to, but it would look weird to have a conversation with them in.

Her remark left us speechless. "What? You think that you'd just waltz up and I'd tell you these "answers" you want?" She laughed, clearly entertained by us. We were trying to indimidate her, you know, it would usually work. Five vampires again one......? But what was she?

Alice spoke up next. She was still angry about the holes in her vision  
"We do have a right to know!" She said fiercely, but still quietly.

"Oh, and whats that?" She said looking like she truly was interested in the answer.

"You aren't the only supernatural thing here you know. With you here, you are threatening to expose us" said Rosalie fiercely. Now i know why she was annoyed.

"Supernatural? What? little old me? But do enlighten me. what do you think i am?" i said teasingly. But, from Jasper, i could tell that she was serious about the end part. So she was something different.

"We don't know, that's why we asked. It's obvious that you're not human" said Jasper, frustrated by her lack of co-operation.

"you know that i could take that as offensive. I mean, do i look like a goblin, or warlock dude?"

She wasn't taking this seriously. We all thought about that. She didn't look like a a goblin or warlock, so what could she be? My siblings thoughts were like mine, wondering what she could be.

_She's worried now_ Jasper reported, knowing i would be listening.

_What? That's not possible! _His eyes widened _she just blocked all emotions from me. It's like she's not there._

My eyes widened with his. How can she do that? No-one can hide emotions. The only time anyone has is when they were in a coma, brain dead, or actually dead. Well, she clearly wasn't in a coma or brain dead. And i could hear her heartbeat, so she definitely wasn't dead.

Jasper was curious now, as well as scared. What else could this girl hide?

"How?" Whispered curls still curious, forgetting about the fact that he wasn't supposed to be feeling her emotions at all. After all, we were supposed to be humans!

She looked squarely into his eyes and tilted her head slightly to one side  
"What?" She was almost asking him to tell her our secret.

"How can you fee-" He stopped himself, realising what he was about to do.  
_She's annoyed now, and unbelieving, still smug though._

She finally broke eye contact with us, which made us all relax a bit. I don't know why this girl was so scary to us. She looked down at her watch, and nodded, then looked at her picture. It was nearly done, but i don't know how she could have done it. I mean, she was starring at us the whole time. She seemed to be debating something about her picture, probably colours, since it had none, but i thought it looked fine the way it was.

She sighed quietly and looked back up at us, her eyes kinder now.  
"Are you going to do any work?" She said looking at us lazily. Where did that come from? One minute we were talking about what she was, and next, of we were going to do any work? This girl was strange. My families thoughts echoed mine. We were all confused at her behaviour. She sighed again, and motioned to our blank, forgotten pieces of paper. We hadn't been paying attention to the teacher when he told us what to do, we were too busy keeping an eye on Bella.

She gave up asking though, and just got back to her picture. My families thoughts all overlapped and blended together as they thought the same things. She seemed to be thinking about something though.

_She's pleased about something_ Thought Jasper

For a while we sat starring at her, but she just ignored us, and got on with her picture which she was shading. The bell rang loudly through the room, and i saw her flinch slightly at the sound. She got up, picking up her forgotten i pod and phone and put them in her bag. She looked at us.

"Well?" she said slowly, her eyes widening as if she was talking to a child.

"What?" said Emmett. As i said, not the brightest candle in the box is our Emmett. God, he sounded dumb.

"Well, the bell went, and you lot haven't moved" She said obviously. It was true, the other students and even the teacher had already gone, leaving us alone with the girl- no! Bella.

We just shrugged and kept on starring at her. She must find that annoying, or creepy, at least. She just sighed and grabbed her bag and picture, laying it on the pile at the front of the class. We didn't move, and waited until she was out of hearing range before we spoke.

"well that didn't go as planned did it" said Emmett, rubbing his forehead.

"well, she had a point. how could we expect her to just tell us, she doesn't even know us" said Alice, who was now picturing the two of them having a friendship.  
"She didn't even say that she wasn't human" said Rosalie

"that doesn't mean anything though. She can hide her emotions, make herself totally numb. I'm sure she could lie easily." said Jasper, revealing to the others what had happened.

We all got up, and went to our next classes. I nearly smacked myself when i realised that i still hadn't spoken to her. But, i didn't want to, not in front of my family anyway. I wanted to speak to her alone. The class passed quickly, and we all met up and went out to the car park, and waited for her to come out. She did, but, although she was running, she was one of the last out. We all looked over to were her truck was, but.....it wasn't there. WHAT?!

She walked out and saw us starring at her again. She smiled a little and rolled her eyes. As she walked over to the side of the pavement, she hesitated, and put took one step into the road. She stood still for a moment as if deciding something, but sighed a little and stepped back. If she had been any later in doing do, she would have been hit by that physco Tyler Crowley's van. She made her way over to him, as though already knowing what was going to happen. She made sure that he was alright, and eased his mind after he admitted he was guilty and sorry. He was one of the ones who followed her around all day and stared at her. He drove away feeling a little better, and very happy. That was wierd, one minute he was distraught and scared out of his mind, next, he was nervous but happy? I looked at Jasper, who looked as confused as i was. It wasn't him who was affecting his emotions. Who then? I listened to his thoughts as he drove away.

_Wow. I wonder how the others will take this. I actually spoke to her! to bad she didn't touch me, that would have drove Mike and Eric up the wall_ He thought gleefully.

She watched him drive until he was out of sight. She sighed quietly and turned to go towards the forest again. No way, i wasn't going to lose her again! I don't know what made me do it, but i grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. As she turned around to look at me, i realised that i had never actually looked at her directly, well, with her knowledge that is. As our eyes connected, i felt something in my stomach do a flip flop. My mind blanked as i lost myself in her eyes. I vaguely heard Jasper in my head.

_Wow! What the hell? The same thing happened to both of you at the same time!? What was--- Oh My God Edward! Tell me you don't--like her_ He cringed mentally, and i had to restrain myself not to hit him. What was so bad about liking Bella? She was gorgeous, clever, powerful. She was perfect.

_Oh God_ I blocked out Jasper as he pitied me.

My hand tingled as i touched her, longing for more. I had to restrain myself, not to pull her into my arms.

Hang on! No! I don't even know what she is!

_Does it really matter that much, love is love_ A voice in my head said.

Love? Love! I'm in love with her? Oh!

_You're both in denial about it though_ Thought Jasper, as though he knew what i had just found out.

Crap!

**Bellas Point of View**

**I know that i am skipping huge bits, but they will catch up to each other eventually. Just bear with me.**

I awoke god knows how long later. The sun was still up, so it couldn't have been out that long. I heard people in the distance, in the school car park. It was either break, dinner or the end of the day. I found myself on the forest floor, sore, aching and hurt. I tried to stand, but my four paws wouldn't support me. My wounds burned savagely with every move i made. I changed quickly, and found the pain easier to bare as i got up onto my knees. Reaching out, i gripped a tree to my left and pulled myself to my feet. I didn't let my back touch the tree, not wanting anymore pain than i was already in. As soon as i had reached out, the pain seared through my back, making my eyes water and my surroundings blur.

Grabbing my bags, i appeared in my room, not wanting to walk it. I shuffled to my dresser, and pulled out a baggy shirt that wouldn't irritate my burning back. I changed carefully, and regretted the tight shirt i had put on this morning, as it rubbed my back vigorously. The baggy shirt was....baggy, and not very flattering, but it didn't hurt to wear it. I checked the mirror, i looked a mess.

_Well, you were just attacked and nearly killed by a vampire! Give yourself a break._ I thought.

I didn't like the idea of getting a shower. The very thought of the pain it would cause made me cringe away. I cleaned myself up as best i could, trying to erase the "been on the forest floor for god knows how long" look. I ran downstairs, and glanced at the clock. 9:32. It was break at school then. I grabbed my truck keys from the hook and left the house, making sure to erase my tracks. If Charlie knew i had missed school he would flip out.

I drove to school slowly, hating every pot hole, speed bump and curve along the way. I never leaned back against the trucks comfortable seat, not wanting to touch my burning back and set off the pain again. I could tell that it was healing, but i wish it would hurry up!

I pulled up into school, and discovered that i had five minutes till the start of lessons. I carefully stepped out of my truck and walked over to the building, moving my back as little as possible. No matter how hard i tried, my back still flared sickeningly with the pain. I tried to make it seem like i was fine, walking normally, no humans noticed anyway. Exactly no _humans _noticed, but the vamps sure did. They were giving me questioning looks as i passed them in the coridoor, cringing every-time someone brushed past me.

The sudden rush to class and the students barging past, make my eyes water and made my stomach roll with the pain. I kept on walking regardless, and ended up at my class safely. No vamps in here. Was it weird to say i missed them? But, things had change now. When i looked at Edward in the corridoor, my heart still panged for him, but i shook with fear as the memory of him trying to kill me filled my head. I was scared of him?

_Of course you're scared of him!HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!!_ My mind shouted at me.

No, he didn't. He tried to kill the Jaguar, not me. He didn't know it was me. He couldn't have known.  
Could he?

My lessons were filled with pain, watering eyes, gasping for breathe every-time someone touched me. I mind was trying to figure out the whole Edward mess, and i didn't listen to word the teachers said. At dinner, i sat in my truck and ignored the forest. I don't think i could go in there yet, not after this morning. I felt my back getting better, as the pain lessened throughout the day, but it was still horrible.

As the bell went, i got out of my truck slowly and locked it behind me. My mind was still thinking in circles about the whole Edward thing. I knew they were all there leaning on their cars, watching me. They had been doing the same thing all dinner. Jasper still looked angry, but pained somehow. Guess he's feeling my pain. We were on the very opposite sides of the car park. I was in the slot nearest the entrance, the faster i could get out of here the better, while their car- the Volvo- was in the space closest to school.

I ignored them as i walked slowly towards the building my next class was in, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to even acknowledge them. To acknowledge anything. I was even too out of it to realise that there was a car speeding in my direction. I was walking across the wide road, ignoring everthing, too enveloped in my mind.

Did Edward hate me that much, that he wanted me dead? Jasper did, he said it himself. But Edward? He seemd to care about me. I nearly laughed at myself. He's a vampire, he cares for anyone who's got blood. So he did like me? No, he can't like you, he wants to kill you. So he doesn't like me but he doesn't dislike me? That's clear!  
But did he know i was the Jaguar? No, he couldn't have known. But my eyes stay the same colour, and although my scent turns animalistic, my scent is still there faintly. But why was he trying to kill an animal anyway? He's a vampire, he kills humans. Doesn't he? But, then why would he go after the Jaguar? Right- Vampire basics- i know that vampires eyes go red because of the blood in their system. So.... The Cullens eyes go golden because they eat.....honey?

No, vampires need blood. But he attacked a Jaguar! Jaguars have blood! He hunts animals? They all must do. Thats why they can all go to school and not kill the entire student body? I was surprised at how much that made sense Wow! I wonder why they--

My thoughts were cut off as the pain in my back soared to entire new levels. I was being spun around very fast, and my head spun dizzily, even though i was used to the speed. I mean, i wasn't exactly in tip top condition right now.  
I heard a loud car horn in the distance and a skid of tires on tarmac. I was very confused, and the pain wasn't helping at all. I discovered the reason for my pain though. Two arms where wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me away from somewhere. They were very hard, white and cold. Very, very cold. I could feel it through my shirt.

It was one of the Cullens. But i didn't know which one. It was obviously male though, judging by the muscles that were protruding from it. It wasn't Jaspers arm, it lacked the hundreds of bite marks. Besides Jasper wouldn't help me, he'd probably push me in front of the damn car. Emmett was too muscular, and this arm wasn't as big as Emmet's are. So, that left Edward.

My heart rate picked up, and i was torn. On one hand- oh my god! I'm in his arms! I never want to move. But on the other- This was the one who tried to kill you, and is causing you pain right NOW.  
He squeezed a little tighter and i could feel the pain getting rapidly worse. My eyes weren't watering, but were blurring at the edges. His chest (which was very nice by the way) was aginst my back, and though it should have been cooling me down, the pain ws too far gone to be helped and soothed by his ice cold skin.

We stood turned away from the road i had just come across, facing the school, both breathing heavily. I could hear the rest of his family converging on us, and the driver swearing profusely. Hang on! Mr Player? Why was he driving around the car park?  
The arms tightened around me, making me lose my train of thought in the onslaught of pain. He was probably trying to comfort me, but i could feel the burning spread through my back like someone had just sliced it open again. I was loosing the fight to stay conscience, wanting the painless peace. I relaxed in Edwards arms, my heart beat slowing.

"Bella?" Hm mm..... his voice was like velvet. So smooth, so beautiful. Even when it sounded worried.

The school in front of me started to blur, the edges darkening. The pain in my back reduced, as i sagged down further in his arms, and he had to support most of my weight. I heard his voice again, as well as the voices of his family around me, but i couldn't understand them. I let the blackness pull me under, revelling in the numbness that came with it.

**  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	9. Assistance

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.  
**

**Bella's Perspective**

God, that hurts! What the hell happened? All i could feel was pain. It invaded my thoughts and made it near impossible to think straight.

I remember a car, or a van. Thinking about honey, and eyes. Oh yeah, i remember now. I was thinking about edwards eyes wasn't i? Oh my god! This hurt! No, i have to remember. There was a van, arms, cold, and pain.

I remember! I was walking across the road, then Mr Player tried to run me over, but Edward pulled me out of the way, but held me too tight and made me pass out from the pain. Oh yay! I'm so glad i figured it out! Ugh! Why do injuries form vampires heal so much slower than others.

I could feel myself regaining conciousness. One- I could feel something soft beneath me. Hang on, i thought i was in the car park. Ugh! Confusing. Two- I could see light shining through my closed eye lids. And three- The more concious i got, the worse the pain is. Oh joy! I would rather be unconscious until i healed than wake up now.

But, it seems that i wasn't going to get what i want.

The pain peaked as i fell back to earth. It actually felt like that. Like i had been floating, then all of a sudden i was a heavy weight and was dunked back down to earth. It was strange. I felt all heavy and slow.

It then occured to me that i had no idea where i was. I wasn't in the car park that was for sure. What i was laid on felt soft, like a sofa or bed. My back flared agonizingly at the thought of the pain this spft thing should be causing my back. I scrunched my eyes up from the pain, resulting in a tear of pain leaking down my face. I felt my chest rise and fall as i took every breathe, letting me know i was alive.

I listened to were i was, hoping for it to give me any hint.

"She's awake now" I heard the one called Alice say quietly. I heard some scuffling and doors opening and closing, and someone coming down the steps at vampire speed. I heard them near me, where ever i was, and pause.

Wait, i was in the Cullens house? What? How? Why? Did they want answers this much? I thought about it, i figured i could take them, but it might be harder with my back in this condition. But would they hurt me?

I wanted to move, but i was scared that it would make my back hurt even more. I wanted, so desperately to wipe away the offending tear that was lingering on my face. It was a weakness. I know, i know. It is so cliche', crying is a sign of weakness, but it is true. You never cry in front of your enemies, it gives them fuel, and shows them your weaknesses. That was stupid, mine was pretty obvious.

"Bella? Bella can you open your eyes?" I heard Edward next to me say gently.

Was he going to be the one to kill me? At least the last thing i would see would be him. No, he is the enemie! You can't think like that! If he tries to kill you, you will have to fight back, and kill him. I mentally cringed away from the image in my mind.

Edward.....lifeless......unmoving.......dead.

I couldn't cause that! My heart broke as i thought about it.

I felt a cold hand touch mine, holding it gently, lifting it slightly form my side.

I wanted to look at him. To look in his beautiful eyes. Even if they were filled with anger, hate and digust, i needed to see them.

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting as the light reflected from the bright ceiling. Normal humans wouldn't have been too bothered my it, but with my eye sight, it was really bright.

I concentrated on thinking around the pain, one breathing in and out, and not letting the tears of pain fall. Edward just sat holding my hand for a while, letting me calm down a little bit. I felt the same as i had done the first time he had touched me. It felt so.....natural, so right.

"Bella?...." I heard him whisper beside me, almost silently.

I turned my head to the side, acknowledging the pillow that was behind my head. I was pleased that it didn't cause any more pain in my back. I just looked at him. I didn't speak, i just stared at him, and he stared at me. I looked into his eyes, willing him to understand, to know everything about me, to love me the way i loved him. His stare was intense as well, it felt like he was seeing right through me, into my soul. I wanted, so desperately, so look into his mind and find out what he was thinking, to know what he planned to do with me. But i couldn't. What would i face? Rejection? Hate? I knew i couldn't take it.

_Oh yeah! A group of fifty vamps you can take out, no problem. BUt looking inot someones mind and facing rejection you run away from? How screwed up are you? _I mentally shouted at myself sarcastically. But still.......i couldn't make myself do it. It was pathetic, i know. But causing him pain, would cause me pain.

I heard him sigh quietly, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Bella, what happened?" He said intently, i must have imagined the caring look his eyes took on.

"Err......" I tried to remember everything, but it was all jumbled up. "I......." I looked at him. He didn't look annoyed or smug at my lack of knowledge, as i expected. he looked......caring, and......loving. Could he......lo--

_Bella! He is a vampire! He has to act every day from humans, he is a master of deception, they all are! You cannot trust him! _A voice in my head said. but i wanted to trust him, even though what i thought had made sense.

"You were walking across the road when Mr Player nearly ran you over. Luckily, me and my family were close enough for me to pull you out of the way, seen as you were off in your own little world" His voice sounded annoyed then, and i waited for the anger and explosion of hate that would naturally unfold. But....

"I thought you were okay, but when you collapsed......" He finally looked away from my eyes, down at my hand, that he was still holding.

What was he saying? I didn't understand. I stared at him for a minute, confused, trying to figure this guy out. It was impossible.

I looked away from him, to see where i was. I was, indeed, on a couch. A HUGE couch. There were two other couches the same as this one- a just off white leather. There was a huge dining room table with chairs around it, nearly hidden behind a wall that didn't close it off from the room at all. There was also a huge staircase leading to the next floor. Large windows dominated the back wall. the effect was.....stunning. Elaborate painings hung aroundentire bottom floor, that had been turned into one big room by the looks of things. Everything was just an off- white colour.

I turned back to Edward when i heard his clothes shift, indicating that he was moving.

"Sorry. This is my house. My family and I brought you here because our father is a doctor and we wanted to make sure that you were alright" He said looking back into my eyes.

I shivered as i took in the sentance. His father was a _doctor_. but....i thought they hunted animals, not humans. Maybe i was wrong. But why would they want to make sure i'm alright.

_They don't. Thats just their excuse for bringing you back to their house, so they can ki--_ I stopped thinking then. I didn't want to think about them killing me.

But one thing was for sure. I had to get out of here. This was dangerous, very dangerous. If they didn't kill me, then they could find out what i wa,s then they would be hunted down like i am. I wouldn't do that to them, even if they do kill humans.

I didn't acknowledge his sentance, giving no reply. I don't know how long i had been stuck inside my own head, but every second was too much time!  
I sat up fast, regretting it immediately. The pain flared and burned my back. I gripped Edwards hand with much more than human strength, but i didn't care at this minute in time.

I closed my eyes, and took deep breathes, bowing my headto my chest, hiding from Edward behind my shield of hair. Well, so much for not showing any weaknesses.

I waited but the pain never lessened, so i decided that i would have to put up with it. I swung my legs over off the sofa, and got up. I was glad that Edward was sat near my head, otherwise he would have got a kick in the chops. I was going to fast, and using too much strength. Edward was surprised by the sudden movement but didn't make any move to stop me, never letting go of my hand. He rose with me, and steadied me as i swayed a little. Using his hand to center myself, the world stopped spinning.

I looked behind me, out of the windows. It was dark already! how long had i been unconscience for? I paniced a i thought of Charlie. His mind must be going a mile a minute. He must think that they have turned up again, and have finally killed me.

"I have to go home" I said quickly as i looked back at Edward. He was staring at me, with a slight frown on his face.

"Bella, i don't think that is a very good idea. You collapsed at school you could do it at home. Carlisle is here and can make sure you are alright" He made his eyes smoulder at me, and i was surprised that there wasn't a puddle of drool on the floor. BUt as soon as i thought of Charlie, i snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, but i have to. Thanks for looking after me and everything, i......appreciate it. BUt i really need to get back to Charlie..." I didn't finish, thinking about how badly Charlie would be worrying. Besides, i have to cook him his tea, and, trust me, Charlie couldn't boil water in a kettle.

I was surprised to hear Edwards voice change.  
"Why? Why do you have to go home, to _Charlie" _His voice was angry, and he was on the verge of shoutng, his hand was shaking in mine.

I ripped my hand away from his, once again, using more than human strength. I noticed he froze when i did that, hmm.... probably noticing my strength. But no-one talks about my dad like that! Okay, so he might not be my _real _dad, but, i love him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you so angry? What has Charlie done?" I shouted at him, no doubt every vamp in the house could hear us, but they could have heard us if we were whispering, so......

"Why am i so angry? WHY?!" He shouted right back at me, though i could tell he wasn't angry with me. But why was he angry with Charlie?

"Because of what he did to you! Have you seen your back?! " he lowered his voice a little, but his eyes were still angry.

"What?!" He thought Charlie had something to do with my back? If only he knew.....

He sighed in frustration, but didn't speak. I understood.

"What?! You think that Charlie had something to do with this?" I couldn't help it. I stepped away from him, and laughed my head off. The whole thing was absurd. Charlie couldn't hurt me, he was human. I would just heal. The very thought of Charlie actually "hurting" me was hillarious. I could tell that he was confused and frustrated with me.

"Why are you laughing?" he said in a small voice.

"You.....actually.....think that.... Charlie could....hurt....me?" I managed to get out inbetween my laughs.

I wiped tears from my eyes, and managed to sober up a bit as he asked the crucial question.

"The what happened?" he said more serious than i have ever seen him.

What the hell am i going to say?

_Oh, yeah, remember that Jaguar you nearly killed the other day, that was me?_

No, so what could i say to him?

"Well, i... fell over. It is actually very common for me. Unfortunately, i scaped my back on some old nails. How could you------" I made up very quickly, hoping he missed the hesitation. The something dawned on me.

"Hang on. How do you know about my back?" I said, now wondering where the jacket i was wearing was. If any of them had laid a finger on me.........

He looked embarrassed as i glared at him, now thankful that i had stepped away from him.

"Well, you were hurt and we had to make sure that you were okay so-" I cut him off, he looked down.

"Where are my car keys?" I said, closing my eyes. A part of my mind loved that they cared so much about me, that they would do that, but the othe part...

_Of course they care about you! You are a "thorn in their side", who knows what they could have done to you_ My mind screeched at me.

"Here" he said quietly, as he held them out. I heard them jingle together, and i opened my eyes.

I snatched them from him, and walked to the front door. I know i should be grateful for them helping me, but i was pissed. I ignored the pain inmy back as the movement of walking aggrivated it. I just gritted my teeth against it, and carried on. I got to the front door with out mistake. I mean, i was in a house full of vampires who wanted me dead, i expected them to stop me, or try to. But...nothing. I looked back to find that Edward hadn't moved, but he was staring at me with an apology in his eyes. I turned away, knowing how well vampires can act.

Maybe these vampires were all about the catch, not the kill. They didn't want their victim to be handed to them all vulnerable and injured. They wanted a fight.

but......

Maybe, they didn't. Maybe they just lived here out of shere coincidence, not because of me. Maybe they didn't want to kill me? But that was wishful thinking.

I opened the door, stepped out, and then closed it behind me. I saw my truck parked just to the left of the steps, and headed towards it. I didn't stop to check if i still had my bags or phone, i just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. The truck, now, did little to calm my anxiety. For the entire drive home, i expected them to jump out and attck me and my truck. But....i got home without any trouble. I found my bags and phone and everything sat in the passenger seat. I must have missed them in my hurry to get away.

I saw the front door open, making the front lawn glow with the light from the hallway. Charlie came bounding out, no doubt hearing the monster noises from my truck.

I opened the door to my truck and he came of envelope me in a hug. I stepped away from him though, seeing the hurt expression even through the darkness.

"I will explain everything dad, 'kay? Can you get my bags for me?" I said, planning what i would say to him.

"Sure honey" he said concerned and worried. Everytime i call him "dad" he will do anything. I know he isn't my real dad, and he knows i aren't his real daughter, but for as long he is guarding me, we are. But, i actually feel like a part of his family, despite the lack of mother and brothers and sisters.

He let me lead us into the house. I walked into the sitting room, and perched on the edge of the sofa. I heard the door shut, and Charlie go to the kitchen and put down my bags on the table. He walked beck and came and sat on the same sofa as me, waiting for me to start talking and explaining.

Taking a deep breathe, i tried to explain. But can i explain any of this? All of it had something to do with vampires! What do i tell Charlie when i get attacked by a vampire, while i am a jaguar, then nearly get run over, then the same vampire that tried to kill me, saves me, then t=his coven try to help/ hurt me? It was an impossible situation. But i had to tell him something, anything.

Come on!

**So, any thoughts on what she should tell Charlie? Input would be very welcome!  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	10. Aggitation

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.  
**

**Bella's Perspective**

After i managed to tell a _barely _believable story, he let me go to bed. I can't actually believe he believed me!

"I'm okay dad, i swear" I tried to sound convincing, but it was ruined by a wince.

"Bella, you're hurt, i can tell." He looked me over trying to find any injury. He didn't seem to realise the baggy clothes that i usually reserve for bedtime.

Oh no! I can't show him! How will i explain how fast i heal? I am pretty sure Charlie will get a little suspicious.

"Er.......well. It's an old injury- back in Houston, i fell over and caught my back on some nails. No biggy" I shrugged.

"I don't know Bella. The school called, and said that you missed all of your lessons after lunch. What happened?" He seemed ever anxious

"Well.....there was an.....incident" I tried not to lie "and, i was out of it for a while. Anyway, some people, Friends, from school took me home with them" wow, i didn't do very good did i? I make the Cullens sound like stalkers.

"Bella, you can;t get close to anyone, you know that. Who was it?" Charlie didn't like the fact that i couldn't have any friends, it was just too dangerous for them. He was very overly protective, but i liked it.

"Err.....The Cullens. I was with them before it happened. Besides, their dad is a doctor isn't he?" This seemed to placate him a little.

"Yeah, he is. They are such a nice family. They keep to themselves, but i have never had any problems with them at all, not even the kids. And they are so close with each other. Every time it's sunny, they go camping" He smiled.

So thats the excuse they give is it? So, maybe they do hunt animals? I wasn't sure, but it would explain the different coloured eyes. I was a little anxious to get out of this conversation.

"dad, is it alright if i go and rest a little?" I edged to the end of the sofa, getting up slowly to emphasise what i was saying.

"Sure babe. You sure your okay?" He got up with me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I winced slightly as he touched me. I seemed like every touch caused the pain in my back to flare.

"yeah, Dr Cullen fixed me up pretty good" I moved away from his hand. I turned and made my way upstairs, trying not to move my back. ha! You try walking without moving your back! it is very hard. By the time i was in my room, i had tears in my eyes.

I didn't bother getting changed, i just laid down on the bad. I slid my shoes off, and closed my eyes. I couldn't lay on my back, of course, so i had to lay on my side. The only problem was, i couldn't sleep when i was on my side either.

I think i slept about two hours that night. Great! I won't exactly be the nicest person to talk to tomorrow.

The last time i was got this injured from a vamp, it took four days to heal. Only three more days of pain then, only 72 more hours, 4320 minutes. I could do that. I think.

I got out of bed, feeling stiff and aching from laying in the same position for hours. I looked at my toiletries bag, and gulped. I needed a shower, i didn't want to smell or anything. But, it would hurt, a lot.

_Maybe i could shield my back? _Oh my god! How could i have not thought of this before. I could shield myself, or my back! How could i have forgotten about my shield. Quickly, i put a shield around the wound on my back, and, grabbing my toiletries bag, jumped into the shower.

That was probably the longest shower i ever had. It helped to relax my body and mind, actually, maybe a little bit too much. I fought to stay awake as i got into my truck. Since the pain in my back was being numbed by my shield, exhaustion took over. When i turned into the car park, most people were already there. Everyone included the Cullens of course.

I did actually feel bad about being so rude yesterday.

_Why? They are vamps and they took you into their home, with the rest of their coven, when you were unconscious!_

But, they didn't act like any vampires i have come across before. I have met hundreds of their kind, and they are totally different. But, why? What is it about them that makes them different?

Their eyes, their behaviour, how they can go to a school full of humans and not kill any of them, how Carlisle is a doctor. And, how they can blend in with humans so well. Most vamps hide away, living far from civilization in case they are discovered. But these ones hide in plain sight, living among humans, their food. I couldn't believe it. But did this mean they could be trusted? They weren't like other vamps, that's for sure, but did that mean that i can trust them with this?

I found myself staring at them, still sat in my car. They stared right back at me, their faces full of curiousity. I knew i must look the same. I wanted to know their deal, why they were like this. I wanted answers about them, like they did about me.

Vaguely, i heard the bell go, signalling the start of school. Trying, desperately, to keep my eyes open, i climbed out of my truck, locking it behind me. Since the Cullens ignored me for three weeks, i found myself aware of how alone i was. Usually, i don't mind being alone, but when your potential enemies were sitting metres from you, you had to appear strong. Even if that meant acting "human". So, i had become pretty good friends with Angela, and Jessica. Well, not Jess really, she was too stuck up for her own good, but Angela was really nice. So, i was classed as one of their "group"

I met Angela, Jess and Mike at the doors leading into the school. As usual Angela was nice, Jessica glared at me, and Mike followed me like a lost puppy. I was getting really tired of his "flirting" I told him straight out last week,"i don't like you like that".But, did he think that, no. He thought i just needed "time" to get to know him.

I handed in the English Essay, and the teacher said it was A star material. I wasn't surprised really, what else are you going to do when you can't go out because vamps are watching your house and your every move? Also, the gossip that had surrounded me that first day had nearly vanished. Since no-one had seen the car park incident, apart from the Cullens, nothing was done about Mr Player. He glared at me in class and muttered insults under his breathe, but i have bigger things to worry about than a teacher who had it in for me. Lunch and break times were easier, and i found that, after time, i got used to the noise level in the cafeteria. Of course there were those times where it would get to be too much and i would have to get away- usually into the woods.

The Cullens still followed me around, trying to figure me out, but i wasn't that annoyed by it anymore. Mainly because it gave me an opportunity to watch them, and try to figure them out as well. I still hadn't forgotten the fact that they could have done anything to me while i was unconscious. The very thought of vamps touching me like that made me shudder. But- didn't see the Cullens as vamps for some reason. They blended in with humans so well, that, if i had not known about them in the first place, i was pretty sure i wouldn't have had a clue. Still, they were the bad guys.

Weren't they? Ugh! My mind was on a loop, thinking the same things over and over again. It was very frustrating.

Edward. I sat in the cafeteria after a boring and uneventful maths lesson. I nearly got detention. Well, i did try to keep in the laughter, but i couldn't. Some of the things he said, it was just hilarious and i couldn't help myself. Anyway, i was sat in the cafeteria trying to pay attention to Jess and Lauren go on about some dance that was coming up soon. I tried to act interested, but i was too tired. I was actually surprised i hadn't collapsed at some point.

Giving up on acting like i was listening, i folded my arms on the table and laid my head in them. My eyes closed on their own, and i wasn't fighting the sleep anymore. Maybe i would get in trouble for sleeping in school, but i didn't care much. I didn't have to worry about my back for a while, and i would take advantage of that fact. I drifted into a lovely sleep, the screaming voices of the cafeteria becoming a faint buzz in the background.

Soon, much too soon for my liking, i felt my arm being prodded. I groaned as i was brought back to reality, i didn't want to surface this fast. It was probably one of the dinner ladies, wanting to clean the tables. I lifted my head, eyes blurry from sleep and tried to see who the person prodding me was.

I froze. Alice Cullen stood looking at me, with a very concerned expression on her face. I realised too slowly that the hand poking me was cold, ice cold. I got up quickly, grabbing my bag as i went. My eyes were still blurry, and i really couldn't see very well at all. I backed away from her, but she didn't move. I realised why pretty soon.

I felt my back hit something cold, hard, and unmoving. I was glad the shield was on my back, otherwise, that would have hurt a lot. I jumped forwards again, wanting to get away from these creatures before they could hurt me. Hang on, they couldn't hurt me! We were in school, in the middle of the cafeteria. I knew that if i raised my voice even a little, the dinner ladies would hear me. I was safe, but i wasn't happy about being surrounded by vampires.

Sighing, i rubbed my eyes, removing the sleep and trying to clear my vision. If i needed to fight, then i had to at least be able to see them. Taking a deep breathe, smelling the five vamps around me, including Edwards scent. God, i think he was some sort of drug. I could hardly think straight when he was around. I had to get a grip, I couldn't let my guard down.

"Err......" I looked at the clock, surprised i was ten minutes late to my lesson.

"Thanks for waking me" I said. Alice smiled a little, but they all still looked concerned.

There was silence for a while, until Rosalie blurted out a very random question.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She looked slightly embarrassed but eager for the answer.

"No" I said slowly, trying to figure out the question.

I waited for them to explain, but they seemed happy to stare at me.

"Well, i have to get to my lesson, so....." I trailed off as i headed for the double doors, only to be stopped.

"Your back looks better" Edward said, his voice was like heaven. His voice was mocking, like he didn't believe i was hurt in the first place. but even when his voice was like that, it was.....No! Concentrate!

I turned, narrowing my eyes at him. I was quite surprised when they all flinched, i wasn't that scary was i?

"Well, you would know wouldn't you!" I said, before walking out of the cafeteria. I know, not exactly the most mature thing to do, but i was annoyed.

I then remembered i had Biology. The lesson i had with Edward. This was going to be fun (sarcasm).

I walked in, slowly. I looked up, and saw that Edward was already sat in his desk. I must have been really slow. No-one noticed my entrance. The classroom was black, the teacher had put on a DVD. If i was human, i wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Good thing i wasn't.

I crept over to my seat, and slid into it, making no noise at all. I dropped my bag to the floor, and relaxed in my seat. With the darkness, the silence, the warmth, the exhaustion came again. I let my arms fold on the table again, and laid my head down, closing my eyes. I was very aware that Edward was next to me, i could feel the cold seeping through the air towards me. His scent surrounded me, and i wondered if this was how it felt to be high. I would have to try that some time, just for a comparison.

I dreamt of Edward, the forest, blood, The volturi, Charlie, death.

Well, it was more of a nightmare than a dream. Once again, someone with cold hands was prodding me awake, only this time, it could only be one person.

"What" I groaned quietly, though i knew he would hear me.

I raised me head to look at him. I was still annoyed with him, a lot, but i still had trouble concentrating when near him. The expression on his face worried me. Confused, angry, frightened, and skeptical. What the hell could all of that mean?

"Bella....." He looked around, breaking me out of the bubble i was in. The room was still dark, the video still playing. Why did he wake me up then?

"Why did you wake me up Edward?" I asked, my annoyance showing in my voice.

he didn't answer for a while, but finally, he did. "You were talking in your sleep" he said quietly. I froze. I knew i spoke in my sleep, but i had totally forgotten about it. Suddenly i was very awake. What had he heard?

Could i have revealed my secret, the secret that i have kept for my entire life, to my mortal enemy? Oh god!

I turned to him, waiting for him to start. My body trembled, my eyes widened, my pals sweated, all with fear. Mine, and Charlies' lives rested in his hands.

"You were talking about...me, trees, pain, Charlie......death" he looked horrified with it. He should have seen the dream!

"It was just a nightmare Edward" I tried to persuade him, but he wouldn't be swayed. There was something else, something he wasn't telling me.

He lowered is voice so any vamp could only just be able to hear it, but i could hear it fine, even over the video blaring out to the bored students.

"How do you know the volturi?"he gazed at me intensely, searching for his answer.

"Who........who are they?" I stuttered. I can usually act pretty well, but the one time i really need it, i can't.

His eyes narrowed at me, but not menacingly- calculating.

"I know you are different Bella, we all do" I know he was referring to his family "and you know the volturi, and you know about us. Bella, we need answers" His kind were always curious, that's why i was in the predicament i was in.

But, if there was one thing i hated, it was being told what to do. It was one of my major flaws, but i hated it. I got angry unnecessarily, and i struggled to keep my voice low enough to avoid human ears.

"You don't need to know anything. You and your _family _should learn to mind their own business" I sneered the word "family". They weren't a family, they were a coven. No matter how much they wanted to appear human, they will always be a coven of disgusting vampires.

The bell went, and i got up and left the classroom, before the lights had even been turned on, leaving Edward frozen in shock at my sudden mood swing. He had no idea! He had mine and Charlies life in the palm of his hands, and he is just so......ugh!

I still had another lesson to go to yet, but i really couldn't go. I couldn't risk getting too angry in the middle of art. When i get too angry, i loose control over my powers, and it isn't pretty at all. Once, when i was with another family, in Cuba, i set next doors car on fire, even though i was upatiars at the back of the house. I couldn't loose control with so many humans around, it was too dangerous, for them and me.

So, i went to the forest, seeking refuge in its depth and shadows. Today, they did little to calm me. I heard footsteps behind me, and i knew before i heard the voice who it was.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward shouted walking into the forest.

Still in human form, about three miles ahead, i slowed from my current running speed- which was faster than vampires- to a human walk. I came to a clearing. It was quite large, the trees framed it and made it a rough square shape. I changed once again, into an animal of the forest. I stuck around this time though, i wanted to see his face when my scent suddenly ended. I stayed hidden though, not wanting to reveal myself to him.

I hid behind a huge tree, sitting back on my hind legs, and waiting for his reaction. It wasn't what i expected.

He ran into the clearing, stopping in the middle, where my scent had disappeared. He lowered in head, as if in prayer. I heard him whisper

"Bella, where are you? What are you?" It sounded pained, hurt. This caused my anger to flare viciously.

He was still stuck on wondering what i was?! Didn't he know how much rode on his decisions. They could change his kinds future forever! Either that, or destroy me. He was so ignorant, so juvenile! He needed to be taught.

I had no idea where this was all coming from. I loved Edward, i knew that. But he didn't love me, and probably not hesitate to try to kill me. All my anger at everyone- The Cullens, who threatened to reveal my secret to the world, The Volturi and the humans who hunted me down and killed mercilessly- it was all directed at Edward.

I stepped out from behind the large tree, revealing myself. I didn't care if he recognised me from my scent, or my eyes. Pure anger and primal instincts came together and i felt, for the first time, scared of what i might do.

Edwards head shot up, looking me squarely in the eyes. He sighed my name, and that, for some inexplicable reason, made me even angrier. I growled deep in my chest, crouching like how a predator hunts his prey. Edward didn't move a muscle, just stared into my eyes. Before i could stop myself, i launched myself at his chest, snarling and growling loudly. He didn't try to move away, or stop me. He just watched as the force of my leap launched us both through the air.

We hit a tree, causing it to groan in protest, nearly splitting in half. I jumped up straight away, backing up a little, all the fur along my back standing straight up. The collision must have brought him back to the present, because he got up too, and shifted into a crouch. I wasn't distracted this time by his grace, and i didn't fear of hurting him. I had succumbed to the mind of the animal i was- a mountain lion, and i was the predator.

We both hurtled ourselves at each other, colliding in mid air, causing a huge _bang _that echoed through the forest. I hoped none of his coven would come and help him. We fell back to the ground, clawing and snarling at each other the entire time. We sprang apart as we hit the floor, and i ran at him, faster than a mountain lion should. He dodged and tried to grab me from behind, but i sensed him, and turned around, clawing him on his chest. His shirt tore easily under my claws. His skin was cut like butter with a knife, producing a deafening keening as well.

He staggered back, surprised probably, at my strength. I didn't let him rest though, i launched myself at him again and again. His njury had weakened him, and made it easier for me to attack him. This carried on for a while, but after a while i grew frustrated. I didn't want an easy target, i wanted a fight. Why wasn't he fighting?

I had cornered him with my last attack and threw him into a tree, he hadn't moved. I backed away a little, and actually looked at him, not calculating weaknesses, just looking. I was shocked. His clothed were ruined by my claws, they hung off his body like rags, the rest were strewn around the clearing. His perfect skin was torn open, huge chunks of flesh were actually missing. He wasn't bleeding, because he couldn't, but his wounds were pouring clear fluid. Venom. I knew it was their kind of blood, it replaced it when they were changed. The only movement was the slow, and unneeded rise and fall of his chest as he took breathe.

how could i have done this? I am a monster, no better than the Volturi. I was so ashamed, so shocked by what i had done. I loved this man, this vampire, and now look at him. If i didn't know that the only way to kill a vampire was to dismember and burn them, i would have thought he was dead. Slowly, i made my way over to him. He opened his eyes as i approached and raised his head to look me in the eye, i stopped as our eyes met.

"Go ahead" he whispered, closing his eyes again. He was giving up? Surrendering?

I walked up to him, slowly. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, not in this state. I had to make this right, to make him better. I knew only two ways to heal him. One- fetch him a big animal, which i wasn't going to do. or two- heal him myself. The only problem with that was, the process took most of my energy, and i am already exhausted. If i heal him, and he attacked, i would be defenceless to him.

As i got a few foot from him, his scent was so strong it nearly knocked me back. But the only thing i felt was revulsion. This was all of my fault.  
I walked right up to him, waiting for him to move or do something in defence. All he did was lean his head back on the tree. If he opened his eyes, he would be looking straight at me, but he didn't. He thought i would kill him. I couldn't do that, ever.

I gently pressed my nose to his forehead, closing my eyes. I didn't know how else to tell him i wasn't going to hurt him. After a few seconds, i moved my head, so our foreheads were together, our eyes mere inches apart. I stepped away after a few seconds, and i saw him look at me, surprised.

"You aren't going to kill me?" I found it slightly amusing that he spoke to a mountain lion like he expected an answer.

I just kept eye contact, trying to tell him that i wouldn't hurt him. I think he understood. He tried to get up, gasping from the pain of doing so. I stepped forward, pressing a large paw to him shoulder, careful not to hurt him further. He was hurting himself, and i couldn't let him do that.

He struggled against me for a second, but i increased the pressure and he relaxed beneath me. I removed my paw, confident he wouldn't try that again. I slowly moved to his left side, and sat down, carrying on until i was laid on the floor, stomach flat to the grass. I stretched out along his entire left side- his legs and arms and torso- resting my head on his chest. He looked surprised at my gesture. I couldn't blame him, i was acting more like a house cat than a wild animal.

Hesitantly, he raised his right hand. I watched him as he moved it and slowly stroked my face. I closed my eyes, a deep purr eminated from my throat, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"You are a strange creature, aren't you?" he smiled.

He winced as he moved his arm, reminding me of what i planned to do. Closing my eyes again, and concentrating, i channeled all of my energy into healing him. I heard him gasp, as i am guessing, his body glowed a strange red colour, it is what happens when i heal things. Yep, they glow red.

I felt my powers working. I saw as they healed the deep claw marks in his chest and back. I repaired his severed muscles in his arms, legs, and neck. I could feel the energy slowly drain me, but i kept it up. I don't know how much time passed, but after what seemed like hours, it was done. he was fine, not a scratch on him at all.

I struggled to open my eyes, exhaustion taking over. I heard him move beneath me, and he stroked my face again.

"Are you okay? Since when did mountain lions heal people? You are a beauty you know" he smiled as i purred again.

"You know you kind of remind me of someone. she's just like you, strange, powerful, beautiful." I felt his chest heave as he sighed.

I opened my eyes, willing him to say _my_ name.

"You remind me so much of..." His voice trailed off, and i looked up at him. He was staring at me, wide eyed.

Oh no! Please don't let him find out it is me.

Suddenly, the sound of running filled my ears. They were coming from north west- from school. The force of them all made the forest floor shake slightly. After a few seconds, all four of them burst into the clearing. They stopped as they saw Edward slumped against a tree, clothes ruined, and me backing slowly away from them all. There was complete silence for a second before-

"Edward, what hell?"

Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!


	11. The Human Within

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.**

**OKAY, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. I AREN'T DOING EDWARDS PERSPECTIVE ANYMORE, IT IS SLOWING THE WHOLE THING DOWN, AND GETTING ON MY NERVES. **

**SOORY IF YOU LIKED IT :(  
**

**Bella's Perspective**

**PREVIOUSLY..........**

"You know you kind of remind me of someone. she's just like you, strange, powerful, beautiful." I felt his chest heave as he sighed.

I opened my eyes, willing him to say _my_ name.

"You remind me so much of..." His voice trailed off, and i looked up at him. He was staring at me, wide eyed.

Oh no! Please don't let him find out it is me.

Suddenly, the sound of running filled my ears. They were coming from north west- from school. The force of them all made the forest floor shake slightly. After a few seconds, all four of them burst into the clearing. They stopped as they saw Edward slumped against a tree, clothes ruined, and me backing slowly away from them all. There was complete silence for a second before-

"Edward, what hell?"

**NOW..........**

Emmett looked very, very confused, they all did. They approached Edward slowly, as if seeing if he would attack them. Edward, no longer being restricted by injuries or a mountain lion, got up slowly, like he was testing himself. As he stood, he looked back at me, and i froze. Did he know what i am? Who i am? What will he do? Ugh! Why does he have this effect on me? The never ending questions.

"Thank you" He whispered, but i heard him.

"Err... Edward, why are you talking to a mountain lion?" Jasper asked. He was the one i liked the least. I mean, i didn't particularly like any of them, but i definitely liked him less than the rest. How dare he call me a "thorn in their side"!

Edward didn't answer, but Jaspers voice seemed to bring back to the events at hand. Alice ran up to him, at vampire speed of course, and hugged him.

"I was so worried! Your future disappeared two minutes after the bell went, and i couldn't see anything! I thought......" She trailed off, nearly sobbing.

"I'm fine Alice, i swear" he hugged her back.

She stepped away from him, smiling a little "but, what were you doing out here? Our future only disappears when Bella is near on of us. What have you been up to Edward?" Emmett and Jasper laughed at her meaning, while Rosalie just shook her head.

"Bella fell asleep in lesson, and......." He glanced at me. Yep, he knew. "She started to have a nightmare, and she was talking. Most of it was harmless, about Charlie, and the forest. But......she started talking about the Volturi. About Jane and Felix, and Aro. When i asked her about it, she got defencive, and tried to lie. She ran out of class angry, and i went after her to see if she was okay" His eyes flashed back to mine. I noticed he didn't mention how i had dreamt of him. Oh my god! Did he know i liked him? Major embarrassment.

I was still frozen to the spot, just watching the scene play out in front of me. The Cullens seemed oblivious to my presence, at the moment.

"And......what happened?" Emmett, i noted, was a very childish and impatient person. He was bouncing up and down, wringing his hands together. I guess he didn't handle suspense well.

"Well, i followed her out here, into the forest. I used my usual speed, but it took me this long to actually get anywhere near here. She must have been going very fast" He narrowed his eyes at me, looking over Alices shoulder. His brothers and sisters had made a semi circle around him, nearly blocking him from view.

"Anyway, her scent vanished right in the middle" He pointed to the middle of the clearing.

"Again?!" Jasper said sounding quite frustrated.

"And where exactly does the lion come into this?" Rosalie asked, moving, so she faced me. The others did the same, creating a wall of Cullens.

"Well, she just kind of showed up.....and attacked me" He hesitated slightly. His family loked slightly taken aback.

"But, Edward, you are a vampire dude! You could easily take down a mountain lion" Emmett smiled at his brother.

Edward shook his head. "Not this one Em. She's stronger, and faster than any animal i have ever seen. She's stronger than a vampire, stronger than me" he said, i saw Emmett's eyes sparkle a little, a little smile creeping on his face.

"Well, lets see shall we?" Edward tried to stop him, but Emmett pounced at me.

I was still frozen, letting his huge body crash into me, flinging us both backwards. This snapped me out of my trance-like state.

_If he wants to mess with me, he has to deal with the consequences _I thought.

I switched back my predator mind, as i sprang up off the floor faster than him, and crouched low to the floor, growling loudly.

"Oh, a fighter?" he seemed amused by my actions. Bring it on, buddy!

So, we fought. He punched and kicked, while i slashed and clawed. He was strong, maybe the strongest fully grown vampire i had fought before, but he wasn't as fast as Edward. We tore down trees as we fought, destroying them with a sickening crunch, snapping them in half. I was well and truely knackered. Despite my fatigue, i didn't let him gain any ground on me. After about twenty minutes, he stepped out of his crouch, standing up straight.

"Wow, you weren't kidding were you!" he appraised me.

I stood on the other side of the clearing, panting. I needed to sleep!

Emmett went back to his family. They hadn't moved from their line, but were all gawking at me, open mouthed.

"So.....what is she?" Asked Rosalie, curious.

"Well, either Forks has a lot more mythical creatures than we thought, or...." Please don't say it, please don't say it" This is Bella" I closed my eyes, wishing i could just disappear. Well, i could, but that would be a little suspicious.

"What?! Edward, this is a mountain lion, not a human, not Bella" Jasper said slowly.

"Aw.....Eddies got Bella on the brain. He's even seeing her in mountain lions!" Emmett mocked. I was glad they weren't taking this seriously. But, did Edward really have me on the brain? Did that mean he liked me? No, that's impossible, isn't it?

"Well, her emotions aren't very animal-like, that's for sure." Jasper said seriously. I shrank away from all of their piercing stares.

"I dunno......" Alice said, her face screwing up.

"Look, my future disappeared, like it does around Bella. I disappeared the same time i found her." He took a step towards me. "Her scent disappears, and the mountain lion appears seconds later. Her scent, it is similar to Bella's. She can do things..... things that i can't even begin to explain to you" I knew he was referring to the healing experience he had.

His entire family were still staring at me, all listening to his reasoning. I could see them beginning to agree with him. I heard Edward take a deep breathe, taking another large step towards me, so that there was only 12 feet between us.

"And her eyes......they aren't the usual lion colour, they are brown, a beautiful chocolate brown........the same as Bella's" He stared into my eyes, and i stared back. He knew! They all knew! My eyes were wide with fear, despite my exhaustion. I was still frozen to the spot though, awaiting their reaction. Would they believe him?

But, he knew the colour of my eyes? How? Of course i knew the colour of his, a beautiful topaz.

"That is definitely Bella" I heard a smile in Jasper's voice.

In my perifial vision, i saw the others turn to Jasper questioningly. Me and Edward stayed connected, staring into each others eyes.

"I know, because, as soon as Edward said that......... i felt her love for him grow" They all turned to me, their eyes wide.

I broke eye contact with Edward, looking at the Cullens. They were all walking towards me and Edward, at a slow human pace. They stopped about twenty feet from me, never looking away.

"Bella?" Alice said quietly, i could tell she wasn't sure what to believe yet.

Without thinking, my head whipped around in her direction. I was used to the reaction when i was human, but i wasn't human, was i? Animals aren't supposed to understand humans, much less respond to them. I was so stupid!

I heard her gasp at my reaction. Suddenly, a chorus of "Bella's" broke out all around me. I was so confused, i stumbled back, but they followed. When the voices quietened, probably seeing what they were doing to me, only one voice remained.

"Bella?" I was almost a sigh. The most beautiful sigh i had ever heard...

No! They know who you are! This is it!

I looked around frantically, thankful that they had stopped advancing on me. I kept walking backwards, trying to get away from them.

"Bella!" He sounded so urgent, so demanding.

I shook my head from side to side, in denial. I looked into his eyes as i did it, not realising that i was confirming what he was telling them. I froze, looking at the ground, shocked and ashamed at what i had done. I looked back into his face, not sure if i wanted to see his response.

"Bella" he did, actually, sigh this time.

"Oh my god, it is Bella" Rosalie whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, with shock.

"You mean, i fought.......I fought Bella?" Emmett sounded so guilty at the realisation.

Alice and Jasper remained silent, just staring, wide eyed and open mouthed at me. I backed away faster now, willing my legs to work properly. I had no idea what they would do to me. I had to get out of here.

I turned and ran. I ran faster than a vampire, a lot faster actually. Though i didn't know my limits yet, i had never tested them. So, i didn't know how strong or fast i was, i hadn't come across a situation when i wasn't strong or fast enough. But, right now, my legs pushed faster than normal. Despite the adrenaline in my veins, i was tired. So very tired. I knew that if i closed my eyes, i could fall asleep, probably for a very long time. But i couldn't. I had to get away.

I heard their footsteps behind me, running, trying to catch up. I knew they would never catch me, they didn't stand a chance.

I came across another clearing, about 60 feet long. How many clearings can one forest have? I cleared the expanse in three seconds flat, and was about to disappear into the forest again, when i was stopped. No-one physically restrained me, or anything. I was petrified.

My breathe came out as pants as i heard their voices, their footsteps heading in this direction. They were about 78 miles away, moving closer with every second. I heard the Cullens run out of the forest behind me, and pause, obviously cautious of my actions.

I barely heard the Cullens as they approached me. I was listening to the mass of vampires approaching from the west. I heard a conversation within the mass.

"Hey, are we gunno get her this time? I am sick of these stupid missions!" I knew that voice to be Janes. She had hated me, simply because her power didn't work on me.

"Dunno, it's up to Aro. You know how fascinated by her he is, he would to anything to get her" That was Felix, one of the most savage vampires i had ever met.

"Maybe we can visit the Cullens while we are here, i haven't seen Edward in such a long time. I wonder if he is still alone...?" I heard a female say in a dreamy voice. I had never heard this voice before, maybe a new edition to their ranks.

I whipped my head around and growled at the womans comment about Edward. I wished she was right in front of me, just so i can rip her to pieces. Wow, i never knew how possessive i was. No, not posessive, but protective.

The Cullens paused as they heard my growl, probably wondering if i was going to attack them or not.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper say quietly, trying to calm the anger i held within me.

I turned around, blurring at the speed. I didn't care about pretenses now, they already knew anyway. But, unless they got out of here... I shuddered at what would happen. They would surely be killed, without even having the chance to explain themselves. Despite how much they annoyed me, i knew they weren't bad, they didn't deserve to be killed.

_But, what if they were the ones that called the Volturi? _I thought.

It couldn't have been them, they have only just found out. Anyway, i couldn't just let them die. I don't know why. My own behaviour puzzled me, but i put it aside for another occasion.

_You have to get out of here _I projected my voice into their minds. I saw them jump in surprise as they heard me.

"But Bella-" Alice started, but i interrupted.

_There isn't enough time Alice. You need to get out of here, far away._I was getting impatient with them. I was wasting time, they were only 67 miles away now, and getting closer.

"Why?" I sensed he had experience with battles, he seemed the type.

_There is danger coming. _I looked at him directly, shocked to see the hundreds of bite marks that decorated his skin. Newborns, i thought. Maybe i would have to show him mine sometime.

"What sort of danger?" He said leaning forward slightly, looking very serious.

_I can't explain now, there isn't time. Just get away from here _I thought frantically. I decided i might like Jasper after all.

"Okay" he said, turning he grabbed Emmett and Alice by the arm, pulling them away from me.

"Bella, what is going on?" Edward demanded, stepping in front of me.

Ugh! I can't do this now!

_Jasper, Emmett_I projected my voice into their minds only _get Edward out of here _I ordered. I was surprised when they did as i asked, and pulled him away. Alice walked back towards me quickly, and i growled, frustrated.

_You try to save a vampires life, and they keep coming back! _

"Bella, do you know where we live?" She said fast, sensing how impatient i was. The mass were just entering Forks, i had to get there quickly before they got out of control.

_yes i know where you live _

"Well, after.....this, come to our house. We need to talk about....." She hurried. But i shook my head.

_I can't risk bringing the danger with me. If you really want to talk, meet me here. I don't know how long this will take though _I thought.

She nodded, turning away, and running to the fringe of the forest to Jasper. I heard him say-

"Where are you going to go?" he sounded concerned.

_The only way for the danger to go, is for me to meet it. I can't risk it getting any closer. Don't worry about it. Go home, and tell the others too. Don't speak of me until we meet again, and if you can, don't think of me either _I said to him. I had no idea if any of the new editions had nay abilities, but i had to be careful.

He nodded, but asking about my strange request. I had projected my last thought into all of their minds so they all knew what to do. I saw Edward being held my Emmett and Rosalie, they both looked at me, with a pained expression on their face.

"Be careful" I didn't know to whom it belonged, but i replied- _I will try _to everyone.

I turned and ran west, towards my worst nightmares, away from my dreams. The Cullens seemed genuinely concerned for me, and for that, i was glad. It had been a while since someone had cared for me, well, apart from Charlie, but he was being paid for it. They were so nice, and friendly and-

_Get a grip Bella! This isn't the time to be daydreaming. Come on! _

Right! I took a deep breathe as i increased my speed even more, the world around me becoming a blur of colours. Here i ran, through the forest, away from the people that could help me, towards the ones that could end my life.

I was surprised to find that they were only a mile away from me, and no doubt, they had heard me. I quickly changed back to my human form, and checked my shields were all in place. Taking a deep breathe, i looked at the thin line of trees that separated me from them. I breathed out slowly, calming my breathing, and heart rate.

I stepped through the trees, and was shocked at the sight. Stood before me in a massive huddle was about 50 or so vampires, all of their eyes on me. I showed no sign of fear or hesitation, walking forward, and pausing a good 25 feet from them. They followed my every step, their muscles tensed and ready for action. I smothered a smirk. I had become quite the legend among the Volturi, and it wasn't for good reasons either. Every vampre i front of me wanted me dead for some reason or other.

I was snapped back to reality by a voice that i loathed.

"Ah, Bella, so wonderful to see you once again" Aro stepped forward, his arms out, as if waiting for me to step into an embrace. The smirk that always covered his face was there as well, his ruby red eyes shone with evil.

"Hello there Aro, long time no see" I said calmly, leaning on one leg to emphasise the fact that i wasn't scared. Well, i was actually terrified at the moment. 50 vamps i could take down easily, i have done it before. But, i had trained then, something i haven't done in about five months. And i had slept before it, and right now, i could curl up on the floor and go to sleep. The only thing keeping me awake was adrenaline, but that would eventually run out.

_Well _I thought _at least my life isn't boring._

**Any thoughts?  
Was it what you expected or not?  
****Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	12. Plans

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.****  
**

**Bella's Perspective**

**PREVIOUSLY..........**

**I stepped through the trees, and was shocked at the sight. Stood before me in a massive huddle was about 50 or so vampires, all of their eyes on me. I showed no sign of fear or hesitation, walking forward, and pausing a good 25 feet from them. They followed my every step, their muscles tensed and ready for action. I smothered a smirk. I had become quite the legend among the Volturi, and it wasn't for good reasons either. Every vampire i front of me wanted me dead for some reason or other.**

**I was snapped back to reality by a voice that i loathed.**

**"Ah, Bella, so wonderful to see you once again" Aro stepped forward, his arms out, as if waiting for me to step into an embrace. The smirk that always covered his face was there as well, his ruby red eyes shone with evil.**

**"Hello there Aro, long time no see" I said calmly, leaning on one leg to emphasise the fact that i wasn't scared. Well, i was actually terrified at the moment. 50 vamps i could take down easily, i have done it before. But, i had trained then, something i haven't done in about five months. And i had slept before it, and right now, i could curl up on the floor and go to sleep. The only thing keeping me awake was adrenaline, but that would eventually run out.**

**_Well _I thought _at least my life isn't boring._**

**NOW........**

"Well Bella, i am sure you know why you are here" He smiled warmly, like a father would to his child, but it creeped me out. I had to stop myself from running in the opposite direction. I kept my composure, smiling back with fake warmth.

"Yes Aro, and i am sure you already know my answer" I said sweetly. I gave the same answer everytime they found me, but they kept on asking! Are they stupid or what?! or maybe just desperate.

"I was hoping you would have changed my mind since last time" he looked happy at the prospect of me accepting his invitation to join his guard, but no-one else did. The only reason they were here is so they can attack me, it happens every time. Every time they come, and everytime i decline. And, every time, Aro sends all of the people he has with him to "extract" me. The amount of vampires he brings increases every time, testing my strength and speed. I have beaten them every time, obviously.

"No Aro, i haven't." I sighed, looking at the floor in fake sadness. "I'll never join you Aro, you know this. So why do you continue on these fruitless missions? Even if you do capture me, i will never bend to your will, and in time, i will grow strong again, and escape. The whole thing is pointless Aro, surely you see that?" I said, speaking the way i used to.

"No" He reminded me of a stubbon, spoilt child. He always gets what he wants, no matter what it is, and when he doesn't he throws a paddy. Okay, so maybe Aro doesn;t throw a "paddy", that would be an understatement. No, he tells about 34 vamps to capture you and _try _not to kill you. That's what happened last time.

"You WILL join me and my guard, you WILL do as i say, and i will make SURE you DO NOT ESCAPE! EVER!" Wow, the baby was throwing a tantrum. I tried not to laugh, it will only get him more angry, and, despite how hilarious that would be, it wouldn't do any good.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at him, unable to hide my smile.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down a little. The vamps around him waited with baited breathe to see what his orders would be. I saw a few of them edged forwards, wanting to be the first to get to me.

Slowly, Aro opened his eyes, the evil smirk plastered his face again. This can't be good, at least not for me.

"Bella, you will join us, just not today" His smile made the hairs on my arms stand up. He was planning something.

"But.....one day, you will see that this is where you belong." He spread his arms out, signalling to the mass of vamps who stood glaring at him.

"I will NEVER _belong _to anyone, least of all you" I spat at him.

"It will happen eventually, either that way or another. One day, you may tire of this life of running, and you will be the one to seek us out. Or, perhaps, one day, we shall overpower you, and you shall realise the truth" He took this so seriously, he sounded so much like one of those fortune tellers. I couldn't help it, i burst out laughing.

Aro was shocked by my outburst, while others looked downright angry.

"How _dare _you disrespect Aro like this!" Felix demanded. It only made me laugh harder, tears streaming down my face. I calmed down enough to wipe the tears away. Still chuckling a little, i saw a very impatient looking Aro.

I noticed how dark the sky was. Hang on, what time was it?

_how the hell am i supposed to know?_

Why am i asking myself random questions?

It's dark, that means it's about eightish. Charlie will be home by now, and probably going bonkers. I had to wrap this up now.

"Look, you know my answer. No, i will not join your guard. See you next time" I said quickly before turning and walking away. Phew! I thought, that was close.

"Wait a moment Bella. All of these vampires here" He motioned to the vamps, who were all leaning forward, evil smiles on their faces. I gulped. I doubted i could fight 50 odd vampires at once. Maybe when i was better trained, and had more energy, but not now.

"They all came so far to meet you" an evil gleem came to his eye "I wouldn't want to disappoint them now would i?" I knew what was coming next, i had experienced this before. Quickly, i threw my school bag up a tree, and took off my jacket. Just as the jacket left my fingertips, they started to move.

They worked in groups of 11. They hadn't been strategic yet, wanting the glory all for themselves if one of them caught me or killed me.

The first ten surrounded me, and attacked one at a time, giving me hardly any time to get ready. I didn't really want to use my powers, they sap my energy faster than physical fighting does. As well as being well known for my evasive skills, i am also well known for not killing. I am laughed at and mocked because of it. I dismember, yes. Hurt them, yes. But, kill them, no. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to be like them.

I got through the first wave of attacks, leaving severed body parts scattered around the forest. I barely made it through it without using my powers. It was apparent i would have to use them from now on, otherwise, i won't make it through another wave. As usual, Aro stayed on the sidelines, preferring to watch than get dismembered.

The next wave were much the same, only this time, other vamps tried to get at me as well. I had to use my shield to hold them back, draining my energy even more. I got past them using a few powers. I was getting slower, and weaker the longer this lasted. I recognised Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Chelsey, and Heidi as i fought and got past them all. Felix even came back twice, but i sent him back again.

After half an hour, i stepped back, and looked at the scene before me. No body had all of it's parts . All were missing arms, legs or torso's, and sometimes more than one of them. The only one left standing was Aro, on the other side of the field, partially hidden in the shade of a tree. I was leant under a tree, trying to catch my breathe, and get through the pain.

Due to my slowness, i had been close to being brought down on four occasions. As a reminder, i had six lovely bite marks on my arms, legs, neck, and stomach. Venom may not effect me, but it stings like hell. Also, Felix managed to catch my left side and claw me, blood seeped through my shirt. That really helped when dealing with vampires.

I was safe for now. Aro wouldn't dare try to oppose me, too worried about his "respect" and how the vampire world sees him. Most see him as a stuck up ass, but arg well. Besides, his "guard", and the others he managed to rally together were too busy laying on the floor. Honestly, i have never felt so tired in my life.

Jumping 20 foot in the air, i caught my bag and jacket and pulled them loose of the branch i hooked them on. I put my jacket on, wincing when they rubbed the bites, and put the bag on my shoulder.

Trying to even out my breathing, i did the usual parting message. It had become some what of a tradition, and it was always the same thing.

"Until next time" I said flatly

I expected his answer, but it wasn't what i thought. " Maybe next time you won't be so lucky. You barely made it this time, i doubt it you will when we next meet" his voice carried from the other end of the clearing to me. It came as an Eeiry whisper, and i didn't respond as i turned and ran towards the clearing.

He was right, i was callous. I should have been praticing more, i knew they would be coming soon, but i remained ignorant. I shouldn't have let myself get so weak either. I had to be ready and fit 24/7, with no exceptions.

I ran slowly back to the clearing. I couldn't run fast in fear i would cause even more pain to shoot through my stomach. I hope the Cullens have good control. I wondered if they would actually still be there, or if they would have given up and gone home. It took me twenty minutes to get the clearing in my sights. I heard some words, but i had to use my mind reading power to check who it was.

_I wonder how long she is going to be, i hope she's alright _I heard Jasper thought. His kindness taking me by surprise, i promised i would give him another chance.

_It is so annoying to be blind, but she future disappeared again in a few minutes, so Bella should be back soon _Alice thought kindly. It didn't make sense how these vamps could care about me, why they would care about me. I actually felt bad for blocking her visions.

_I still can't believe i fought Bella! I hope she's alright! If she isn't Edward will kill me. But she fought better than anyone i had ever seen before, i am sure she'll be fine, i hope......_Emmett's thoughts were still fixed on our little scuffle.

_I can't understand how Bella can be so.........not normal. I still don't know if we can trust her. Edward and Alice can't use their powers on her, so how do we know if we can trust her? _I decided i liked Rosalie. She was cautious, and knew not to take anyone at face value.

_I hope she's okay, what if she isn't? What will i do? What is the danger she was talking about? If anyone hurts her i will personally hunt them down and dismember them_ I was shocked by Edwards thoughts. I had no idea he felt such protective over me.

I then heard two "voices" i had never heard.

_Oh, anyone that had Edward so happy i would love to meet. He's never been so happy, so.....alive _The mothering nature made it apparent that this was Esme.

_Edward and the others explained Bella to me, but i have never heard of anyone like her before. I wonder what she can do... _I'm guessing that voice was Carlisle's, the doctors. I actually had a very questions for them as well.

I slowed to a walk, and pulled out of their thoughts, not wanting to invade any of their privacy if it wasn't necessary. I walked through the clearing, in the exact same place i went out. They were all there stood, sat, laid on the ground in silence. As i walked through the trees they all got up, and stepped a little closer to me. All of them gasped when they saw, or smelt the blood.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward said, stepping towards me. I raised my shield in case he lost control, and he walked into it.

"Bella, whats this?" he prodded the shield and pushed against it, testing it's strength.

"It's a shield. I am covered in blood Edward, my blood. And you are all vampires" I said slowly, my words slurring due to my exhaustion.

"We don't care Bella, honestly. We have been around blood before" He said trying to placate me. The shield, small as it was, was draining my energy fast, so i let it down. He walked closer, and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye.

"Bella, what happened?" He looked so serious, but i couldn't tell him, here. I shook my head, and whispered it to him. They all looked confused, but accepted it.

Edward led me to the others, having me lean on him for support, he didn't seem to mind. Alice was the first to speak.

"OMG!Bella i was so worried about you, and i couldn't see you, i thought you were dead, but then of course i can never see you so it doesn't really make a difference. But, i was so scared that something would happen to you and-" She was speaking so fast that i could only just understand her. I put my hand over her mouth to stop her, for my sake and for hers.

"Alice, please! thank you for caring about me, i really appreciate it, but......headache" I moaned. One of the vamps had managed to grab hold of me and throw me in a tree. It hurt.

"I'm sorry" She looked about to cry. I wanted to hug her, but the blood........ It didn't matter in the end, because she dove on me anyway. If it wasn't for Edward i would have been on the floor. She hugged me fiercely, and i hugged her back. I liked Alice.

The others were the same, though not as forward as Alice. They all smiled at me, and asked how i was. I did the usual "I'm fine" routine which made them all smile everytime. When i met Esme, i nearly dissolved into tears. She was the perfect mum, and reminded me of mine. She stepped forward to hug me, and i hugged her back, even though i didn't know her.

When i met Carlisle i liked him instantly. I could tell he was the leader of the coven, that was obvious. He asked if he could see my stomach, and i hesitated. I knew he was a doctor but......

"Just one thing" I said, and he nodded. "You're a doctor right?" He smiled and nodded again.

"Okay, just, please tell me you don't kill anyone" I pleaded. He smiled broadly, and reassured me that he had never killed a soul, though i wasn't sure if he meant like, never ever.

I lifted my shirt, and showed him my stomach. I heard them all gasp as they saw it, and i nodded grimly. It wasn't exactly pretty. Carlisle promised he would try to help me when we got back to the house, and i thanked him. Who knew vampires could be so nice? Guess they aren't all monsters after all.

The one person i hadn't actually spoken or hugged is Edward. This was going to be awkward, very awkward. Ignoring everyone else, i turned to him, as he was still being leaned in.

"Edward, i'm sorry for nearly killing you" I said looking at the floor. I felt a cold hand under my chin, forcing it up. I could have resisted, but i didn't have the energy, which he knew. Cheater.

"Bella, i deserved it" he smiled "Besides, you healed me as good as new afterwards, so...no harm done" He said, and i smiled at his carefree attitude. I for some time, the others just watching, or talking quietly to another. That's when i heard it, or rather them. They were headed this way, and would be here in about 45 seconds. I had been to wrapped up to notice them before. I looked at the Cullens all stood, blind to what was going to happen. I could tell them to run, but they would be chased and killed. They don't deserve that. I will defend them, with every ounce of energy i have left. Which, actually wasn't much at all.

Projecting my voice into Edwards head i said- _Edward, go back to your family, and don't say a word _

To my surprise, he actually did it straight away, no questions asked.

_be quiet a minute, please. Don't say a word, don't move_ I said to all of them. They all immediately froze. They were all in a group together, and i put a shield around them. They wouldn't get hurt, this wasn't their fight, it was mine. None of them said a word when i put the shield up, but all looked at me confused. I stood in front of the shield, facing where they would come out from.

Jasper was about to ask me something, but stopped immediately, when every one of the vampires i had fought before stood in front of me, looking very pissed. I saw Aro among them, with his usual evil smirk on his face. Without thinking about it, i slipped into a crouch, ready for any attack. I knew that it was every vamp for himself, and they were no longer listening to Aro, that was obvious.

"Bella, i told you that one day you would be over powered, and you would belong to us. That day is today" he sneered as growls aminated from within the mass of deformed bodies.

I growled deep in my chest, a feral, animal like growl, and slipped lower into my crouch, leaning forward slightly, a smile played on my lips.

"Bring it"

**Any thoughts?  
Was it what you expected or not?  
****Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	13. Step Forward

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.****  
**

**Bella's Perspective**

**PREVIOUSLY..........**

**Jasper was about to ask me something, but stopped immediately, when every one of the vampires i had fought before stood in front of me, looking very pissed. I saw Aro among them, with his usual evil smirk on his face. Without thinking about it, i slipped into a crouch, ready for any attack. I knew that it was every vamp for himself, and they were no longer listening to Aro, that was obvious.**

**"Bella, i told you that one day you would be over powered, and you would belong to us. That day is today" he sneered as growls aminated from within the mass of deformed bodies.**

**I growled deep in my chest, a feral, animal like growl, and slipped lower into my crouch, leaning forward slightly, a smile played on my lips.**

**"Bring it"**

**NOW........**

Since when was i so confident? I have never felt such a mix of emotions in my entire life. Worry, relief, determination, happiness, exhaustion, protective, and overwhelming anger.

Even as i issued by taunt, none moved. I heard muttering and whispered conversation from within the mass.

"What are the Cullens doing here? They could ruin everything!" I heard an angry voice whisper.

"Dunno, but this is perfect!" Whispered another voice that i knew to be Alec.

"And how do you see that?" Snarled the first voice, Jane.

"You know how long Aro has wanted to get rid of the Cullens for, they're freaks! So, this is the perfect opportunity, and we have motive" He whispered excitedly.

"But she's shielding them...we'd have to.....so.......we kill her.....the shield drops.....and we kill the Cullens" He voice grew as she reached the end.

I growled loudly, startling several people.

"You will not touch the Cullens" I said, careful not to reveal my close relationship to them. Silently, i told them-

_Act like you don't know me, don't say my name at all. Say that we ran into each other as i was running home, and you were off hunting. In fact don't say anything at all. But don't mess up, it could mean the end for all of us. _I said darkly at the end, hoping they recognised the severity of the situation. In front of me, none of the vamps had noticed our exchange, and kept on going.

"Oh, and why's that? How do you know their name? Not friends with them i hope, you know what that means don't you? Or haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" I heard Felix say with a smirk on his face, leering at Rosalie. I heard Emmett growl behind me.

"No, i aren't friends with them, but some of them go to my school, and i know of them." I said nonchalantly.

"Then why are you protecting them?" I knew he was trying to make me slip up, but i wouldn't let him corner me.

"Because, we ran into each other when they were on their way hunting, and i was going home. Then you lot busted through the forest and i knew that you wouldn't hesitate to kill them. They haven't done anything wrong, and you can't punish them for simply running into me. They haven't broken any of your stupid little rules, so leave them alone!" I said forcefully, though i knew they would anyway.

"We shall see" Was all Felix said before he stepped back and disappeared among the crowd.

"You know why we are here Bella, and you won't escape a second time" Aro said, shaking his head in mock sadness. I sneered at him.

"So, give up now. Surrender, and we won't harm you. If you resist, well, there are a lot of vampires here who would like nothing more than to end your life" Was this his form of intimidation? I knew that would get some of the Cullens growling, so i warned them before they did so. I couldn't afford any slip ups.

"I know that Aro, i aren't stupid. But i won't surrender, it goes against the grain so to speak" I said nicely, acting friendly and relaxed. I knew the Cullens weer confused at my behaviour.

"Then Bella, you are stupid. I no longer control these vampires, not even my own guard. I have given them a free pass when it comes to you" He lowered his head, an evil smile on his face.

"Do what you want, but try to get her alive" I heard him say as he turned and walked away. The response was instantaneous.

All fifty vampires ran, and jumped at me. I managed to knock most of them off, throwing my shield at them. it made a good offensive weapon as wall a defensive one. Never the less, some, i missed. They crashed into me, clawing and biting at any part of me they could. Their teeth like razors, cut through my human skin easily, the venom burning where it entered. We crashed to the floor, and i managed to get them off me. Throwing them across the other side of the clearing, they landed with a thud, but before i could even think, i was thrown into the air by another vampire. I heard my back crack before i felt it, and i was smacked into a tree. That hurt!

I lay on the floor a moment, trying to move my back, but a new pain shot through it. I saw three vampires running at me, and i struggled to get up. This time i succeeded, and caught and dismembered them quickly, scattering their body parts so they wouldn't join the fight again. Next was six vampires, and i did the same. I kept this up, and soon, the ground was covered in white arms and legs. Only twelve vampires were left standing, but i was on the floor.

I could hardly move. Keeping the shield around the Cullens was sapping the little energy i had, and i could barely stand anymore. The vampires didn't attack me, they just stood smiling at me from across the clearing. The Cullens all had identical looks of shock and horror on their faces.

"Surrender, Bella." Said a booming voice that echoed off the trees.

"Never" I nearly whimpered, getting up. My legs could hardly support me, but i stayed up.

"Look at you! You're weak, pathetic" he sneered

Gritting my teeth, ran forward and in front of the shield that encased the Cullens. I could feel it weakening slowly, and i needed to be there to defend them when it does. Crouching low again, i growled warningly at them.

"When the shield drops get the Cullens. Don't leave any alive" he whispered to the person to his left, though they all nodded.

"You will never touch them!" I said quietly, my legs trembling.

"Really? If you refuse to kill us, then how will you ever stop us?" He smirked. He was right, it was the only way.

I didn't reply, just shaking my head in denial. I knew what i had to do, but i wouldn't enjoy it at all.

"You and your holier than thou attitude" A woman laughed nastily while shaking her head.

We stood staring at each other for a while. They waited for my shield to drop, and i waited for them to attack. I didn't care if it took all my energy and killed me, they would never get to the Cullens! Not while i was alive and kicking!

We must have stood there for a while, because slowly, the group grew as vampires healed themselves and returned, glaring at me with renewed hatred. I didn't try to stop them, knowing that as soon as i moved, they would attack the shield. Soon, every vampire was stood in front of me again, nursing healing wounds or holding limbs.

"This will be a piece of cake! She's already weak, we can take her down easily" One whispered, his voice carried by the wind. They planned to repeat their first attack strategy, sending people in waves. But there would be more people to a group- eleven to be exact, seen as there was 55 vamps all together, the most there has come after me. Seconds later, the next would go, then the next, then the next. Taking a deep breathe, i waited for the inevitable to happen.

Bored a little, i looked around discreetly. I wondered where Aro had gone, usually he watches us fight, but he seems to have fled. A movement in front of me brought my eyes back to the group of vamps. They had moved into a sort of huddle, speaking fast and quietly, even though i could hear them. They were whispering strategies, and plans, totally unaware that i could hear every word. The thought nearly made me laugh, nearly. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

They moved from their huddle, lining up in tens. That didn't make it obvious what they were planning at all. I didn't really know if i could do this. My arms, legs, stomach, neck, they all stung with venom. My legs trembled as they begged for relaxation, and my eyes desperately wanted to close. But i wouldn't let them. I kept myself on edge, not letting myself relax in case i fell asleep. That would just be my luck! About to be killed by a mass of vamps, and i fall asleep.

The first wave of vamps ran forward. I had about three seconds before they got here, i judged the distance. A pang of fear ran through me. Could i do this? I could barely keep myself standing, let alone fight. I felt a renewed sense of confidence, determination, and energy, and i knew where it came from.

_Thank you Jasper_ I said silently.

Two seconds left........

I nearly forgot what i had to do. I cringed away from the idea of doing something so barbaric, so heinous, but i had to.

One second left........

Taking a deep breathe, i ran forward, something they weren't expecting at all. Shock lit their faces as i neared them. As i reached the first one, the closest one to me- Cameron i learned his name was- i didn't hesitate at all. i jumped on his chest, grabbed his head and pulled. It came off easily in my hand, and i saw and heard his body fall to the floor. The vampires around me stood transfixed as i threw away the head, silently apologizing.

I quickly killed them all, encountering no resistance at all. As i killed the last, i looked down. All around me were the bodies of people. People i had just killed. An overwhelming sense of shame and self hatred rose up in me, but i couldn't dwell on that now. I pushed it down and looked up, expecting the next wave of vampires to be running at me. But none of them had moved.

"You.....you killed them" Felix stuttered, looking whiter than usual.

Hiding my shame and resisting the urge to cry- "Yeah, i did. Never- underestimate- me" I said, the anger i felt more myself seeping into my voice. I saw them all flinch, and once again i couldn't believe that i was so scary.

"But......you....i..." Jane stuttered.

I couldn't do this much longer.

"Anyone else?" If anyone else wanted a fight, they had better come now. I am on the mood to rip people to shreds, better them than me.

None of them moved or said a word. Slowly though, they started to back up, several turning and running away. One by one, they disappeared into the forest, moving as fast as they could. I could hear all of their footsteps as they all went their separate ways. I can't believe i scared away 51 vampires! wow, that's a new record!

Felix, Jane, Alec and Chealsey remained, but i saw them backing up.

"Tell Aro this- No-one threatens me, my family, or my friends. You pushed me, and you can see what happened. Next time, i will not hesitate. You have been warned" As i said it, i waved my hand at the body parts, causing them to catch fire. I didn't look at the fire, but stared at the four remaining vampires who looked scared out of their minds.

"We will" Felix whispered before they all turned and ran away, leaving me alone with the Cullens and the remains of the vampires that were burning. The horrible stench filled the air, that usually does when you burn a vampire.

All the shame and hatred came forward, unable to supress it any longer. I dropped to my knees as the grief overwhelmed me. I had just destroyed peoples lives! It didn't matter that they were vampires, they still had lives. And i had ended all of that.

I let my shield drop, not really paying attention. I knelt before the fire, tears streaming down my face, silently apologizing. I had become what i hated, the very thing i fought against. I was a murderer, a monster, something to be feared and ran away from.

What about the Cullens? What would they think? In one day, i have gone from being an abnormal human, to being a weird supernatural thing, to being a killer. They know how strong i am, and now that i have killed, would they fear me too? I would understand if they just ran away now, and never spoke to me again. I was a threat to them, after all.

What i didn't expect though, was a pair of cold arms wrapping around my waist. I froze, thinking it was one of the vamps coming back and attempting to kill me again, but then his scent hit me, and i carried on crying. Edward.

I cried even harder, if that was possible, knowing i didn't deserve to be comforted. I was a monster. Nothing else.

"Bella, shhhhh....... come on, it's okay" Edward said softly, pulling me onto his lap. I aren't really sure how, but he laid me across his lap, and i leaned my head on his chest. I knew my tears were staining his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. The tears wouldn't stop, my trembling wouldn't stop, and the images would stop. Their faces of pure shock and horror before i killed them, how they didn't even fight back.

"Bella?" Edward said. I knew he deserved an explanation for my outburst, but i didn't know if i could say it.

"I'm....sorry. It's just....i can't believe that i........i........I'm a monster" I whispered into his chest, sobbing.

"Bella, you are the furthest thing from a monster i have ever met" he said sweetly, stroking my hair gently.

"I killed them Edward, i destroyed them. I've become the very thing i hate and fight against. I am no better than the Volturi" I said, feeling the shame weigh down on me heavily.

"No, Bella. The Volturi kill for their own gain, or no reason at all. You did what you had to do, when you had no other options available. You were protecting yourself and my family. Thank you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Besides, monsters don't have a conscience" he murmured into my hair.

I knew he was right, but it didn't really relieve the grief. The tears stopped after a few minutes, but the trembling continued. Only Jasper would know the full extent of what i was going through. Edward may feel it through his mind, but he will never know.

A sudden burst of heat brought my attention to the fire burning hungrily beside me. Gasping, i got out of Edwards lap and knelt in front of it again. I can't believe i forgot about the fire! I mean, the stench was pretty overwhelming, and it was releasing huge plumes of black smoke into the night sky, making the sky appear foggy. Of course the Cullen's couldn't help, the fire could hurt them, so it was up to me. I wasn't really enthusiastic about using anymore of my powers, but, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Using my control of water, i put out the fire. It took a lot out of me though, even more than usual thanks to my weakened state. I saw the ground coming closer to my face and was glad that i was knelt, it wouldn't be that far down, and it wouldn't hurt as much. Before i could make contact with the ground, i felt cold arms wrap around me.

"Bella!" Edward sounded frantic. I screwed my face up in irritation. I wanted sleep!

"What?!" I moaned at him, opening my eyes. I heard several sniggers around me, obviously at my behaviour.

He didn't reply, but pulled me to my feet, steadying me when i swayed a little. I gave him a tiny smile, too tired and ashamed to try for anything bigger.

"Errr.....what time is it?" The idea of a bed was becoming harder to ignore. I looked up at the sky, like it would tell me.

"It's half twelve" Edward said normally.

"What?! Oh my god! Charlie will be flipping out, i bet he's already called the police and everything. Ugh!" I said to no-one in particular.

I heard a chuckle, and turned to glare at the person. Emmett. Figures.

"What, may i ask is so funny?" I said angrily.

"Well.....you could be the...only person who......kicks vampire ass no problem, without worrying about it.......then goes ape when she is home late!" He said between his fits of laughter. I had to admit, it was quite comical, and i rolled my eyes at him, cracking a little smile.

"It's not such a big deal for those of you who don't have to sleep, and don't need curfews!" I said, earning a few agreeing nods and chuckles.

"Well, i guess i should be going home then..." I said walking away from Edward. Well, i say walking but as soon as i stepped away from him, my legs gave way.

"Maybe you should stay ay ours tonight Bella" Edward said as he caught me.

I raised my eye brows at him as he set me on my feet.

he sighed "Well, judging by that display, you need to be helped, no matter how much you hate accepting it" he added like he anticipated my interruption. I crossed my arms angrily. And you're hurt, and Carlisle can take a look at you. Besides, you can't exactly go home looking like that can you?" he asked waving his hand at my body. I was confused, until i looked at myself.

I jeans were torn, bloody and covered in dry mud, the same for my shirt. I dreaded to think what the rest of me was like. I knew he was right, Charlie would go nuts if he saw me like this, and i don't really want to get a head ache from trying to find an excuse to fit.

"You do have a point there" I said picking a twig out of my hair. Even that little task was hard. My arm was so heavy, and it stung from the bites, like the rest of my body.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Carlisle stepped forward. I had actually forgot they were there.

"Well, no not really, but as good as can be expected" I said cheerily. He smiled at me, but it faded.

"Errr.....Well, i am a doctor" He said

"I know" I pitched in, and i had a few questions about that as well.

"And i saw a few of them get their teeth and claws into you. So, would you let me see to them?" he looked like he was actually asking permission. Usually when an adult asks, you have to say yes but they like to ask you anyway. I actually had a choice here. But, i wouldn't turn it down.

"Sure, but there really isn't any need. They will heal in a few days" I said leaning back on Edward as another wave of exhaustion came over me.

"Still, i will do what i can. It...."goes against the grain"" he smiled, and i returned it when he quoted me.

"Shall we go then?" Carlisle said motioning to the direction of the house. I nodded, and stepped forward, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, are you okay to run?" he looked worriedly into my eyes.

I laughed. Running was one of the least energy consuming things i can do.

"I'm sure i won't slow you down that much, beside, i like to run" I smiled at him. Carlisle turned and ran, taking Esme's hand as he went. None of the others moved, but i took Edwards hand in mine and pulled.

"Come on!" I was now eager to get running.

"I thought you were tired?" He laughed a little at my childish behaviour. I was towing him, dragging him along. I was nearly bouncing.

"I was, but when you mention running..." I shrugged, and he laughed some more.

"Alright then" He said as he set off. He was fast, and very graceful, i was momentarily memorized by him. I still hadn't moved, and he was nearly at the fringe of the forest. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all behind me, watching. Looking behind me, i winked at them before setting off.

It took me less than a second to get to the forest. Edward froze when he saw me there before him, confused about how i could have gotten there before he did. A small smile crept on his face as he ran and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sure i won't slow you down" He smiled as he mocked me, shaking his head a little.

I laughed i set off. I was slow compared to my normal speed, but i liked it. Maybe it was because i was holding Edwards hand, or the fact that i had been welcomed by a family that i felt instantly connected to. The run was too short for my liking, but it was fun anyway. We reached the edge of the forest that led straight to the humongous front garden and ran onto it. This was the furthest i had ever gotten. Usually i had stayed hidden in the trees or branches. It felt great not to have to hide anymore.

Esme and Carlisle were standing at the door, beaming at us as we climbed the steps that led to the front door. Without warning, Esme pulled me into a big, bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much. You saved my family, there is nothing i can do to ever repay you enough" he said nearly sobbing into my shoulder. I could tell how much she loved her family, i must admit, i found it odd that a vampire could be so loving, but i liked it.

"Esme, you don't owe me a thing" I said as she pulled back and pecked me on my cheek and released me. I saw the others running up the garden, all holding hands with their partners. Carlisle was next to hug me.

"She's right you know, we are in your debt" he said as he squeezed me slightly, being careful of my many injuries.

I laughed as he pulled away. "And i have already told Esme, you don't owe me a thing" I said as the others climbed the steps and stood beside us.

"You know they have a point Bella, we should-" Alice said

"Are vampires deaf or just stubbon?" I said jokingly, not trying to be rude.

"Just stubborn" Alice said smiling a little before running up to me, hugging me and whispering her thanks in my ear. I hugged her back, but she pulled away with a concerned look on her face.

"Bella, you're shaking" Alice said putting her hand on my trembling shoulder.

"I know" I said. Obviously i would be aware of my own shaking.

Edward grabbed my hand, probably wanting me to get somewhere warm. The night air had become chilly in the hours we were out there. Of course the Cullens didn't realise at all. He pulled me inside his house, the others trailing behind us. All i could do was gape. I had been here before, but it was still amazing to see.

"Wow" I said looking at the ceiling.

"You've seen it before" Edward said, laughing a little though i heard his confusion.

"I know. It just never looses it's "wow factor"" I said, causing a few more chuckles to break out.

He pulled me onto one of the sofas, while the others sat on the other seats with their partners next to them.

"Bella, i think now would be a good time for me to look at that" he pointed to the dry blood that stain that was on my shirt, beneath it was the huge claw marks that ass of a vamp gave to me. Nodding, i got up, Edward holding my hand in case my legs gave way again. They didn't, thankfully, and i made my way over to Carlisle with my dignity intact. There were no partitioning walls, their huge dining table stood at the end of the room. Carlisle was there with his bag, and pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

As i sat down, Carlisle asked if i would lift up my shirt again, and i did so. I didn't really mind that six vampires were staring at me, i had bigger problems.

"This is going to sting a bit" Carlisle warned as he got a bottle of clear liquid out of his bag and dabbed it on cotton wool.

I nodded, and he proceeded. It did sting, a bit. But nothing like the venom sting, so i sat there and looked at the paintings on the walls.

I heard him say "It's all clean" vaguely. I have to stop spacing out so much.

"There you go" he said, and i looked down at the side of my stomach. There was a big white piece of material pressed there, with "doctors tape" securing it in place. I lowered my shirt, and took a deep breathe. I knew what was coming next, and i wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"Bella, where are your bite marks? Carlisle said sounding concerned and confused. I heard the creak of sofa springs and fast footsteps and the rest of the Cullens crowded around me. I had closed my eyes when i saw Carlisle looking for them. I opened them again, slowly and sighed.

"They're hidden" I said quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear me, but when you are in a room full of curious vampires, they are bound to hear you. The others had gathered around and were peering at me confused. Edward held me left hand, while Carlisle was still holding my arm.

"Hidden?" Emmett asked, as clever as usual. I just nodded.

"Why are they hidden?" Alice asked.

"It's instantaneous. It's...something i do to my skin to hide them"I said looking at my lap

"Them?" Jasper said. I knew that he, of all people, won't judge me.

Sighing again i said sadly- "It'll be easier for me to just show you". Everyone froze, waiting for me to "show them".

I closed my eyes, ready. but opened them again. "Just.......don't judge me, 'kay?" They all nodded. If only they knew how _many _bite marks i have.

Closing my eyes, i concentrated. I knew i had done it when i felt a sap in my energy, and when a chorus of gasps echoed around the room.

"Oh my god. Bella!" Alice cried, but i didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see their horrified, disgusted faces. I had never shown anyone my scars before. _No-one_.

**Any thoughts?  
Was it what you expected or not?  
****Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	14. Reactions

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.****  
**

**Bella's Perspective**

**PREVIOUSLY..........**

**Sighing again i said sadly- "It'll be easier for me to just show you". Everyone froze, waiting for me to "show them".**

**I closed my eyes, ready. but opened them again. "Just.......don't judge me, 'kay?" They all nodded. If only they knew how _many _bite marks i have.**

**Closing my eyes, i concentrated. I knew i had done it when i felt a sap in my energy, and when a chorus of gasps echoed around the room.**

**"Oh my god. Bella!" Alice cried, but i didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see their horrified, disgusted faces. I had never shown anyone my scars before. _No-one_.**

**I WILL WARN YOU. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT BELLAS PAST, AND IT MAY GET A BIT BORING. IT DOES EXPLAIN A BIT THOUGH. JUST A WARNING!**

**NOW..........**

I didn't want to open my eyes and see their expressions. Bite marks were a show of how dangerous a person was. The more you had, the more you had survived. What would they think? That i was dangerous? Or would it be pity? I wished i hadn't shown them. Shame weighed on me, and i held back my tears.

I don't know why i wanted them to accept me, but...i did. What if they didn't? Bites are disgusting, horrible things. What would they do? I feared their reaction, and gotready to run if necessary. Carlisle was still holding my arm, and Edward was holding my hand. I wondered why they hadn't dropped them. I decided to peek into their thoughts to see their reactions.

_How could she have so many? she's so young _Carlisle thought. If only he knew.

_How could someone do something to a child _Esme thought, he thoughts oddly paternal. I was touched by her gentle nature.

_Wow, she has more than me. I wonder where she got them all from. Why is she ashamed and scared? _I knew Jasper would understand.

_It's a such a shame. Does this girl have anymore surprises? I know we are going to be great friends, i just know it _Alice wasn't really thinking about my bites which i appreciated.

_Wow! She must be a wicked fighter. I'll have to wrestle with her. I'm sure she won't hold back like the others _Emmett's thought were so childish that i nearly laughed.

_How many fights has this girl been in? She's only seventeen for gods sake! Is she dangerous? Well, Jasper isn't, so i guess we should give her a chance, i mean she did save us all _Rosalie's thoughts i understood the most. She didn't jump straight in, but waited until she was certain.

I dreaded entering Edwards thoughts, but i needed to know what he thought.

_How could anyone do this to her? I swear i will hunt them down and kill them all! She's so beautiful, and brave, and these just show it all. Jasper says she's ashamed and scared! Is she scared of us?_

He thought i was beautiful? I think my heart my explode. He doesn't care, none of them do. I breathed a sigh of relief, and opened my eyes. My head was down, so i was now looking at my lap_. _I hesitantly looked up to them.

Everyone was looking at my arms and neck, all covered in bite marks of course. But Edward, Edward was staring at me. The others hadn't noticed my movement, so i turned to Edward, a little smile on my lips. His crooked smile made me feel so much better, I'm sure Jasper is getting sick of my rollercoaster of emotions.

The silence didn't last that long.

"How the hell did you get all of these?" Emmett boomed, looking at my face other than my arms.

I shrugged. "You saw what happened out there, i haven't always been so strong or fast you know" I said smiling a little.

I turned to Rosalie. "Thank you for deciding to give me a chance, you are right to be suspicious though, anyone would be. But....I'm not dangerous" But i saw their incredulous faces and added "Well......not to you anyway"

Rosalie looked taken aback by my comment.

"How.....how did you know?" Her eyes guarded, but i could tell she was a little scared.

"I can hear peoples thoughts sometimes, like Edward" I said, laughing when their eyebrows shot up at the same time.

"If you can hear my thoughts, why can't hear yours?" Edward sounded so much like a child, that i had a hard time hiding my smile.

"Shield" I said simply. I rolled my eyes when they all looked confused.

"You know Demetri from the Volturi?" They all nodded "And his power?" They all nodded again "Well, he can't find me, Aro can't read all of my thoughts when he touches me, Jane can't hurt me, Alec can't numb me, and Alice can't see me in the future, and you can't read my thoughts" I said all in one breathe.

"So how can i feel all of your emotions?" Jasper said looking at me wonderingly.

"Because it's a mental shield. All of the powers those people have take place in the mind. Yours actually affects the body. If i wanted, i could put up a physical shield and block you as well" I said shrugging.

The silence was a little uncomfortable as they all stared at me. I fidgeted with the edge of my shirt.

Sensing my discomfort, Carlisle stepped in. Clearing his throat before he spoke. "Okay, I still need to see these bites though. Maybe you would be more comfortable in the living room, where you can actually breath" he said the last bit to everyone else and they went to sit on the sofas.

Finally dropping my arm, Carlisle picked up his bag, following me and Edward to the sofas. We took out previous seats, everyone still staring at me of course.

"Okay, the first one?" Carlisle said, he crouched down in front of me. I lifted my left arm, showing a recent bite mark. Edward squeezed my hand slightly when i winced, i smiled as a thank you.

"So...Venom doesn't affect you?" Carlisle said while holding my arm in place. I laughed.

"I certainly hope not, otherwise i would have been one of you a long time ago" I said wincing when he poked it a little.

He dabbed it with some liquid on cotton wool. I hissed "Still stings like hell though" Carlisle nodded, adding a sympathetic smile before getting back to work.

No-one spoke while Carlisle worked on me, and i found my eyes wondering. I looked around at everyone, but got stuck on one person. The light from the lamp illuminated his face and neck, and his arms crossed across his chest. All of his bites were thrown into view, and i was surprised i hadn't seen them before. But, this wasn't the thing that held me.

I swear i have seen him before. All those scars, the hair, i swear it!

I think i must have been staring a little, Jasper shifted a little uncomfortable under my gaze. "What?" he said looking down. Was i really that scary?

"Oh.....sorry" I smiled a little in apology "It's just that.......i swear i have seen you before" I chewed the inside of my lip, trying to figure it out.

"In...school?" he added. I smiled shaking my head.

"No, before that" I cast my mind back to everything, trying to remember.

Everyone was watching the exchange with confused looks, even Carlisle kept on shooting me the odd look.

Then it clicked

"Did you know someone called.........Maria?" I asked. God, i am glad i figured it out, that would have kept me up all night.

He looked shocked, and sat up a little straighter. I was glad he didn't shrink away from my gaze, but met it evenly.

"Yeah, she's my creator" He said watching me. I nodded absently. Hmmm.....that made sense.

"How do you know Maria?" Alice asked, bringing me back to the present.

I chuckled humorlessly "Oh, i know Maria. She's a real piece of work that one!" I said shaking my head. It was true though! Every time we met, she would try to kill me! I hadn't even done anything to her!

"O.....kay. But...how do you know me?" I could tell he wanted to ask about the whole Maria thing, but i answered his question.

"Do you remember the Callahan coven?" That was it! I remember him now. He looked exactly the same. Well, of course he does, they can't change! DUH!

"Yeah, why?" Now he was confused.

"Well, i was there. You remember their "secret weapon"" I did quotation marks in the air at the word. He nodded "It was me I remember you though. You were an amazing fighter!" I said remembering how he took out the coven of eighteen nearly single handed.

"You were their secret weapon? I never did find out. But.....you weren't there. Maria told me not to leave anyone alive, and i looked everywhere for survivers. I found none" Does their curiosity ever end? I guess i should show them.

"Carlisle, do you mind a moment?" I asked, he stepped back a little. They all watched. I smiled a little.

My vision changed immediately, and became tinged with white. I was invisible, and the Cullen's were freaking out. Their faces were priceless, i wish i had a camera. I got up, and let go of Edwards hand, and brushing past Carlisle on purpose. I crossed the room, standing next to chair i sat in before, and reappeared again, laughing.

They all turned to me, surprised by my sudden appearence. After i sobered up a little i explained.

"I can go invisible, as you just saw" I laughed a little more. "And.....you can't hear, or smell me. You can feel me though" I said making my way back to my seat, their eyes watching me all the way.

"So...you..you were invisible. That's why i never found you! But, why? If you were their weapon, why did you hide?" Ugh! How many questions!?

"Because i was their "secret weapon". When the leader found me, he said that he needed my assistance with something and asked me if i would help. I went along with him, but he never told me what the "something" was. He told me to disappear and i would know what to do and we could use it to our "advantage". If none of you could hear, see or smell me, i could easily wipe you all out. But when i saw you all stood their snarling and growling at each other, i knew what i had gotten into, i stayed well out of it" I said, hoping that it explained it all.

He took a second to take it all in, but nodded slightly. "I'm glad you didn't go along with it" Alice said beside him, squeezing her husbands hand. I smiled in return

"Whoa! Hang on! That was what...... two hundred years ago?" Emmett looked at Jasper, who nodded, looking at me open mouthed. I ducked my head. I had hoped this wouldn't come up.

"Bella, how old are you?" Esme asked gently. I didn't want to get into this.

"Old?" I answered it as a question, but they didn't give up.

"Well, that was about two hundred and sixty years ago, so three hundred?" Jasper asked, i shook my head.

"Three fifty?" Emmett pitched in. Oh God! This would be so embarrassing! I was older than all of them!

"Four hundred?" I shook my head.

"Five hundred?" I shook my head again.

"Six hundred?" His voice rose an octave higher.

Sighing, i gave in and decided to but them out of their misery. "What year is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"2009" Alice said quietly. I worked it out and..... it was worse than i thought.

I moaned a little as i figured out the number. "Well?" Alice said excitedly.

"I can't believe how old i am. I feel like an OAP!" I moaned quietly. They all chuckled at this. Just you wait!

"Come on! Spill!" Emmett was practically bouncinfg in his seat, all of the eyes in the room were fixed on me.

I sighed, looking down again. " I am one thousand, six hundred and eighty four" I said quietly. The entire room was silent and i thought about turning invisible again.

"Well.......you don't look a day over 900" Emmett said reaching over and poking me. I laughed at him. Only he could make fun of the fact that i was older than all of them put together.

We all stayed silent for a while as Carlisle got back to trying to heal my bite marks. It was a comfortable silence though. I felt oddly at ease here, surrounded by vampires. It was a first. Me and Edward weer holding hands again, though no-one mentioned it, I'm sure they all saw it.

"Bella, would you like something to eat or drink? You must be starving!" Asked Esme gently.

Smiling a little, i shook my head "No thanks Esme, i don't need to eat or drink" I said, anticipating their reactions.

I just sighed. "Look, you can't act like this every time i tell you something!" I smiled as they looked guilty. "Just...try to keep an open mind. It can't be that hard, i mean, you are vamps" I said smiling wider when they chuckled in response.

"So....not to be rude or anything but....what the hell are you?" Emmett said, and everyone looked like they were ready to kill him.

I just laughed at him, the others looking at me curiously. "It's okay. Well, i don't know. I've been able to do this since i can remember, i was born with it"

They all looked hard at thought then. "Well......you aren't human" he glanced at me apologetically. I just rolled my eyes

"Trust me, i know" I smiled and he relaxed. Why were they all so tense around me?

_Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you took down 55 vamps in front of them _I surmised. I sighed, i would have to gain their trust.

No-one spoke, and i found myself thinking about it myself. It was something i used to think about allot, but i stopped. It drove my crazy.

"Well, you aren't a witch. You don't go to Hogwarts" I turned to Emmett, expecting to see a smile on his face. but....he was serious! I laughed my head off, while Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. He pouted slightly as he rubbed the back of his head painfully.

Carlisle was working on a bite on my left calf at the moment. I managed to push the pain into a corner of my mind. But...the days events exhausted me. At first, the run had gave me an adrenaline rush and it woke me up a bit, but that was all gone now. I could feel my eeys droop, and i inconspicuously laid my head on Edwards shoulder. No-one looked at me, too deep in thought. Not even Edward seemed to notice.

I smiled a little, letting my eyes close. Finally, i can sleep.

I was so close. So god damn close! Then Jasper had to go and ruin it all.

I heard him cough, and i could tell he was smiling. I was still conscious, but on the verge of sleep.

"Edward....." Was all he said. Please let me sleep!

I felt Edward shift beneath me, pulling me closer to consciousness. "Bella? Wake up" he said gently, as he poked me.

"I hate you Jasper" I said sleepily. I heard him chuckle. I felt another poke in the ribs

"No......I don't wanna" I moaned. I heard sniggers around the room.

"Come on" he encouraged.

"Leave me alone" It was supposed to be a strong command, but it was pitiful.

I heard him sigh. "Carlisle can-"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. My eyes sprung open, and i shot up right.

"Bella?" Carlisle sounded concerned. I ignore him though, and i ignored the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Charlie!" I said, taking a deep breathe, and clearing my eyes. Where was my phone?

I heard a chuckle, and i wasn't surprised that it turned out to be Emmett. I narrowed my eyes at him. I am not nice when I'm tired, that was obvious.

"Sorry...but" He was stopped by another round of laughing "But..you fight off fifty five vampires, twice, no problem, but freak out when it comes to your dad" he laughed.

"At least your parents know your secret and don't actually treat you like a child. I am over a thousand years old, and Charlie gives me curfew! That i have...." i looked at the clock ...." broken by about four hours. _Perfect!"_I said acidically. I really wasn't a happy bunny.

A pale hand appeared with a phone in it. I looked up and smiled at Alice when she let me take it. I didn't try to have a private conversation, i knew it would be useless. They would hear me anyway. So i dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. The others appeared to be talking or watching television but their eyes kept on dashing back to me, and i rolled my eyes at them. After the seventh ring, i was about to put the phone down, assuming he was asleep.

_"Hello? Hello? Bella, is that you?"_ I would answer if you gave me a chance!

"Yeah, look, I'm s-" He cut me off and i rolled my eyes as he yelled at me.

_"Where are you? Are you okay? What the hell happened? Do you have any idea what time it is? I was about to call the police_!" he yelled at me. I flinched away from the phone, good hearing is annoying sometimes.

"I am at a friends house-" Once again he cut me off. I would have to teach him some phone manners. Jasper, sensing my irritation calmed me down. I smiled at him.

_"What friends?"_ I reminded myself that he was only doing this because he was looking out for me.

"The Cullen's" I said hesitantly.

"Again? Well...be careful Bella. You can't get too close remember. Anyway, that doesn't explain the time!" Great, i thought i had placated him.

"Err........" I saw Alice miming something to me. I shook my head at her, smiling a little, but i went along with it. "Well.....sorry Charlie. Alice was giving me a makeover, and she wouldn't let me" I saw everyone in the room smile at Alice as she beamed from Jasper's arms.

"Okay. Just...." I could tell he was getting emotional. Oh this wasn't good. I hate it when Charlie gets emotional, it makes me emotional as well.

"I thought they had come back for real this time" He whispered, i could tell he was crying. I felt my eyes tear up, and i looked down as i felt the Cullens look at me strangely.

"I know. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you. They aren't here" I comforted. "on, not now, you've just missed them" I muttered sarcastically so he wouldn't hear me.

He took a deep breathe, and cleared his throat. "Well.....should i come pick you up or do you have your truck?"

I opened my mouth to reply, when i saw Alice waving her hands frantically. I pulled the phone away from me, covering the mouth piece with my hand.

"What is it Alice?" My irritation showing through my voice. I was tired!

"Sleepover!" She squealed, Jasper smiling as he caught he emotions. I looked around at everyone else, they all nodded. I still wasn't convinced.

"Look at it this way. We still have to talk" I moaned at Edward when i thought of more questions and he smiled. "Besides, you can't exactly go home looking like that can you?" I had to admit he had a point. Ripped clothes, and covered in mud, blood and venom. No.

I sighed bringing the phone back to my mouth.

"Actually...would it be okay if i stayed over for the night. Carlisle and Esme say it's okaywith them" I said trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

"I don't know Bella, it's too risky" I knew the Cullen's could hear every word he said, and they were all looking pretty confused right now. I ignored them, deciding to play the sympathy card. Not nice i know, but it had to be done.

"Please dad, i have never had a sleep over. Please?"I knew this had the Cullen's confused even more. I prayed he agreed with me.

I heard him yawn on the other side of the phone, and sighed in relief. He was tired, and when Charlie is tire,d he would give anything to go to bed. This is good. "'kay Bella, but be careful" He said slowly. Alice squealed excitedly.

"Thanks dad. Love you"

"Love you too Bells. Have a good night" He said before putting the phone down. Alice skipped over to me and i handed the phone back to her grumpily.

"Now can i sleep?" I groaned. Alice looked a little discouraged but then suddenly cheered up.

"Come on then" Edward said, helping me up. Carlisle had bandaged my legs up where i had bites, so it made waking less painful, but a little harder. Edward never let go of my hand, and wrapped one arm around my waist. I leaned into him, letting him help me.

"So....since i am sleeping over, where will i be sleeping?" I asked. I knew vampires didn't have coffins, but i wondered if they had anything i could sleep on.

"A bed" Edward said simply. But i couldn't help my reaction. I doubled over on the stairs laughing. The very thought of vampires having a bed was just comical. Edward was surprised at my reaction.

"What?!" he said confused.

"Just the....thought that.....vampires would......need.....beds" I choked out in between laughs. Taking a deep breathe, i managed to stop the giggles and carry on up the stairs.

We climbed one flight of stairs and i saw the second flight. I groaned. "How many stairs do you need in the house?" I said, and i heard them all laugh.

I really was too tired. My legs would barely move and Edward was supporting my entire weight. I felt my legs give out, but before i hit the steps, i was in Edwards arms. I tried to open my eyes, to look at him. But i couldn't, my eyes wouldn't respond. I sighed contentedly, i would be happy if i never had ot move ever again. I turned my head towards his chest, breathing deeply. His scent was amazing, it was like a drug.

"Sleep" He whispered, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

I felt the air rush past us as Edward ran the rest of the way. I never heard the door opening, but i was laid on something soft and big, my head on a squishy fluffy thing. A bed and pillows i presume. Edward removed his arms from around me, moving away, but i grabbed some of his shirt, and wouldn't let go. I heard him sigh, then come and lay down next to me. Happy, i let go of his shirt, but i had to be sure he wouldn't leave.

I rolled over, and, nearly climbing on top of him, rested my head on the middle of his chest, my arm draped over his chest and my hand rested on the other side of the bed. I sighed happily, sleep consuming my senses.

"Sleep my love" I heard his whisper as he traced circles on my arm.

Love. I was in love. In love with a vampire. No, i was love with an angel. My angel. I was in love with Edward.

**any thoughts?  
Was it what you expected or not?  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	15. Painful Thoughts

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)  
Sorry if some of this isn't the right "American" words- I am English! I don't know them.****  
**

**Bella's Perspective**

**PREVIOUSLY..........**

**"Sleep" He whispered, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.**

**I felt the air rush past us as Edward ran the rest of the way. I never heard the door opening, but i was laid on something soft and big, my head on a squishy fluffy thing. A bed and pillows i presume. Edward removed his arms from around me, moving away, but i grabbed some of his shirt, and wouldn't let go. I heard him sigh, then come and lay down next to me. Happy, i let go of his shirt, but i had to be sure he wouldn't leave.**

**I rolled over, and, nearly climbing on top of him, rested my head on the middle of his chest, my arm draped over his chest and my hand rested on the other side of the bed. I sighed happily, sleep consuming my senses.**

**"Sleep my love" I heard his whisper as he traced circles on my arm.**

**Love. I was in love. In love with a vampire. No, i was love with an angel. My angel. I was in love with Edward.**

**I WILL WARN YOU. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT BELLAS PAST, AND IT MAY GET A BIT BORING. IT DOES EXPLAIN A BIT THOUGH. JUST A WARNING!**

**THIS IS NOT THE TEASER CHAPTER! WELL IT IS, BUT IT HAS AN EXTRA 4000 WORDS! **

**NOW.......**

_Aro......the forest........Edward........Felix.......fighting........fire.......The Cullens.....NO!!_

I knew deep down that i was dreaming, but it didn't lessen the horror that played out in front of my eyes.

_Aro, and his guard, stood in front of me, snarling, sneering, crouching to attack. The Cullens behind me, getting ready to defend themselves. Felix, launching himself at me, Edward jumping in the way, the fight starts. Bodies strewn around the clearing, screaming and snarls blocking out every other sound. Everyone dead. The Cullens, the Volturi, everyone, besides me. I stand alone, unable to move._

_All my past families came out of the forest into the clearing, all hundred, or so of them. All glaring at me, eyes full of nothing but hate and revenge. They created a circle around me, ignoring the vampires that were scattered on the floor, broken. I looked and saw Edward, dead. And close to him, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper. I screamed at the top of my lungs, begging for this to stop, for someone to save me._

_They closed in around me, leaving me no escape. All of their clothes and bodies disfigured or bloody depending on how they were killed. I looked up from the face of Edward and stared into Charlies hate filled face._

_"You killed me, now it's time to return the favour" He sneered at me. Not Charlie!_

_No! Charlie was alive, at home, sleeping, happy. He couldn't be here, in my nightmares, dead!_

_I saw the axe in his hands, and my eyes widened. No!_

_He moved closer to me, bringing the axe above his head, and, with more power than i had ever seen him use, bring it down on me._

I sat bolt upright in bed, panting and trying to get my bearings. I nearly screamed when i felt a hand touch my arm, thinking it was one of the Volturi.

"Bella? Bella, it's okay" I heard Edward say, now focussing, able to see his face through the darkness.

I sobbed, tears falling down my cheeks and into my lap. Edward pulled me, gently into his lap and let me curl up there, sobbing into his shirt, and rather nicely muscled chest. Hhmmm......

"Ssshhhh.........It's okay, Bella. It was just a nightmare, it's over now" He soothed.

I hiccuped, shaking my head. "No, it's never over. It's not a nightmare Edward, it's my life. I wish it was a dream, then i could wake up" Wow, where did that come from? I have never talked to anyone about this before, now i am saying all these deep things. Well, maybe not that deep, but deep for me anyway.

Edward didn't have a reply to that, which i totally expected. I mean what are you supposed to say when someone says that their life is a nightmare? It's a catch 22 situation.

Laughing a little at my own childishness, i blushed, embarrassed. I never acted like this, never felt sorry for myself. Because, what good would it do to anyone?

"Bella, why are you blushing?" Edward whispered, gently stroking my cheek which blushed even harder when he did that.

"Well, i don't usually......do this....sort of thing. You know....... let it out....sort of" I managed ot try to explain.

"It's okay" He said pulling me tighter to his chest. I wasn't exactly complaining. He made me feel safe and secure, like no-one would or could hurt me here.

Sniffing and laughing slightly i apologized again. "I really am sorry about this. Over fifteen hundred years old, and i still can't escape the nightmares. They never cease to terrify me" I said into his shirt.

"I don't mind. It gives me an excuse to do this" he said kissing my hair and holding me tighter still.

I sighed. "Well, that is definitely a perk" I smiled. I heard his chuckle, his chest rumbling slightly.

"Just tell her!" I heard Alice say from downstairs. I had actually forgotten they were there, too wrapped up in my thoughts....and Edwards arms.

I heard Edward sigh, frustrated.

"TELL HER, OR I WILL!" I heard Emmett threaten, shouting despite our good hearing.

I heard someone hit him on the head, and his "ow".

"He'll tell her when he's ready, Idiot!" I heard Rosalie say, sounding quite annoyed.

I heard three sighs, probably from Esme, Carlisle and Jasper.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"They do know i can hear them, right?" I giggled. I could sense Edwards growing irritation, and i heard Edward groan. I had to choke back another round of giggles.

"Oh...er.....sorry Edward.....Bella" I heard Emmett stutter. Alice whispered a sorry, sounding really upset with herself.

"Well....erm....." I heard Edward say, obviously nervous. For some reason i wasn't. Maybe it was the fact i was in my loves arms, or the confidence i still had from the fighting, or the warm feeling i still have from being accepted my the Cullen's. Maybe it was just a combination of all three, but i would never, under normal circumstances do what i am about to do.

I reached up, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulled his his head down to mine. I pushed my lips to his, trying to tell him without words how i felt. I never was, exactly eloquent. I was hesitant for a second, waiting for his response. I was happy when his lips moved in sync with mine, his arm snaking around my waist binding us together even tighter.

I could hear Emmett, Jasper and Alice cheering downstairs, and i had to pull away to laugh. Edward laughed as well, to their cheers or their thoughts, i'm not sure which. He stroked my hair, calming my heart down again. I sighed, more happy than i have been in a very long time, the nightmares a mere memory, the terror dwarfed now that i was in Edwards safe arms.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella?" he said, squeezing me slightly.

"I love you" I said, letting go of his shirt, and rested my head on his chest again.

He kissed my head "I love you too"

I don't know how long we sat there for. I really didn't want to move at all, too happy. But, of course, we were interrupted.

"Quit hogging Bella, Eddie!" Emmett shouted to him. Edward growled slightly, and i laughed again.

"Eddie?" I cracked up again. It's just that, Eddie had me picturing him in those green, bracey thing that Swedish people wear.

"I hate that name, but nothing annoying goes with Emmett" he said sulkily. My laughter had subsided a little, but that image will be ingrained into my mind forever.

"Don't worry......I can help you" i said between another round of giggles. I had just imagined Edward doing Irish dancing in the bracey thing. Hilarious.

"Bella? What..." I knew he was frustrated, so i projected the image of him in the braces and him dancing into his head. I saw him smile.

"Quite the imagination you have there" He said tapping my head. I nodded.

"Are you still tired? you only slept for two and a half hours" He had a worried look in his eyes. I jumped out of his arms, but grabbed his hand not wanting to be separated from him. The coldness didn't bother me anymore. It was quite refreshing actually.

"I'm fine. Don't usually need to sleep, unless i need to heal. I think i'm just about back to normal now" I said casually, dragging him towards the door. He froze behind me, pulling me to a stop as well. I could have pulled him along myself but i stopped with him, and turned to see what it was.

"You....you don't need to...sleep?" Wow, for vampires they really don't react well to supernatural things. Rolling my eyes, i skipped back to him, smiling all the way.

"Nope" I pooped the "p" "I mean....i _can_ sleep if i _want_to, like if I'm bored or something, then i can sleep, but i don't _have _to" I watched his eyes widen and his mouth gape. I rolled my eyes again, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on" I said. He seemed to snap out of it, and catch up with me. I was feeling oddly happy, and buoyant, no doubt thanks to Edward.

"Race" I said, stopping and smiling a little and bouncing. I know i was acting like a little kid, not the elderly woman i am, but i didn't care. Even Edwwards one hundred- odd years marked him as a child compared to me.

Edward turned to look at me, smiling as well. We were on the top floor, just outside his room. Looks like i aren't the only kid around here then.

"It's hardly fair though is it" he mocked a concerned look "You don't know your way around" he smiled at the end as i rolled my eyes.

"Ready?" I said, looking at Edward, not even turning to get ready to run. This would be fun.

He nodded, and i heard Alice count down, from downstairs, and the others placing bets on who would win.

"Three.........two.......one" I heard Alice say, and i could tell she was smiling. I just smirked at Edward. "GO!"

Edward as he ran ahead of me, but i just rolled my eyes. I set off, the hallways, doors and the numerous paintings that adorned the walls becoming a blur, using only Edwards scent as my guide. In less than a second i made it to the end of the hallway, down the stairs, passed Edward, down the next hallway and down the next stairs and onto the ground floor and into the sitting room where the others were sat.

I stopped and smiled and waved at them. Emmett groaned and handed some money to Jasper, while Rosalie did the same with Alice. Esme and Carlisle shaking their heads in disappointment as their "children" exchanged money, though the smiles ruined the act. Edward arrived about half a second later, smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i leaned back into him, smiling even wider.

"That was fun" i said looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Aaawww, Edward. You're supposed to be the fastest, what happened man? You let the side down!" Emmett said looking sullenly at the money in Jasper's hand.

"You should know, you fought against her. She's fast" Edward sounded so amazed.

I cleared my throat. "Hello....."She" is stood right here!" I tried to sound irritated but didn't quite achieve it.

He whispered a "sorry" and led me to the empty love seat, letting me curl up in his lap again.

I looked around the three sofas in front of me, and took a steadying a breath. "Soo....i was under the impression you has some questions for me?" I said hesitantly.

They all started to speak at once, so i couldn't make out individual questions, all merging together.

"STOP!" They all stopped immediately. I took a deep breathe. "Right, make this easier. Go around, each asking a question until you run out. Starting with....Rosalie, then going to Edward and so on" They all nodded apart from Emmett.

"Why am i last?" he crossed his arms sulkily.

"Because you bet against me" I said simply, making Jasper and Carlisle chuckle at his expression astonished expression.

Settling myself in for a while, i looked at Rosalie waiting her question. I knew this would take a _very _long time.

"Eeerr.......why do you need to sleep when you need to heal?" Huh. They must have heard mine and Edwards conversation from upstairs.

"Because it lets the energy that would usually go into moving around or doing other things, to concentrate on healing me quicker. I still heal if i don't sleep, but just not as fast" They all nodded, taking it in.

"Why were you scared when you first saw Emmett and Jasper in your English class?" Edward played with my hair, making it difficult to concentrate.

"Well, if your caught the scent of five vampires wouldn't you be a little hesitant and scared? I mean FIVE?! In one place! I thought you were about to massacre the entire school, and when two of you were in my class......." I said, looking at Jasper.

"But, why were you scared? I mean, you took on fifty five vampires when you were tired! Why would you be afraid of two?" I was actually trying to avoid that.

"I...i thought you....you had been sent by Aro" I said. I heard them gasp."It's wouldn't be the first time he'd done it and i wouldn't it past him. Though i knew you couldn't hurt me, you could have used the other students or Charlie against me to get me to do what you wanted. Vampires, in my book, are immediately the bad guys" They all nodded in understanding.

"Why were you in Mexico? How did you meet Maria?" Jasper asked, very eager for answers.

"Well, i was bored. I looked at a map and thought of somewhere i hadn't been in a while, and went to Mexico" I shrugged. "And, i met Maria" I said the name angrily "because she saw me appear out of thin air, she attacked me, thinking i was a threat and there to kill her coven. I have seen her since, and every time she tries to kill me. She is so annoying!" I said exasperated. Jasper nodded understanding what i was talking about.

"Why do you have a shield?" Alice asked.

"I'm running from the Volturi, and if i didn't have it, Demitri would be able to find me wherever i went. At least this way i get a bit more time between their "visits"Besides, it's extremely useful in a fight. I mean, i don't exactly want to be numb or writhing in pain when surrounded by vampires do i? But......If you want, i could adapt it to let you in" I said and her face lit up. I sympathised with her. If i couldn't use my powers it would be horrible.

She nodded eagerly, and smiled before i closed my eyes. I saw, in my mind, the energy of the people around me. It was strange, like a light in darkness, some brighter than others. Humans had a light, but theirs was brighter than an ants or a trees. Vampires and Werewolves had the brightest energy. Edward, Alice and Jasper had a brighter energy than the others because of their extra abilities. Focusing on Alices' i let her through my shield, allowing her to use her ability again. I heard a gasp, and i opened my eyes, to find Alice in the middle of a vision.

A few seconds later, she squealed and ran to me, hugging me and thanking me. I laughed and said it was okay, and she eventually sat down. It didn't take long for the eager questions to start again.

"What age were you frozen?" Carlisle asked.

"I was frozen at..." I cast my mind back. "Seventeen"

These were basic questions and i wondered when thy would get to the harder ones.

_Stop complaining!_

"Soo....judging by your age, I'm guessing Charlie isn't your father?" Esme asked me.

I sighed. "No. But, i love him like my own dad. He's exactly how i wish my dad would have been like, if i could remember him. I was placed in Charlies "care". Being frozen at seventeen really does suck sometimes you know" I said glumly.

I looked at Emmett who was literally bouncing up and down, making Rose bounce along with him.

I sighed. This would be a question and a half. "Yes Emmett?"

"What can you do? Like powers and that stuff?" He said like a little boy. I smiled, i would love this part.

I got out of Edward lap, and walked out of the little circle of sofas, to the back of them where there was more room.

"Well, you've already seen my invisibility" I went invisible. "I can read minds, project images and thoughts into your minds" I said that by projecting my thoughts into their minds. "I have an impenetrable physical shield a-" Emmett cut me off.

"Impenetrable you say? Care to test it?" he said, getting up. I shrugged, and put a shield around my self.

"Go ahead" I said casually. He smiled a little, and ran at me. I laughed when he bounced back, but he didn't give up. He punched and kicked, rammed and even tried to pick it up. The others had stood up, and were watching it with amused expressions. Finally, Emmett gave up and backed off a little. They didn't sit back down, so it was easier to see me.

"I can teleport myself and other thing anywhere i can imagine, and that exists" As an example, i teleported us all to the Sahara desert, causing them all to sparkle brightly. I took us back to the house quickly, watching their shocked expressions.

"I can change my appearance, and other peoples" I made Emmett's skin go a royal blue with lime green polka dots. He wasn't happy.

"I can change my form into anything i want as well" I said. "Go ahead and tell me some. Anything"

"Chair" Shouted Alice, and i changed into a lovely leather single seater.

"Horse" I was a beautiful tall horse.

"Carlisle" Should have known Emmett would say that. I obliged, but it felt weird when you are in another persons body, especially when you are looking at the person. Carlisle gasped, and i smirked.

"Dandelion"

"Ant"

"Rhino"

"Monkey"

"Labrodor Puppy"

"Kitten"

"Jaguar"

That's when i should have stopped. You see, when i change into an animal, i can't alter my appearance. So, i looked exactly like the Jaguar that...

"Oh my god" Edward whispered. I realised too late what had happened.

I turned to look at him, still as a Jaguar. He looked horrified, and i couldn't blame him.

"Bella, tell me i didn't.....please" I padded over to him, and nudged his hand with my nose, and i nodded.

"But....no.....no" he said. Everyone else looked confused, suddenly Emmett realised.

"oh my god! The Jaguar" he whispered shocked, covering his mouth with his hand. That confused everyone even more.

Sighing, i changed back to my human form.

"Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, casting his sons a worried glance as they carried on looking shocked and rather green, which i didn't know a vampire could go.

"Can you remember when the others brought me here after i collapsed at school?" I directed at Carlisle.

"Of course. You had done some serious damage to your back" he nodded.

"That morning, i had been late to school, so i ran through the woods, not paying attention to much else. Then...." I cast a worried look at Edward. I swear he was going to be sick. "Edward......attacked me" I whispered, and they all gasped.

"Edward...how could you!" Alice screeched.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention, and i was a Jaguar at the time, it's faster and more efficient than running human. I didn't know at the time about your.....diet, and i thought he was just trying to kill me because i was different. But it makes sense now why he would try to kill me. I was a meal to him" I said. Looking at Edward the entire time. He paled even further if that was even possible.

I walked over to him, and stood in front of him, taking his hands in mine and holding them tightly as he shook. "Edward it's not your fault. You didn't know it was me, you just thought i was some animal"

"I...I could have.....killed you" He stuttered out, looking me in the eye. All i could see in his eyes was pain.

"Why didn't you fight back?!" he shouted, still shocked.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Besides, i was trying to keep my "abnormality" a secret from you all, and wouldn't it look a little strange if suddenly a jaguar could kill and injure a vamp? I mean, i knew you knew something was up with me, but you didn't know what. I didn't want to take that chance, i mean, i didn't know what you deal was then, why you were here. I couldn't even entertain the idea of trusting you"I said, staring into his golden eyes.

"Your.....your back?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's basically healed now i think. I'm not sure actually" I mused.

"I thought you said you heal fast? You slept for a few hours, so shouldn't you be okay?" I heard Esme say from behind me, her voice laced with concern. I didn't turn, still staring into Edwards eyes.

"Yeah i do. But injuries from Vampires take longer to heal, and always scar, even if it isn't a bite with venom" I said slowly.

"So....you'll always have that scar?" Edward gulped. I just nodded.

Everyone stayed in stunned silence. "Edward, it's not your fault. You didn't know, just like i didn't know about your diet. I mean, it's not something you come to expect is it?" I asked him gently.

I heard Emmett snort behind me, and i turned to face him. "Yeah! We always expect a little mutant ancient girl to appear in Forks and turn our lives upside down!" He said sarcastically.

"I-AM-NOT-ANCIENT! I AREN'T THAT OLD!" And i did the unthinkable- i stamped my foot like a four year old. Emmett just smirked at me, while i crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Yeah Emmett. You know what they say, respect your elders and all. Well, think of all the respect Bella deserves!" Jasper tried to say seriously, but failed, ending in him and Emmett breaking down in giggles. Everyone else fought to hide their smirks. I glared at Jasper.

"Hey! I've only just forgiven you for the whole "She's a thorn in our side, and she needs to be taken care of" thing!" I pointed my finger at him, watching as he stopped laughing and looked shocked and- quite sheepish. ""Shes dangerous, and she needs to be dealt with quickly", don't think i haven't forgotten that!" I mimicked him. They all just stood shocked.

"How did you-" he asked but i interrupted.

"Know? The forest has ears you know! And how, pray tell, were you planning on "taking care" of me?!" Okay, so maybe i was annoyed a little. But, come on! he threatened to kill me! What do you expect?

He actually looked scared! Well, terrified actually. "Well.....i thought that...that you were a....a threat. I thought that...you could hurt us" He mumbled quietly, his eyes wide. Alice just smiled at his side.

"A threat?! How the hell could i have been a threat? You knew i had my own secret! Do you think i would risk my own secret just to tell yours?! And who do you think would believe me? How could i tell someone about you without exposing me?!" I fumed. I knew he wasn't all to blame, and i did understand why he did it, but i was pissed. That's not a crime is it?

I saw Jasper and other Cullens cringe away from me, and it stopped me in my tracks. The look of shock and fear on there faces made me feel ashamed, and let me tame the angry side of me that was prepared to pounce on Jasper. I quickly clsed off the anger, taking a mental note to do some anger management later. AKA- Uproot and throw a few trees. I closed my eyes, trying to rein in my anger.

I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry. I do understand why you said it" I said quietly.

"I know" I heard Jasper say. I really couldn't blame him, and hearing sincerity in his voice, i had a "tender moment" as i call them. Quickly, i erased my scent, and basically ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug. He stiffened beneath me, because of fear, shock or his thirst i aren't sure. He relaxed quickly though, and he hugged me back tightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" I said into his shoulder.

I heard him chuckle "Bella, have you seen who i live with? I'm used to it" he said cheerfully. I heard some snigger's from Emmett.

I sighed, squeezing harder, like he could protect me. "You're all scared of me" It wasn't a question, but a fact. The sadness in my voice was obvious, despite my attempts to cover it. Jasper let me go, and i released him from my hold. I was suddenly spun around and two teeny tiny arms wrapped around my waist, spiky black hair tickling my nose"

"Hey Alice" I said sadly. Her arms tightened around me as i spoke.

"Bella, we aren't scared of you" She said fiercely.

"Really?" I said, not at all convinced. Alice stepped back, biting her lip. The silence rung out in the room, and i wasn't sure how to take it.

"Well, it's pretty hard not to be scared of you Bella. I mean, come on! We saw you beat up fifty five vampires single handed, having just fought with them minutes before, attacked and healed Edward, and wrestled with me, and you tired before all of that! You're pretty indestructible Bella!" Emmett boomed from Rosalie's side. How did he make it sound like i did so much? I didn't really think of it like that...it was just my life.

"I won't hurt you. Even if you piss me off majorly, i wouldn't hurt you" I said " Well, maybe a little if you really annoyed me, but i think you are smarter than that" I pointed my last sentance at Emmett. He looked all innocent, but i knew better.

"We know. We're just wary" Carlisle said soothingly.

I nodded understanding. I'm sure they had never seen or heard of anything like me before. You have to give them a little time to adjust.

"Hey! How come i didn't get a hug?" Emmett pouted looking like a child. I giggled slightly, before running and jumping on him. He looked shocked for a second before relaxing. He wrapped his arms around my waist to support me and i looked smugly into his eyes, grinning hugely. He was like the big brother i lo-

I stopped my thoughts there, not wanting to bring out the pain i had suppressed for a while. Emmett didn't notice my smile falter, or if he did, he didn't mention it. He squeezed me tight, and i squeezed him even tighter. His eyes widened as he felt my strength.

"Me and you have got to have an arm wrestle!" he said, his eyes lighting up.

I slid off him as he loosened his grip, landing perfectly on the floor in front of him. He nearly danced over to the large table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Smiling, i sat down opposite him and propped my elbow on the table. He mirrored my pose, our hands centimetres apart.

I heard muttering, and looked over to see all the Cullens swapping money and placing bets on who would win. This time everyone placed one, even Esme and Carlisle. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, looking back to Emmett. We stared at each other, a smile of anticipation on both of our faces. I looked at his arms, they were huge to say the least, and his hand was about three times the size of mine. Damn my cursed smallness!

"Okay. Ready?" We both nodded "Go"

Our hands connected with a deafening thud, but neither gained any ground. He pushed against my hand, but i couldn't even feel resistance, it felt like our hands were just held together. Was i really that strong? I really needed to test my limits at some point. Maybe Carlisle can help me, he's good with all of that stuff.

I was brought back to reality by Emmett grunting. He looked very...constipated. I couldn't not laugh. Everyone looked shocked by my outburst, but Emmett saw it as a sign of weakness, applying even more pressure. This time i felt it, but only a feather light touch. I enjoyed watching my fruitless efforts for a while, but was interrupted.

"Emmett are you pushing with all your strength!" I swift nod was all the reply Carlisle got from Emmett. He turned to me "Bella, are you pushing with all of your strength?"

I puzzled over it. I wasn't even pushing, Emmett just wasn't strong enough to move my hand. "I aren't pushing, Emmett just isn't strong enough to move my teeny ancient hand" I teased.

Bella......." Carlisle sounded shocked, i turned to him concerned to find all of the Cullen's staring at me, wide eyed. Well, not Emmett of course, he was still trying to move my hand.

"Could you push Emmett's hand to the table in three seconds" He ordered. This was why i wanted Carlisles help to find my limits. He knew what to do.

"Three....two.....one" He counted down, silence all around the room.

I pushed slightly against Emmetts grip, and his hand crashed to the table with the force of it. He released a huge gust of breath, shocked like everyone else. I was just the same. I didn't know i was _that _strong! Emmetts huge, how could i be stronger than him?

I took my hand back, and put it i my lap, thinking about all of this. I watched as Emmett removed his hand from the hand shaped indentation in the table, splinters falling from his fingers. He flexed his fingers, staring at them. I felt my arms being picked up, and was surprised to find Emmett tugging my arm back into view.

"How can you be stronger than me? You don't even have muscles!" He whined loudly. I shrugged.

"I wish i had muscles. Beef me up a bit, then people wouldn't underestimate me because of my size" I glared at Emmett as he released my arm.

"But...you weren't even trying! You were far away. What were you thinking about before?" Jasper said curiously.

"Well, i was thinking that i needed to test my limits. Like how strong and fast i am, and i was going to ask Carlisle for help" I shrugged as their jaws dropped once again.

"You don't know how strong you are? Or how fast?" Said Alice sounding gobsmacked.

I just shrugged and shook my head. "It wasn't one of my top priorities" I said casually. Their jaws remained on the floor. I rolled my eyes, and headed back over to the sofa, but i stopped.

"Oh, i nearly forgot" Was all i said before i turned around and went back to the table. I leaned over the edge, to the huge dent that Emmett's hand had made and put my hand over it. I felt the wood splinters merge back together and the table meeting my palm as the wood rose back to its original place.

"Sorry about that Esme" I said without looking up. I was met by silence.

I stepped back admiring my handy work for a moment going back and sitting on the sofa. I sat beside Edward, taking his hand in mine as he stared at me.

"Okay, are you lot going to stop now? For vampires you don't take supernatural stuff well you know" I laughed a little as they put their jaws back together.

"Bella, i would be glad to help you. I am curious myself about you" He mused openly and i rolled my eyes again. Vampires are always curious about something. I nodded a thank you before turning back to the rest of the family that had taken their places again.

"Bella, will you tell us your story?" Alice asked quietly. I knew i could turn her down and say no, never. But after all they have done for me, taking me in and understanding everything. I could at least tell them my story, even if it did hurt.

They must have seen my hesitation because Carlisle spoke up, getting me out of answering directly.

"Would it be better if we told you our storied first?" he asked gently, Edwards hand tightened around mine comfortingly. I leaned into him slightly, letting his scent soothe me. I nodded guiltily. I was supposed to be doing this to make up for all they had done for me, now what could i do?

"Well, i think we should go in age order" Carlisle said to the others.

"I think Me and Alice should wait till last so we don't confuse her too much" He smiled a little at me as i shook my head at him.

"Okay. So, i guess I'll be first then" He took a deep breath before explaining his life before and during the change. I gasped as he told me about how he came across his diet and how many times he tried to kill himself. Everyone stayed silent throughout, having heard this story many times before i guess.

"I met Edward when i was working as a doctor in Chicago" He said, looking at Edward.

"I guess it's my turn then. Well, to put it bluntly, i was dying. I had the Spanish Influenza, the same as my parents. My father had already died and it was just my mother and me left, there was no cure. Carlisle was my doctor back then, and he found me and changed me before i could die" I was shocked that he was dying, the very thought made me want to protect him.

"His mother knew there was something - off about me, and begged me to save him. She died a few moments later, and i couldn't go against her last wish. So i bit him and turned him into one of us" Carlisle pitched in.

"Esme was next...." This carried on for a while, hearing all of their stories. Esme's attempted suicide, nearly made me cry, Rosalie was hesitant about telling me about her past, but did anyway. It's just......horrible. I had always thought vampires were evil, but they never asked for this, they didn't have any choice. Okay, so maybe Carlisle did it in a nice way, only changing those that had no choice.

When i heard Emmetts story, i had to smile a little. A bear. Trust Emmett to get killed by a bear of all things. When i heard Jaspers story, i felt my heart break a little. I had fought against Vampires for all of my life, and i never stopped to wonder how they ever got changed. Jasper was in the prime of his life, a soldier, then vampires came along and destroyed all of that. But it was Alices' that broke my heart.

She didn't remember anything about it, only what she had found out since. Who could do that to someone so small and innocent as Alice? She wouldn't hurt a fly. The look on her face when she told me was tear jerking. Total sadness, desperation and anger. I understood every emotion.

I froze, knowing it was now my time. They deserved to at least know this about you. But i had never told anyone this, not that there was ever anyone to tell.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down at mine and Edwards hands. He would still love me. And that thought alone gave me the will to carry on.

"Well, like your stories, it isn't exactly a fairy tale" I took a deep breath. Dredging up memories of over fifteen hundred years ago, memories that i had consciously forgotten, would not be a nice experience. But they deserved this. Edwards hand squeezed mine in support.

He would still love me

"Well, i knew all my life about these....powers. I knew i was different, i was faster and stronger than the other kids at my school. My parents just passed it off as me being their perfect little princess. I guess it all started when.....when i was twelve" I closed my eyes trying not to let the memories over power me.

"Maybe it would be better if i chowed you" I muttered.

"Show us?"

"I could project my memories into your minds" I suggested. They nodded, and i wasn't sure i was happy about it. I wouldn't have to tell them, but i would have to relive my own memories along with them. Something i hadn't done in a very long time.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the day that everything changed. I knew i had done it when they gasped.

_I was stood in our kitchen. It was bright because of the sun shining in through the large window that looked over our large garden. My father was out at work, my mother was in the kitchen with me, making a cake. _

_She had long wavy brown hair, like me, but she had curves and long legs as well. Not like me. She was in a knee length skirt, and blouse, very conservative and friendly. Her hair bounced as she ran about collecting basins and ingredients. I sat at the small dining table and watched her like i usually did._

_"Oh dear, we haven't enough flour to make it" She said despairingly._

_"I could go to the shop for you mother" I said, jumping off my chair, my knee length pink dress flowing around me._

_"I aren't sure Bella, anything could happen to you" She turned around, her face etched with worry. I rolled my eyes. If only she knew that no-one could hurt me, ever. Not with what i can do._

_"Please mother, i promise i will be quick" I smiled because i knew she would give in._

_She sighed and went over to her purse, picking out some coins and handing them to me. "Now you be careful Bella okay? And no dawdling!" She shouted at me as i ran down the hallway and opened the front door._

_"Yes Mama" I said before closing the door behind me. _

_I skipped along our pavement, the sun beating down on my face. I passed our neighbors who all smiled and said hello. I just waved, smiled and carried on skipping. I decided on whether to take a short cut or not. Mother and Father always said it was dangerous, but mother also said that i needed to hurry. I decided it was worth it, i mean, nothing could hurt me anyway. I slowed to a walk as i turned down the snicket that stood nestled between two empty houses. _

_I peeked my head around the croner to find the road empty. I had never bene down here before so took a second to take in my surroundings. On one side, the side that the i stood at were a line of houses, on the opposite side was what looked like a forest. I was weary about being here, buut i didn't see any threats, and no one was here so i would be fine. _

_I walked down the path on the house side, playing with the money by flipping it over using my telekinesis. This is about it as far as training goes for me, but it helps a little. I was about halfway down the street when i felt a presence beside my won. I looked over my shoulder and saw two men, dressed in all black walking towards me. I wouldn't have given it a second thought, but they were in black. It was scorching outside, i was hot and i was in a dress! _

_They walked swifly, keeping their heads down and not communicating with each other. I found that odd as well. Since i realised i had these abilities, i have been on my guard, and paid attention to even little things.I was nervous and a little scared as i walked closer to them. They parted, allowing me to pass between the two of them._

_Big mistake_

_The grabbed my arms suddenly, making me loose concentration and drop the money in my hand. I was strong, stronger than all of my friends, but not strong enough. They both overpowered me and dragged me over to the forest. I could feel as they pinched my skin and squeezed tightly. If i were a normal human, my arm would have been broken a long time ago. I trashed and tried to scream, but one hit me across my face as a warning. _

_I was thrown on the forest floor. I looked up. We were deep with in the forest, i couldn't see any of the houses anymore and it was nearly black. But i could still make out the people that surrounded me. I counted them. Ten. All men, and all huge and muscular. _

_"W..what do you want?" I stuttered. _

_"How about you do that trick again with the coins?" A man behind me sneered. _

_"I..I didn't do anything" I lied, hoping they would believe me. I felt someone move to my left and was once again punched in the face. It didn't hurt, but the intent was clear._

_"Don't lie! We know what you can do!" He shouted at me._

_"I can't do anything! I swear!" I lied again. I knew it was pointless. I heard a metallic click_ _to my right._

_"How about we check to see?" A bang rang out through the forest, causing birds to fly and animals to scuttle away. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder but it left after a moment._

_"See! You can't lie anymore" I heard a gruff voivce say._

_"Yeah, if you would have been a normal human that bullet would have actually hurt you" A bullet? A gun! They shot me! I should be hurt right now! They know what i am, what i can do! Now what do i do?_

_"What do you want?" I said confidently._

_"What are you..ten, eleven?" I got angry at that._

_"I'm twelve actually" I sneered in his direction._

_"Well, what ever. I hope you said good bye to your family" I heard them all take a step closer, closing the circle around me. Trapped._

_"Why?" I gulped. Mother? father? What would these people do to me?_

_"Tut tut Bella...you don't think we would let you live do you?" I dismissed that he knew my name. They were going to kill me!_

_I heard them all step forward again and i was being hit from all directions. It hurt, and i could tell i would have bruises. But i still held my ground, i would not fall and cower away. I was stronger than them. I had to be!_

_I felt my hair being pulling as someone punched me in the chest. I got angry then._

_I felt a strange surge of energy, that i have only felt a few times. Every time i discover a new ability. The surge of energy traveled through me and i struggled to release it. I pushed it away, flinging y arms away from me. I stood, breathing deeply, shaking slightly. Something was wrong._

_I was alone_

_"So, we can't hurt you it seems?" A figure walked out from behind a tree, straightening his clothes._

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't._

_"If we can't hurt you physically, then we will have to resort to other means to hurt you" Figures started to appear, blank silhouettes to my eyes. _

_"What..what do you mean?" I asked, scared of the answer._

_They didn't say anything. They turned and left me there in the middle of the forest, shaking and bruised and confused._

_How could they hurt me without actually hurting me physically? _

I pulled away from the memory, not wanting to go any further. I'm pretty sure the Cullen's would have questions and be confused as to why i showed them this memory. But they would find out soon. I didn't open my eyes, but i could feel the tears streaming down my face, making my cheeks sore with the salt. My chest shook as i tried to suppress the sobs, but i failed.

Because that was the day my life ended. The day i should have died. Weeks later, i wanted to have died on that day. but i didn't. I survived. they didn't hurt me physically ever again. But they still hurt me. They took the most precious thing they could. I was a child, and they took my world. The thing i lived for.

My parents. My brothers. My family.

**any thoughts?  
Was it what you expected or not?  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	16. Cross Roads

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)**

**OKAY, SO SOME OF YOU COMMENTED ON THE FACT THAT THERE ARE GUNS BEFORE JESUS. I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT, BUT HEY, DON'T BLAME ME.**

**COME ON GUYS! IT'S TWILIGHT, VAMPIRES IN WASHINGTON? VEGGIE VAMPS? BROADEN YOUR MINDS.**

**BESIDES, IT'S AN AU STORY, SO GUNS WERE MADE BEFORE JESUS IN MY REALITY.**

**:P**

**TAKE THAT !**

**PREVIOUSLY..........**

**I WILL WARN YOU. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT BELLAS PAST, AND IT MAY GET A BIT BORING. IT DOES EXPLAIN A BIT THOUGH. JUST A WARNING!**

**PREVIOUSLY.......**

**I pulled away from the memory, not wanting to go any further. I'm pretty sure the Cullen's would have questions and be confused as to why i showed them this memory. But they would find out soon. I didn't open my eyes, but i could feel the tears streaming down my face, making my cheeks sore with the salt. My chest shook as i tried to suppress the sobs, but i failed.**

**Because that was the day my life ended. The day i should have died. Weeks later, i wanted to have died on that day. but i didn't. I survived. they didn't hurt me physically ever again. But they still hurt me. They took the most precious thing they could. I was a child, and they took my world. The thing i lived for.**

**My parents. My brothers. My family.**

**NOW.........**

The room was silent as i cried. I suddenly felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me, and i knew who it was. I would know that scent anywhere.

"Bella" He whispered to me, resting his chin on my head.

"Sorry" I said quietly, trying to get a grip on myself. I pushed away all of the memories away in an effort to calm myself down. It worked to some degree, i just sniffed an awful lot.

"Right, anyway" I said dismissively, my voice thick from the crying. I wiped away the tears and took a deep breath, finally looking into the Cullens faces. Sadness, worry, curiosity, sympathy all showed there. Though i had calmed down, i stayed against Edwards chest, not that i really had a choice with the way he was holding me, but i wasn't going to complain.

"I guess you don't really understand that one, huh?" I said quietly. They all shook their heads in agreement. I knew what i had to do next. I ahd to show them the worst memory i had, the one i block out totally.

"Okay, I'll show you another one, one that will explain it. Just.....don't be surprised if i have a mental, physical and emotional breakdown over here, okay?" I smiled a little as Edwards arms tightened around me, as if he could hold me together. I hoped he could.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the memory, diving straight into it.

_It was three weeks later. I hadn't forgotten what the men had said to me about not wanting to harm my physically, but i didn't understand it. How else could they hurt me? _

_I was the youngest in my family, my two older brothers being three and four years older. I usually played with them after they came in from work, and we had fun laughing and joking around. But since i was the youngest, I was in bed by half past eight. My mother and father came in and kissed my cheek and tucked me in. I fell asleep almost instantly._

_I was awakened by a noise. A scream. I didn't hear it again, and began to wonder if it was just a dream i was having. I sat up in bed despite that thought. Something was wrong. There was something in the air, something not right. I have a sixth sense about this sort of thing. The house was silent, too silent. I could usually hear my brothers snoring, and my parents heart beat. But...i could hear neither._

_Had they gone out? I looked at the clock- 3 o'clock in the morning. It was too early. I silently got out of bed, ignoring my dressing gown that hung on the end of my bed. It was simply too hot for it. I crept over the squeaky floor board, and towards the door. It opened without a creak, for which i was thankful. On the landing, i turned left and walked downstairs._

_I didn't need lights on, being able to see perfectly without them. The further i got downstairs, the more it felt wrong. The smell, something in the air that didn't belong. I made my way to the kitchen and froze in the doorway._

_My mother and father were laid in unnatural position on the floor. I trembled as i went for the switch. I needed to know this wasn't real, that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me._

_No such luck_

_The lights came on and the scream became strangled in my throat. There was blood everywhere. On the floor, walls, cupboard doors, even on the ceiling. It was all from my parents. They had no heart beat, no heat came from their bodies. They were dead._

_I ran upstairs, still unable to speak. I turned on the light on the landing and ran to the room my brothers shared. I never reached it. On the door handle, was a bloody hand mark._

_No_

_Despite the blood, i opened the door quickly, begging it not to be true. Again, i was wrong._

_Both lay in their beds, looking asleep. I knew better. No heart beats came from their bodies either, and no snores. I now knew the smell in the air. Blood. The house stunk of it. I didn't run away this time. _

_I walked towards Peter, my eldest brother. I touched his head with the back of my hand, stone cold. How could they have been killed without me knowing? I was in the very next room, and i heard nothing. I should have been here, i should have saved them from this. I had all of these abilities, and i couldn't even protect my own family._

_I lifted him up and st down, knowing the bed was soaked in blood, but i didn't care. I cried into his hair, looking into his face. If i didn't know better, i would have said he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, i expected him to open his eyes and shout "boo". But he didn't._

_I got up, laying him back down and looked at myself. My nighty was covered in red blood, my hands were stiff as it dried. I went over to Mathew and did the same thing. I just cried. It was the only thing i could do now._

_Who would do this? Who would kill inoccent people? _

_A peice of paper caught my eyes as the light shined on it. Curious as always, i got up and walked over to it. I saw four bloody finger prints on it as i unfoled it and read the three words that had been written on it._

_"We warned you"_

_I looked back at my brother and saw something i hadn' before. A bullet hole. They had been shot in the head._

_It was them. Those men. They said they would hurt me, but not physically. This was it. They would tear my heart out? Well, congratulations, they had suceeded. I dropped to my knees and cried, my tears falling onto the paper. _

I pulled out of the memory, realising i was sobbing uncontrolably already. Edward was hugging me close to his body, and he was succeeding in keeping the melt down at bay.

"Oh my God Bella. I'm so sorry" I heard Alice say, her voice sad and thick.

I could hear sobbing and knew it was Esme. She was the mothering type, and i knew it would effect her the most. Rose just stayed silent, as did the others.

"That's enough Bella. There's no need to put yourself through this" Edward said strongly. I knew it was hurting him seeing me like this, but he didn't understand.

"I have to. If i stop, i don't know if I'll ever be able to talk about it again" I choked. I heard him sigh heavily, but he protested no more.

"I was.....found the next day, covered in blood, sat on the kitchen floor. No-one understood what had happened, but said it was a miracle i had survived. I wouldn't call it a miracle." I said sadly.

"I was taken to an orphanage with other kids who had no-one. Because of my age, i was taken in pretty quickly. They were a nice family, i liked them" I could feel my eyes sting with tears and my vision blur.

"What happened?" Esme asked softly.

"Their bodies were found two weeks later, shot like my family. I was in bed like last time. It kept on happening, over and over again. People would get killed because i was with them. Even any friends i made were killed, that's why i distance myself from everyone. I tried to tell them to leave me alone, to distance myself from everyone, but i was a kid. I couldn't - They can't get hurt because of me". I said strongly.

"When i srealised i wasn't aging, i knew i had to get away. It would be hard to explain how i was perminantly the same age, so i ran away. I wouldn't be able to tell you were i went or who i met. So, for most of my life, i was on the run, hiding." I said, finally my voice stopped shaking.

"How long is most?" Emmett asked.

"I managed to stay under the radar for a long time, about fourteen and a half years" I shrugged at their shocked faces.

"It was in that time i met the Volturi" I added, they still didn't say anything.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"I was planning on staying in Italy for a few years, it was only my first few weeks there and i was checking out the terrain. I changed my form into a cheetah, and ran through the forests. Something caught my attention, and i changed back into my human form. It turns out a few guard had spotted the cheetah me running when they were on patrol. Since cheetahs aren't native to Italy, they followed me. When they saw me change, they attacked" I said simply.

"There was only five of them then, and it wasn't hard. They were all down in about two minutes. Unfortunately, out little scuffle had been close to the Volturi castle, and others had come. They saw their comrades on the ground and attacked me as well"

"That didn't last long either. Eventually, the ralleigh of Vamps stopped attacking, but only three were left" I said, pausing.

"It seems Aro, Caius and Marcus had become curious when all the vamps had disappeared. Only, they seem to have the intelligence to stay out of the fight" I smirked as i remembered their scared faces watching me as i walked closer to them. Once i was in the fighting mood, it was hard to stop. Especially, when there were vamps who wanted you dead.

"They didn't say anything at first, just stood their staring at me, which by the way is very irritating. Then Aro, being the bright spark he is, asked me what i was. He wasn't happy when i told him i didn't know, but he wanted to see my powers and skills" I scoffed.

"I don't like people who think they have a right to everything, so i told him no. Anyway, while we were talking, the others had managed to put themselves back together and had grouped together behind the three leaders.

"You should have seen Aro's face when he found out no powers could work on me" I laughed a little.

"He asked me to join his guard, i just laughed at him like i did earlier. He offered me something though, something.....i have wanted for a long time" I sighed.

"He offered me answers. To this, to everything. Why i'm like this. He promised he would research it and find the answers. It was tempting, but i don't pledge my allegiance to people like that, no matter what they offer me. So, i got away only that time, i got out unscathed. I ran away from Italy, and haven't been back since" I said evenly, hugging myself tightly to Edwards chest.

"That was how you met the Volturi?" Carlisle asked sounding shocked. I nodded.

"Well, carrying on. Like i said, i managed to stay under the radar for a long time, but someone spotted me and took me to another orphanage. Being this age kind of sucks sometimes you know!" I said pulling a face.

"It was much the same, but different this time. Because of the new police force, they found out after all three foster families had been killed, that i needed "protection". I tried to tell them it wasn't needed, but i am a "minor" after all" I said sourly as Emmett sniggered.

"So, i was only aloud to go to families that had a connection to the police. S.W.A.T team members, police officers, even SAS once. It didn't matter, they all died" I said sadly, thinking of all the people i had killed.

"What about the whole frozen age thing?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well, obviously i couldn't undo it, but i didn't have to. I don't know....it's like someone high up knows about me or something. Every few years i get moved to a totally new country, a new name, all my old identities destroyed. It was like i just popped into existence or something. So every new family thought i was sixteen, at the beginning" I said, thinking about the mysterious person that had saved me from a very difficult situation.

"That's why you are with Charlie?" Alice asked, looking confused.

"I know, Charlie is only a small town police chief, but he knows how to fire a gun and protect others as well as himself. Plus, i think they thought the location would help as well" I wondered out loud.

"So....Charlie...." Emmett said, not finishing.

"Will not die! I will never sleep again if i have to, if it means he will be okay. Only a few more months to go anyway" I mumbled the last part.

"Months? Why months?" Carlisle asked.

I swallowed, not wanting to divulge my plans to them. I know they wouldn't be pleased with my plans.

"Okay, so, I'm supposed to be eighteen in a few months, an adult in the eyes of the law. That means no foster homes, no parents controlling everything, and no protection. I want to leave, to make Charlie's life safer, but how do i know that they won't target him when i do leave? I can't stay, and i can't leave, I'm trapped"

"Where ever i go, who ever i speak to, they will find me and kill them. I won't let anyone else pay for my existence. But i refuse to live isolated like did for all those years, with no one to speak to" I sighed

"But, i have a plan" I said slowly, not meeting their gazes. They waited patiently.

"When i turn eighteen, I'm leaving. I can't go anywhere to endanger anyone else, because they will came after me. I can't run, so....I'll have to go to them" I said quietly. The room was silent for about five seconds before they all stared yelling at once.

"HEY!" I yelled, they quieted instantly.

"I can't live, not properly. I don't want to live in fear that everyone i meet will die. They want me dead, if they get that, if i give up and hand myself over without a fight, they won't have to hunt me down anymore, and kill people" I said simply.

"Bella, you can't just give up! You can't!" Emmett yelled at me

"Give up?! I've been running and fighting for over a thousand years! Forgive me if i want the death and destruction that i leave in my wake to stop!" I said angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. You can't just....hand yourself over" He fixed.

"It's the only choice i have left. I won't let anyone else die because they speak to me" I sighed.

"Okay...i have a question. It sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while, so why haven't you done this before now?" He paused as everyone turned to either glare or stare at him in astonishment.

"No, i mean, i didn't mean it like that...it's just that..you ...." He looked so flustered, that i had to save him.

"It's okay, I know what you meant. I have been thinking about it alot over the past, but have never been able to do it. It's because these people, who ever they are, attack the families before i turn eighteen. I am moved immediately, and given a new identity and am back to sixteen. I have never made it to eighteen" I explained.

I looked at the clock, and got out of Edwards lap.

"Sorry, but i have to go home before Charlie has a heart attack" I smiled, walking towards the door. I felt a tug on my hand and i stopped.

"Will you come back?" Alice looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and i smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Only if you want me back" I said hesitantly, smiling when they all nodded. " Besides, it's school tomorrow, that's something to look forward to" I smiled. They chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Hey, are you running to school tomorrow or driving?" Emmett boomed at me. I thought about it and decided.

"I'll run. It beats the hell out of that truck. I do love it.....but the speed, or lack there of, kills me" I said, knowing they'd understand. They did and agreed to meet me so we could all run together. As i walked down the steps, into the forest, i wondered what the students would think of this. Seeing Bella Swan and the Cullen "children" emerging from the forest is bound to start rumours.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my arm. I hadn't been running, just walking at a normal human pace. I froze for half a second before my instincts kicked in and i grabbed the arm and threw them over my shoulder, making them land on their back in front of me. I growled deep in my chest, thinking it was one of the Volturi again.

"Ow" My heart nearly stopped.

"Edward? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I knelt next to him, hands frantically trying to see if he had any injuries.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. It hurt, but i won't have any permanent damage" He said, sitting up, grabbing my hands to stop them shaking and standing up, pulling me with him.

"I seem to make a habit of attacking you" I smiled a little. He nodded, frowning slightly. The expression cleared before i could question it though and he pulled me along with him into the woods.

"Edward, why are you here?" I wondered. "Not that i don't mind holding a sexy vampires hand and all, but i am curious" he turned and rolled his eyes at me, smiling.

"Bella, you just told us that two groups of people are trying to kill you, and you expect me to let you wander off on your own" He said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Okay, first i am not wandering, i know where I'm going. And two, i think i showed i can look after myself" I said smiling despite my words. It was sweet to have him care for me, even if it was unnecessary.

"I know, i just can't help but worry" he sighed, embarrassed. He looked at the floor in front of him. I squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay. His eyes met mine, fire dancing in the gold.

"Thanks" I whispered, loving it when he smiled back.

We got to Charlies house in about half an hour thanks to our talking and human pace walking. Our perfect goodbye kiss was ruined by Charlie standing cross armed at the front door, looking murderously angry with me. Edward looked a little worried about me, so i squeezed his hand before i let go and walked to Charlie.

He didn't say anything, but let me pass. I knew the routine. I went to the sitting room as i heard him shut the door. He came and sat on the sofa next to mine, still angry.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I know i shouldn't have done it, but i....i just want to be normal. I want friends, i want to have sleep overs, and boyfriends. I just want to live. I love being here with you Charlie, you are like a dad to me, you know that. But i am sick of these people ruining my life. I need to live, Charlie" I said pitifully at the end.

There was no trace of anger in his face, only sadness and regret. This man put his life on the line just having me in his home, and i scared him like that.

"I know Bella. You're just a kid, and i know you want to do these things. I'm just worried about you thats all, and your friends" he said quietly. I understood what he meant.

"I'll try not to get too close Charlie. I know the consequences of my actions" I said sadly. He nodded, dismissing me. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, and i wasn't going out again. I could have done, but i owed it to Charlie to stay "safe". I sat and did my math homework, as boring as it was.

When it came to the night, i was so bored. I had spent my day at the Cullens, full of noise and things to do. Coming home to Charlie and a quiet house was so bland. I sighed, looking at my shadowy ceiling. I suddenly had an idea.

Smiling, i got redressed, just in some loose grey joggers and a red vest top and opened my window. I took a few steps back, and listened for a second. Charlie was fast asleep, and would be until the morning. I did a running jump, and launched myself out of the window. I landed in a crouch.

The silence of the night was broken by chuckles and clapping. Smirking, i turned to see the Cullen "children" leaning casually against the wall under my window. I must have jumped over them. How did i not sense their presence? I usually did.

"Well, that was quite a show" Emmett bowed to me and i curtsied.

The clapping stopped, fearing we were making others wake up. We ran into the forest, me slowing to their pace. There was no need to show off.

"Hey, Bells" Em yelled from behind me. I slowed, and dropped from my position between Edward and Alice and ran next to Emmett.

"Carlisle wanted to ask you if you wanted to try that "testing your limits" stuff tonight" he said, smiling. I nodded, happy i would finally get the chance to know.

We broke through the trees after a few minutes, and ran into the Cullen's house. Carlisle was already there waiting for us, Esme a little to the left. She hugged me straight away, i returned it, and said my hello's.

"So, i was thinking speed tonight" Carlisle said, we all still standing in the entrance hall.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Well, Edward is the fastest one out of the rest of us" He said, walking outside, down the steps and onto the grass. Edward appeared a second later at my side, changed into joggers and a blue top.

"You'll be running to Canada and back, okay?" he said looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, i may be over a thousand years old, but i am not a compass! Just point in a direction" I said exasperated. Edward chuckled and turned to a little to the right.

"There are blue and red flags on the way, twelve all together. You will collect all twelve and bring them back here. It's not that we don't trust you Bella, but some in our family cheat" He glanced at Emmett and i nodded in acceptance.

"I'll be timing you and Edward, so you have to run as fast as you can. It's the first through the door, and there is not making your own door, like Emmett did" Esme glared a little at her son.

"One, two, three.....Go!" He said, and i was running faster than ever before. I pushed my legs to the limit.

I almost forgot what i was doing. I enjoyed running, but i kept on seeing the flags, and it reminded me. I was planning on running when i jumped out of my window, but i forgot something. I was deep in the forest by now, nearly black.

Sighing, took a detour, and headed towards my house. I quickly jumped through the window, careful not to wake Charlie. Once i knew the coast was clear, i headed over to my bag and pulled out my i pod and put in my earphones. Running was always better when i had music.

I jumped back out the window and found my previous route and carried on. I collected seven flags quickly. Then, i encountered some obsticles.

A bear

An angry bear. It took a liking to me, but i wasn't in the mood to wrestle a bear. I dodged out of the way, but not before it took a swipe at me as i ran past, and actually ripped my shirt. I was not happy. Still, i carried on, not wanting my results to be false because i stopped to wreak my revenge on a bear that ruined my shirt.

I got my twelve flags and did a little happy dance. I could see Edwards blue flags, he hadn't been here. Smiling, i turned around and headed back, but got sidetracked. All of this running had made me a little thirsty, so i took a detour and went to a little corner shop and got a bottle of Fanta fruit twist to get me through. Happy, i ran the rest of the way back to the house without any obstacles. I did get worried when i hadn't seen Edward since we set off.

I did see him on my way back though. He only had nine flags, and i was already three quarters of the way back. Though, i must admit, i was getting tired. I never thought i could, but i had never run this fast before. The browns, greens and blacks of the forest ran together in a blur.

I broke through the trees and ran up the steps and through the open door. I was standing for about a second before i collapsed on the floor, panting.

"Finished" I panted, throwing my arm over my eyes. I could hear chuckles from the room, but didn't look.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked, sounding highly amused.

"I'm......fine....gunno..stay here...for a .......while" I said between my panting. Finally, i sat up and got my bottle out of my pocket., taking a huge gulp of it.

"Bella, where did you get Fanta from?" Carlisle asked, sounding ver excited

"I got...thirsty...went to shop" I said, looking at him. His eyes were very wide, and i momentarily worried about them falling out.

"Need a hand?" Emmett smiling face appeared in front of me, holding out his hand. I gave him my hand and let him help me up.

"So, i got all twelve flags. How did i do?" I asked, turning to Carlisle. He smiled hugely at me, but it changed to curiousity

"Hang on a minute. Did you encounter any other obsticles or anything along the way?" He said, writing something down on the paper in his hand.

"I went home to get my i pod because running isn't as good without it. Er... i ran into a bear, ripped my shirt" I waved my hand at my ruined shirt, still not happy.

"And i went to the shop to buy Fanta" I finished.

"You did all of that in half an hour?" Rose asked, astonishment on her face.

"Half an hour? Is that good?" I wasn't used to these parts of Washington, and didn't have my bearings yet.

"It usually takes Edward nearly an hour, without any detours or distractions" Jasper said, answering my question for me. I shrugged, knowing they all thought it was a big deal and it was. I wasn't, however, going to let them see my happy dance, that i really wanted to do.

"What do we do now?" I asked, looking around.

"Wait for Edward i suppose" Esme said.

"We could test your strength against Emmett's again. But..with bigger things" Carlisle suggested. I nodded enthusiastically.

It was so much fun. I got to rip up trees, throw cars back and forth between me and Emmett, i even lifted up the house with one hand. Nothing was too heavy for me. So, i didn't find out my limits when it comes to strength.

I left grudgingly, when the sun came up. Edward had arrived as me and Em were throwing Rose' car between us. He looked shocked but i just smiled at him and carried on. We agreed to meet just inside the forest at the back of my house. The run home took no time at all, and i jumped in my room and started to get ready quickly. I was running late already, so i had to use some of my speed to get ready.

Charlie had already gone to work, and i ran downstairs and brushed my hair quickly.

"Come on!" I heard Emmett perfectly with my hearing.

"In a minute!" I yelled at nothing, i heard chuckling outside.

Finally, i ran out the back door, locking it again. The Cullen's were all their, lounging about against tree trunks, smirking at me.

"What?! I'm cranky in the morning! It's not a crime!" I said rolling eyes.

"Come on. I don't mind skipping, but we are supposed to be there in under ten minutes" Emmett said, walking away.

"You'll just have to get faster. Me and Edward will be alright" I winked at Edward, who had come and stood beside me as i set off.

"Jesus Christ, she doesn't hang around does she?" I heard Jasper whisper to no-one.

I could hear Edward behind me, so i decided to have a little fun. I quickly changed into a parrot and starting flying over Edwards head. He chuckled, knowing it was me.

When we all reached the edge of the forest, i perched myself on a high branch and changed back.

"See, still plenty of time left" I said happily swinging my legs backwards and forwards. I jumped the twenty foot, straightening out my clothes when i landed again.

"Are we all thrilled to have another day of school?! I know i am!" I put on a really girlie voice that made me sound like a preppy cheer leader.

I turned, skipping slightly as i walked out of the forest. Edward soon caught up with me, and took me hand in his. The others were behind us walking with their mates as well. All eyes turned to us as we walked further away from the forest and closer to the school. Used to the stares by now, we all ignored it and went to our lessons.

I thought night was boring. Try school. How many times have i done expanding brackets? Thousands! Yet here i am, once again, doing it. I still have Mr Player, who, i haven't forgotten, tried to KILL ME! Idiot!

He glared at me the whole lesson. At first i ignored him, doing my work quickly. But...once i ran out of work, my mind got bored again. I could hear his thoughts as he called me all sorts of names. I couldn't help but glare back at him. What else do you do when someone insults you like that? The entire room was silent apart from the scratching of pens on paper, and every ones thoughts, but he couldn't hear them.

It was fourty minutes into the sixty minute lesson, we had been glaring at one another for twenty minutes in...four seconds.

"Ms Swan, Detention!" He shouted, banging his fist on his desk. I didn't even flinch at the noise like everyone else. They all shrunk away from his glare as his gaze swept around the class, looking, begging for someone to contradict him. No-one dared. I smirked. How could this irritating little man be so frightening to these kids?

"Of course Sir. When would that be then?" I said sweetly, loosing the glare and replacing it with an innocent expression. The other students turned to look at me as if i was bonkers, some looked at me like i was their god. It was a little creepy.

"Tomorrow, two hours, here!" he yelled at me, even though there was no sound.

"Okay" I smiled sweetly at him, enjoying how i wound him up. The vein in his neck looked ready to explode.

"Get back to work!" he yelled at the others. I couldn't help but frown. Why was he yelling at them? They hadn't done anything wrong! This man was just evil.

He got out from behind his desk, and walked towards me. I kept my pose, leant back in my chair, smiling.

"I suppose you're finished already Ms Swan?" he said nicely, fakely. I heard a quiet growl from Edwards classroom.

"Yes Sir, i am" I smiled at him, wondering how he could turn this into something bad. His eyes narrowed for a moment, but then his mouth turned up in a sneer.

"Well well, well, lookie here class. We have ourselves a cheater!" He said happily. He wanted to get a reaction out of me, and i knew it. But i couldn't ignore that. I was anything but a cheater!

"And how did you come to that conclusion, Sir? I copied from the people next to me?" I waved my hands at the empty seats.

"That i magically read peoples minds and know the answers? Or maybe you just can't handle when a someone is above your poor, and well below average intellect. I'm surprised you could even get a job as a teacher!" I said, loosing my relaxed pose and sat in my seat. I didn't like how he towered over me, but everyone was staring so i couldn't push him away. I knew everyone two classes away could hear the argument. The walls here were very thin. Even the teachers had stopped to listen to what we would say.

"Really?" His face was red with anger, a vein pulsing on his forehead and neck.

"Yes" I said, getting up, forcing him to step back away from me.

"You aren't clever, not in the slightest. You make up for it by terrifying your students into doing meaningless and endless tests and sheets because you know fuck all about maths" The room was silent as we stared each other down.

"That, Sir" I sneered the title "is what i think of you and you teaching"

He took a step closer to me, but i didn't back away. Yes, he was twice as large as me, and i little taller, but i was stronger and faster than him.

"Ms Swan, detention for two months, every school night, this classroom, two and a half hours" He yelled at me as i smirked.

I laughed as i bent down to get my bag. I slung it over my shoulder, still laughing slightly.

"You really think you scare me? Please! I don't think so" I sneered, pushing past him and heading for the door. Every class on the corridoor was silent, everyone was listening. Damn, thin walls!

"Is that a refusal to do them Ms Swan?!" he yelled at me. I swear, if he calls me Ms Swan once more i will kill him.

I stopped, my hand on the door handle. I didn't turn to look back as i spoke, looking at the glass in the door. "No Sir, I'll do them. Wouldn't want to make you look like the pussy you are in front of everyone else would i?" I sneered as i yanked the door open and walked out.

I never broke my pace as i walked calmly out of school and into the forest. I dropped my bags and did what i usually did for anger managment.

I tore trees up and shredded them with my bare hands. It beats the hell out of a punch bag.

I screamed and growled in frustration as i did it. How could he ever call me a cheater? me? I have never cheated on anything in my entire life! That evil, rat of a man.....

It went on like this for a few more minutes, about five trees had been demolished and i guessed it was time to get back to school before someone came looking for me.

Sighing, i ran back to my bags, scooped them up and headed back to school. It turns out i was in the forest longer than a few minutes. Dinner had already started. It seems the rumours had spread already. As i walked through the car park i got stared and smiled at a lot. I rolled my eyes as i walked away. All i did was stand up to a balding, stupid man. It's not that hard.

I smiled back at anyone to waved or shouted my name. I was still angry, very angry. I knew the one thing that would calm me down. Edward.

With that in mind, i walked faster down the corridor. I didn't hesitate as i walked in the cafeteria. Once again, the room went silent as i entered, but it started up straight away. I glanced around, ignoring the hundreds of eyes staring at me. I was only looking for five pairs. I found them all looking at me. Sighing, and smiling a little, i headed over to them.

Edward stood up, looking anxious and scared. He came over and met me before i was even half way to the table.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, frantic.

I grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. "Fine" I smiled reassuringly.

I took my seat next to Edward. Everyone on the table was staring at me. Rose, Alice and Emmett with smirks on their faces. Jasper looked confused, no doubt to my emotions, and Edward still looked anxious.

"Bella, you do realise everyone in the maths block heard every word you said?" Rose said smiling wider.

"That was wicked Bella!" Emmett said, laughing.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper looked concerned. I sighed.

"Yeah. I had my anger managment session in the forest" I carried on when i was met with blank faces "Trees have now lost their lives" I said with mock sadness.

"Two months detention though! That's a lot of time" Alice said.

"Alice, I'm immortal, time is nothing to me. Plus, it's so boring here, i had to do something" I said smiling.

"Plus, it was so worth it" I nodded.

"I wish i had been there. I was stuck in Spanish on the other side of campus" Emmett said sulkily. Rolling my eyes, i projected my memories to their minds. They could hear my thoughts and feel what i felt as well. I just waited for the glassy eyes look to pass.

I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. Some were casting sideways glances at me, while most were just blatantly staring at me. They looked slightly awed and shocked, but most were smiling. Mt attention was caught by Angela. She was waving frantically at me from across the room. Usually, i would have ignored it, but i liked Angela. She didn't judge me at all, just taking me as i was.

She was surrounded by friends, all watching me, hoping that my friendship with Angela would encourage me to go over. Sighing, i looked around the Cullen's still glassy eyes. They'll know where i am.

I got up, and swiftly made my way over to Angelas table. A chair was freed for me, and i felt like a queen. I sat down hesitantly, looking at all the wide eyes that were trained on me. Angela hugged me from my side, and i awkwardly hugged her back.

"Bella, you are a legend!" Angela squealed. Everyone else nodded, seemingly unable to speak.

"Thanks" I shrugged and smiled at her.

"Hey, are you going out with Cullen?" Mike asked. The memories had me shuddering. His thoughts of me and him were quite graphic, as were some others.

"Yes, i am dating Edward" I emphasised the name. He wasn't called "Cullen".

"Oh, okay" He said sounding dejected. I was a little disturbed by how many of the boys thoughts turned sad and jealous. How did i miss that? I cringed and nearly growled as i heard Mikes' thoughts about hurting Edward. I know it wasn't even possible, but the intention was clear. I forced a smile on my face, resisting the urge to hit him.

"Why did you and the Cullens all walk out the forest this morning? I thought you drove" Mike's voice turned arrogant and sharp.

"That , Mike, is none of your business" I glared at him, glad when he cringed away a little. The people around us suddenly thought of all the possibilities. Party, camping, sleepover, but of course there were the other, dirtier ones that the boys thought of. A huge Cullen/Swan orgy, in bred sex, a sex party. Jesus, since when did kids think of this stuff? How old are they? Sixteen, seventeen?

I heard a snigger across the room. I turned and saw Emmett trying to hold himself together. Seems my memories have come to an end. sighing, i stood up.

"It was nice to see you Angela's" I smiled at her. "Mike" I said shortly, my voice sharp and harsh.

I walked back and sat down in my seat, facing the dancing eyes with amusement. I crossed my arms and huffed, leaning back in my seat.

"It's not funny! Come on! How original is a Cullen/Swan orgy?" I watched as their barriers crumbled and they broke down in laughter. Even Edward was shaking with laughter. Jasper and Emmett were pounding the table with their fists, while Rose and Alice leant back in their chairs clutching their stomachs.

Their thoughts were amusing, hilarious, in Emmett's case anyway. I ended up in fits of laughter as well, leaning on Edwards side to keep myself from falling off my chair. We stayed in a constant fit of laughter for the rest of dinner. When ever someone sobered up a little, someone would say something and set us all off again.

When the bell went, we all got up, staggering a little. Still chuckling a little, we seperated to go to our lessons. I had English with Jasper and Emmett. Every time we looked at each other we burst out laughing, so we avoided eye contact. I decided to change my seat and sit behind them.

The lesson went quickly, me, Emmett and Jasper spent the entire time trying not to laugh too loudly. We failed a few times, but we didn't get called out on it. The teacher just smiled and carried on. I think i like this teacher.

"Bella, a word please" She said sweetly, looking over her glasses. Jasper and Emmett gave me confused and concerned looks, but i waved them off. I wasn't going to shout at this teacher. I actually liked this one.

"Yes Miss?" I said, swinging my bag as i walked up to her desk.

"I heard about what happened with Mr Player, everyone did" She smiled, not what i was expecting. Why wasn't she shouting at me?

"I just want to tell you that we aren't all like that. Everyone has complained about the detentions and you haven't got any at all, it was just unfair. Though you could have curbed your tongue a little" She smiled cheekily, taking off her glasses.

"Thank you Miss. Could you pass that on to the others as well?" I said, happy i wouldn't have to miss out on any training sessions because of a teachers grudge.

"Of course. You are a perfect pupil, every one who teaches you agreed. You can go and enjoy your freedom" She said as a dismissal.

I nearly skipped down the corridor. All the Cullen's were there outside, waiting for me. They were all smiling and shaking their heads.

"You are one jammy git, do you know that? You just got out of two months of detentions!" Rose said, looking proud. I just smiled and grabbed Edwards hand, pulling him through the double doors, into the car park.

"Freedom" I said, tilting my head back and looking at the sky. Edward chuckled beside me, but it turned into a growl. I looked up at him, confused, and found him glaring at a car. Mr Players car.

Oh

"Is he going to run me over again?" I said, smiling at the teacher through the wind screen. Edward wasn't amused.

"He's thinking about it" He said through clenched teeth. I shrugged and kept on walking, pulling Edward along with me. I stepped out onto the road and heard his car rev loudly. I turned to smirk at him. His hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel, i could see the sweat on his face.

It took Edward a while to calm down, but once we were running he smiled and let go of it. We separated at the trees behind my house, everyone catching up and saying goodbye. I cooked Charlie tuna pasta bake, and sat down to read Wuthering Heights. I didn't mention the detentions when he came home, no need to get him angry over something that didn't happen.

The next day was much the same. Smiles, waves, glares, laughter, smirking, running. We carried on working on my strength, but we still had to find something i couldn't lift. By the time Friday came around, i was happy. I had friends i could tell things too, yes i had a teacher who wanted me dead, but that didn't phase me. I fought against vampires, a math teacher wasn't going to scare me.

On Friday at lunch, Alice invited me to sleep over at her house that night. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, i am at your house every night, and i don't sleep" I pointed out, everyone sniggered while Alice huffed.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be training, we'd be having fun. Girlie fun" She corrected when i was going to point out that training was my fun.

"What, exactly, is girlie fun?" I asked, very apprehensive when the boys shuddered and shrank down in their seats a little.

"Make overs, shopping, i can do your nails this amazing pink colour i found......" She carried on ranting for a while. I looked at Edward, projecting my thoughts into his head.

_Help! Please! _

I pleaded, he smirked and shook his head.

"You aren't getting out of this Bella" Alice said angrily, obviously seeing my plans to get out of it. I sighed in acceptance. I had a sudden idea. I used Jasper's talent, and sent her waves of happiness, forgiveness and understanding.

"Please Alice" I pleaded. I watched as she struggled. Jaspers' eyes nearly popped out fo his head.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" He nearly yelled at me. I nervously looked around, seeing if anyone had heard him. Unfortunately, Alice had snpped out of it, and shook her head.

"Jesus Jasper, tone it down an octave please" I whispered. Everyone else, except Edward was confused.

"Well, i never got to finish the list of things i can do. I can...absorb other peoples abilities" I said slowly.

"You took my ability? How come i still have it then?" He said, confused.

"I don't steal them, i absorb them. You still have it, but i have it as well" I watched him, seeing if he were angry.

"When did you take it?" Curiosity and interest in his eyes.

"You remember in art, when i was "awed"? That was when i figured out what you could do. I took it then. It was amazing you didn't feel anything" I looked at him as he shifted in his seat.

"There was a shooting pain for about a second, but that was it. Is that what happens when....." He trailed off when i nodded. The table was silent, but of course it was Emmett who broke it.

"You just keep getting cooler and cooler" He said, rufling my hair.

"And even more amazing" I shivered as Edwards breath hit my neck. He kissed my neck, pulling away to smirk at Em and Jazz when they made gagging noises.

The rest of the day went fast without Edward there. I spent my time daydreaming about tonight, and what tortures i would be put through. Some made me shiver with dread. I hated shopping, and i hated anything "girlie". I never had "girlie", too busy trying to keep myself alive.

This time, they waited for me in the forest. I called Charlie, and after promising for half an hour that i would be safe and that there were seven people there, he agreed. We ran back to the Cullen's, the thought of spending an entire night, not training, with Edward, keeping me from running back. I think Edward knew my plans, because he ran with my hand firmly in his. It didn't hurt, but i knew i wasn't getting out of this.

Esme hugged me like usual, Carlisle did too, which surprised me. I didn't mind, i mean, he was like a father to me now, but i had never had this contract with any of my foster "fathers". They were either too frightened or not comfortable with it. I didn't exactly mind, but i did miss the affection.

I spent a few hours with Edward, just talking and laughing and listening to music, but Alice wanted some "Bella time" as well. After a very horrendous experience with curling tongs, we were sat watching "Underworld", laughing at the vampire and werewolf things. How wrong could they get?

As i promised Charlie, i left my phone on all nihgt. I knew he worried about me, and i didn't want to worry him any more than necessary. He shouldn't even be worrying about me, it wasn't me these people were after.

I was a bit annoyed when, at ten past midnight, his caller ID flashed on my phone. Why was he phoning me? I am capable of "sleeping" at someones house without getting myself hurt!

I grumbled as i got out of Edwards arms. We were all in the living room. Alice and Jasper were on the floor, Rose and Emmett were in the single seater, and me and Edward on the sofa, laid out. I laid in front on him, watching the movie as he draped one arm over my stomach, and played with my hair and laughed at the stupid things the characters would say.

He moved his arm as i got up, and walked over to the coffee table in the middle of the room, where my phone screen was flashing with a call. They paused movie, since i was in the way of everyone anyway.

"Do you want some privacy?" Carlisle said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Like i could have any privacy with seven nosey vampires near by" I smiled as they all nodded. Sighing, i picked up the phone, flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" I said cheerfully. Everyone was watching me like i was the new movie or something. The silence on the other end unnerved me. I pulled the phone away and checked the caller ID. Yep, definitely Charlie.

"Bella...is that you?" His voice shook. Is he scared? I could hear people moving and whispering near Charlie. Was he having a party or something.

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" The worry in my voice obviously alerted Edward and the others. Edward stood behind me, holding my loose hand to ease my anxiety.

"It's.....Bella.....R-"His word was cut off with a thud.

"BELLA, RUN! THEY'RE-" He screamed at me. Again, he was cut off by a thud, louder this time.

"Charlie?! Charlie!" I shouted down the phone. What the hell was going on?

"Long time no see Bella. We warned you"

**any thoughts?  
Was it what you expected or not?  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	17. The Bang

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)**

**OKAY, SO SOME OF YOU COMMENTED ON THE FACT THAT THERE ARE GUNS BEFORE JESUS. I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT, BUT HEY, DON'T BLAME ME.**

**COME ON GUYS! IT'S TWILIGHT, VAMPIRES IN WASHINGTON? VEGGIE VAMPS? BROADEN YOUR MINDS.**

**BESIDES, IT'S AN AU STORY, SO GUNS WERE MADE BEFORE JESUS IN MY REALITY.**

**:P**

**TAKE THAT !**

**PREVIOUSLY.......**

**"It's.....Bella.....R-"His word was cut off with a thud.**

**"BELLA, RUN! THEY'RE-" He screamed at me. Again, he was cut off by a thud, louder this time.**

**"Charlie?! Charlie!" I shouted down the phone. What the hell was going on?**

**"Long time no see Bella. We warned you"**

**NOW........**

It was said so quietly, i doubt any of the vampires in the room heard it. I froze, my breath caught in my throat as a sudden surge of nausea hit me. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat, or my knuckles tightening so much that they turned white around the phone. The Cullens were taken aback by the growling, but i could hardly worry about them now.

Charlie

"What do you want?" I snarled, thought confusing the vamps in the room.

"You. I know how much you....treasure this human, so i will trade you. Life for life" He said quietly again. I glanced at the vamps in the room, even now, in danger of being killed just by associating with me.

"Deal" I growled.

"Good. I'll see you in a few moments then" The phone went dead, the beep in my ear drowned out by the thudding of my heart.

This is it. The end. My end. It's all over.

I threw the phone at Jasper, and ran as fast as i could out of the house, in the direction of home. I would not let Charlie suffer for my failures, he would not be another victim to add to the list. I ran, even faster than i did when Edward and i were racing. Because i knew if i stopped, i would hesitate and run in the opposite direction. I couldn't let that happen.

So i didn't stop. Not when i heard Edward call after me, or when i could hear their fast footsteps behind me. I was faster. They wouldn't stop me, i wouldn't let them.

These people, who ever they were, were very good at what they did. I had never actually seen their faces, their scents were long gone, nearly erased by the time i ever arrived on the scene. If they passed me in the street, i wouldn't know they had killed all those people. That thought alone terrified me.

What if i had met them? Spoken to them? Had i been that blind?

Right now, i was blind. Blind to everything but my goal. Nothing else mattered but getting this over and done with. There would be no more deaths, no more running, no more heart ache. It would all be over. Finally.

Finally, i broke through the tree line that led onto the back garden. They weren't there, not that i expected them to be so easy to find. I did find several scents, as well as Charlies. Charlies scent was strong, he was hurt, and there was blood, that much i knew. I had ot get to him quickly before my efforts would be wasted.

I turned to follow the scent trail, but found myself unable to move an inch. I was being......restrained?

"Let go of me now" I said in a deadly calm and quiet voice. I told myself that this was Emmett, my friend, not the enemy. But right now, he was slowing me down, and i couldn't waste anymore time.

I broke his grip around my waist easily, not even turning to look at them, i ran. Again, i heard them follow. I didn't run as fast this time. Part of me didn't want this. I didn't want to die, not now. I had Edward, i had a family, i had friends, i had a reason to live. But all of that would come at Charlies expense, and probably the expense of my new family anyway.

No, i was hesitating again. I couldn't-

"Bella" I was abruptly stopped by someone grabbing my arm tightly. It's Edward, don't kill him, don't kill him. It was hard. When i was this angry, or set on something.....it was dangerous to stand in my way.

"Tell me what's going on" He said in an angry voice. Oh, he had no idea what angry even meant. I wasn't even sure i could speak.

"Charlie" I choked out, and he released his grip on my arm instantly.

"You mean they-"

"have Charlie" I finished for him. The others had caught up with us now, and were listening. They had heard.

"Go home. This isn't your fight" I said in a detached voice. I wasn't sure if i wanted them there or not. They could get hurt, but i needed them there to support me. But they didn't want to see me die, they didn't even know what i was planning on doing. No, it would be safer for them to stay away. If the men found out about the Cullen's and me, they would probably hunt them down too. I would not have them live the life i have led for the past thousand odd years. Running, torture and more running.

No

It wasn't an option.

"You are not going there alone" Edward said in a stern voice that should have belonged to a father. Charlie.

"If you go, you die. It's simple. I go, you live. We all go, you die. You will _all _stay away" I said in a hard voice.

I didn't wait for their answer, but once again sped away, not slowing to give Edward the chance to stop me again.

The scents were getting stronger, they were close now. Very close.

I saw a huge clearing up ahead, and remembered it from Emmett's thoughts. This was where they played baseball sometimes. They were there, stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting for me. They all looked eager for the fight, and i knew how they felt. I wanted this over, and so did they. I walked out from the shadow of the trees and walked slowly towards them.

There was eight of them, all tall, muscular and manacing. I could tell who the leader was instantly. The tallest, biggest one of them all, stood smirking at me. I glared at him and i willed him to turn to dust right there and then. His gaze travelled downward, breaking eye contact. I followed his gaze and growled deep in my chest.

On his knees in front of the leader was Charlie. His head was bowed to the floor so i couldn't see his face, but i could smell the blood, and knew he was hurt. I wanted to grab him and run, but i couldn't. I wanted to kill these men with my bare hands but i couldn't. That was not the deal. I would do this without a fight. Only....if Charlie was safe.

I stopped a good fifty feet from them, and crossed my arms. The leader smirked wider and walked around Charlie, towards me.

"So, it's good to finally meet you. Tracking you for over a thousand years and i have never actually said hello after that first meeting" He said in a cheerful tone. I was shocked to say the least. He was over a thousand years old? It had been the same people tracking me all this time!

"What are you?" I whispered, stepping back. His smirk got more pronounced and his eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

"I am what you are. You and me, you and them" He motioned to the hard faced men. "We are all the same" He smiled.

I stood gaping at them. These people were...my people. "What are we then?" I whispered.

"We are called Sparks. Be privileged to know that name, only a hand full do. We stay hidden from other creatures such as Vampires and Werewolves, choosing to hide among humans instead" He sounded like he was reading out of a text book.

I could hear the Cullens. They had heard everything, but were staying in the trees, hidden. Please don't let them come out here.

"Why are you hunting me? Why do you want me dead?" I nearly shouted.

"You were never meant to be. Your....parents" He spat the word "ignored our warnings and had the child. No child with such pure blood lines is to live. They are simply too dangerous and powerful" His face grew angry.

"And you are too powerful for your own good! Most Sparks can only do two or three things, yet you have an unlimited arsenal at hand whenever you need it. You are too dangerous, too powerful to let wander around freely"

"So you are hunting me because of what my parents did? Because of what i am? I can't help what i am, i didn't have any choice!"

"It doesn't matter. You are what you are, and you need to be dealt with" He said, walking backwards, back into the line of men. I looked at them all. They were my brothers. I have dreamed about finding people of my own species for such a long time, but never had i imagined it like this. They wanted to kill me.

I had answers. I had everything i had ever wanted. And they were going to take it all away from me. Call me bi-polar, but i felt oddly at ease with these people, my people. The fact that they wanted me dead and they would get it momentarily didn't enter my mind. I was so close. I could learn about myself. Everything i have ever wondered about. Like why don't i eat or have to go to the toilet like everyone else?

I had another question though.

"What do you mean, pure blood lines?" I asked, honestly confused. The man glared at me, but i didn't shrink away.

"Sparks are a form of Vampire. A better, more powerful type of Vampire. A sparks abilities depend on the parents and how powerful they were. Your parents went into hiding after we issued a demand for their capture. The woman had the child a few weeks before we found them" he growled deep in his chest as my eyes widened. My parents.

"They sent you away. You were long gone by the time we got there, we couldn't even extract the information from them since they had wiped their own memories to keep you safe. Your parents were among the strongest, fastest and most powerful of out kind. A child was totally out of the question. We told them that they would have to dilute their blood lines, by mating with a humans but they wouldn't" He sniffed.

"Can you blame them?! Why would they sleep with a human if they loved each other?" I nearly yelled, my anger back in full flow. He ignored my question and carried on telling the story.

"We found them in a little shack deep in some Alaskan forest. They had no clue who or what they were. They were sentenced to death for what they had done. For not heeding our warnings about _you _and then stopping us from dealing with it. They basically asked for it" He sneered.

I growled, stalking forwards as a blur of colour. The mans sneer never faltered as he grabbed Charlies head and pulled it up, holding a gun to his throat. I instantly stopped.

Charlie looked worse than i thought. His left eye was already purple and he couldn't open it. His lips were puffy and cracked, blood dripping donw his chin from his mouth. His hands were bound by strong rope, as were his legs. He had several cuts and bumps on his head, a bloody slit causing blood to soak through his light blue shirt. I could tell some of the bones in his arms and legs were broken, probably some ribs too.

But it was the expression on his face that stopped me. Desperation, fear, determination and sadness, confusion and panic. Charlie!

"You know the deal Bella. Life for life. You take his place, and we all go home happy" He said, reminding me that he was there.

"And Charlie lives? You'll leave him alone forever and let him live his life normally?" I said strongly. I wouldn't back out now.

"Of course. We have no quarrels with this human, no need to harm him. We would, of course strip his memory of any mention of you and us" he said, smiling with anticipation and something else i couldn't place. The men began fidgeting with unease, probably expecting this meeting to go a lot faster than it was. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, towards my death and Charlies survival. It would be worth it.

Once again, i was stopped.

"No!" Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me back. I was too shocked to react. I saw the men tense and hold the guns that were slung across their chests tighter. Once i began to realise what was actually going on, i did react.

I squirmed and kicked and punched anything that i could find. They would not stop me! Charlie could not die!

The clearing was full of growls from both groups. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were all growling loudly, crouching low to the ground to attack. The men were mirroring their image, growling ferociously. Only the leader kept standing, smiling at me slyly.

"Well, well, well. Bella, you didn't tell me you were friends with Vampires! This was not the deal Bella" He said, smirking. No. He could not kill Charlie because of this!

I tried to use Jasper's ability on them, to calm them down, but they were already calm. How could they be calm when they about to kill someone? It wasn't working and i was panicking. I had to do something to get them away. For mine and Charlie's sake, as well as theirs.

"Leave! Now!" I said, growling at the Cullen's. They all stared dumbly at me for a second, Edward behind me keeping a firm hold on me that i could easily break.

"I am not kidding around here! leave! Charlie-" I yelled but was cut off.

"Charlie here has a debt to pay i believe" The leader said, tapping the gun against Charlies throat.

"No! You swore!" I screamed at him, feeling the tears pricking in my eyes.

He laughed. He just laughed. I am going to kill him. "Do you honestly believe we would leave him alive after all he has seen?" he said, waiting for me to get something.

"You never were going to swap were you? This was all a trap. You kill both of us" I said in a monotone voice, though the anger was brewing quickly. It was like the Cullen's and the other men ceased to exist all together. It was just me, the leader, and Charlie.

"You can't say you're suprised, surely?" he raised his eye brows, a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face.

"So, Bella. Say-" He brought the gun up and cocked it, smirking the entire time.

"Goodbye" He pointed the gun at Charlies chest. Why couldn't i move? I needed to stop this!

"To Charlie" He whispered, looking down at Charlie with a sadistic grin.

Finally i could move. I ran out of Edwards arms, and across the thirty foot that had grown since the Cullen's had arrived. My mind was on one mission. This couldn't happen to Charlie. I would save him and everything would be okay. I would have to explain all of this to him of course, but it would be worth it. He was a tough man, he could handle it I'm sure.

Bang

No!

I froze about ten foot away from them. Charlie's face contorted in pain yet no noise escaped him. I knew he could scream, but he didn't want to. The leader looked directly at me, the evil smirk still on his face as he swung the gun around his finger.

I didn't think, i didn't even know i was moving until my body collided with his and we were punching and kicking and throwing shields at each other, and using telekinesis to throw trees and stones. I was aware of other fights breaking out around me, but i was too focused to really concentrate on them.

After about five minutes, i heard a yell belonging to friends.

"How the hell do we kill them?" It was Emmett. Without taking my eyes off the man in front of me i answered.

"Decapitation" I yelled, as the man smiled again. It was the only way to end this, and we both knew it. One of us would die. This could not go on any longer!

We both lunged and dodged each others attacks, weaving in and out and around the other fights. I must admit, he was good. I had never had such a fight in my entire life. It would have been a thrill if my life and the Cullens' didn't rely on the outcome.

Honestly, i wasn't too bothered about killing them now. They had killed so many of my families. They had no mercy for anyone, old or baby. No-one was spared. Yes, they were my people, but if this is what my people are, I'd rather not be a part of it. They weren't my family. My family was all around me, fighting for me. Even when i begged them to leave me and let me die they wouldn't. I was angry, but now i understood why they didn't leave.

They loved me as much as i loved them. They couldn't run away and ignore the fact i was going to die. How could i even ask them to? I knew i wouldn't be able to if it was one of them.

I looked at the man with renewed hatred. I wasn't looking at my brother, or my family. I was looking at a monster. Because, despite what Edward thinks, monsters are monsters for how they act, not what they are. These people, these....Sparks, they were the monsters.

It was like someone had plugged my ears with cotton wool or something. I could hear the man in front of me, but nothing else. I wanted to see i the others were okay or needed help, but my gaze wouldn't leave the mans face. I saw the mans face drop, his eyes flashing with fear as he tried to escape, to run away. Whatever he had seen in my eyes or face must have scared him away.

I wouldn't let him get away that easily. Not after all he put me through.

I let him get all the way to the other edge of the clearing before putting up my shield that encompassed us both, but left the others out of it. No-one could get out or come in. He froze like a rabbit caught by a wolf. I looked at me frantically as i stalked closer to him. I could see ever bead of sweat as it dripped from his brow. He was terrified.

Good. He should know what it feels like.

I was consumed. By the hate, the need for revenge, the desperation, the want to get his over with. Nothing else mattered. This needed to end. Now.

"Please! Please, I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, never! Please! I have a family a wife and -" He screamed, fear evident in his features. I kept my face blank, not letting him bother me. I knew he did want to hurt me, to hurt anyone i associated with. That was why he liked killing- Charlie- so much.

"You want me to spare you for your family? Really?" I asked, stopping just in front of him. He flinched away from my gaze as he nodded.

"Shame you didn't think of that before you destroyed all of mine then. I might have taken pity on you.....but not now" I said quietly. His eyes widened as he sank to his knees.

He was giving up? I stopped. This felt wrong. If i killed him, was i a monster as well? Could i justify killing this man when he wouldn't fight back? And even if i could, it would still be murder. Could i do it?

He deserved it. This man had single handily ruined my life, forced me to run all over the world, made me afraid to even speak to people. He had killed so many people, so many innocent people.

I was already hesitating. He was sobbing now, head bowed much like Charlies was. His entire body shook with the force of his grief and terror. My anger simmered lower, my face relaxed a little. I found i could hear again. The birds were still gone, scared by the noises no doubt. Not a creature moved, only breathing could be heard, and the mans sobbing. And.....a heart beat.

Charlie

It was weak, very weak. But maybe, just maybe...there was a chance.

I let the shield down and grabbed the man by the throat, pinning him to a tree, his feet not touching the floor. I could hear the tree groaning and bending as i tightened and pushed him harder into the tree.

"You will NEVER hunt me again. You will tell EVERYONE to leave me alone! Am I clear?!" I yelled at him. His sobs stopped as he looked at me in wonder.

"You..you aren't going to kill me?" he asked, not bothered about the fact i could kill him right now.

I hesitated for a moment "No. I aren't a monster like you. But remember this. If you go back on your word, if i find people hunting me and my family again, i won't be the only one without a family" I said darkly.

"Y..you wouldn't" he stammered, frightened.

"Try me.....I dare you" i said, looking evil probably. I felt him gulp as his adams apple bounced him in my hand.

"O...okay. I promise" He said and for some reason, i believed him. Unable to look at him any longer i let go of him, watching as he fell to the ground. He scrambled up quickly, only hesitating for a moment.

"Thank you" He whispered before he ran in into the woods in front of me. I watched his retreating form for a second before i heard it.

"Bella" Charlie. He wheezed, sounding much older than he was. He sounded....... No! He would make it! He had to make it!

I raced over to him, kneeling on his right side, making sure his hand was uninjured before i took it in mine. Carlisle wasn't with him, which i was shocked at. I looked over at him, finding that he was watching me. He shook his head, looking at Charlie. No. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears, but i held them back. Charlie didn't need to see me fall apart.

I spared a glance at the others, making sure they were okay. They were a good distance from me and Charlie, probably because of the blood. They were all their, watching me and Charlie with pained faces. If they could cry, i knew they would be. I watched as Carlisle went and stood with Esme, wrapping his arms around her. I saw smoke behind them, and knew that was where the bodies of the other men were being burned. The stench of burning flesh assaulted my nostrils, but i focused back on Charlie.

"I am so....sorry. It's all my fault. I should have-" He looked like it nearly killed him to speak so i stopped him.

"This isn't your fault Dad. They would have found another way to get to me. I'm sorry for dragging you into this" I said, feeling the tears building.

I was surprised when he chuckled. "Bella, you were the daughter i never had. I don't regret taking you in at all. It was the best thing i ever did. I knew what i was getting into, but i got you" he said, squeezing my hand with the little energy he was. That was it. The tears flowed freely down my face.

"I always knew you were different Bella. Special." he smiled, ignoring my tears.

"Yeah, special" I said sarcastically. There was nothing special about me.

"I can't believe you fought that man! And you're older than me! And how fast and strong you are! And all those things you did!" he sounded so much like a child that i had to laugh a little. It sounded strangled through my sobs.

He smiled up at me, his eyes watering a little. I heard his heart flutter and knew my time was nearly up. More tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"You are the best daughter i could have wished for. I am so proud of you Bella. I love you" He said, his eyes shutting slowly. I gripped his hand tighter, gulping so i could speak.

"I love you too Dad" I choked. He smiled at me before he closed his eyes. I heard his heartbeat slow until the final thud. That was it. No more Charlie. No more Police Chief. No more Dad.

I couldn't hold back the tears and sobs any longer. I was knelt beside his body- body. I hated that word. Like it wasn't a person anymore, just an empty vessel. I gripped his hand tighter, willing him to come back to me. For his heart to start beating, for him to open his eyes and be alright.

He didn't

I failed. I promised to save him. I was so close. Everything would have been better. No-one would have died, everyone would go on fine because they wouldn't remember me. No-one could grieve for someone they don't remember after all. It was my duty to protect him from all of this, and i failed. And because of my failure, i lost my father.

Despite his swollen, bloody face he looked peaceful, and i tried to convince myself he was sleeping. But with my abilities i could hear the silence where he heartbeat should have been, i could already feel the coolness on his skin when it should be warm. I couldn't run from this, not when it was right in my face.

He was gone. He wasn't coming back. I would never watch baseball with him again. I would never listen to him telling me to be safe. I had lost a lot of people in all my years, but i had never felt like this. I had never felt so.....helpless.

I should have been here to save him. I shouldn't have slowed down and given Edward the chance to catch up with me. There was so may "should's" and "could's" but it was pointless now. It was too late.

I was too late

I didn't care that the night had turned into day and the sun had risen. I heard the footsteps but i didn't react to them. I heard the morning dewy grass crunch under their feet as they knelt down beside me and Charlie.

"Bella....." Edward sounded so helpless too. I did understand. What do you say to your girlfriend who just fought to keep her father alive, to watch him die and let the culprit go so you can say goodbye. I don't think this one was covered by doctor Phil. I shook my head, causing the tears to fall faster down my cheeks.

I didn't look at him, unable to take my eyes off mine and Charlies hands. Our skin nearly matched in colour now. He shouldn't be dead, he shouldn't be hurt. He should be in bed, or at work.

"Bella, we have to go" Edward whispered. I shook my head again. How could i leave? This place......was where my life was put together and fell apart. I lent about myself in this place and i had my father taken in this place. I'd rather not know.

Edwards hand touched mine. I stared numbly at it. Me and Edward were the same colour, the same species, nearly. We were the same. I didn't have to be alone. I had Edward, if he still wanted me. I did loose it and yell and hit him. Would they still see me the same as they did yesterday? Now that they know what i am, what i can do, what i am capable of, what would they do?

"We won't do anything Bella. We still love you" Edward said beside you. I face turned into a frown. What-

"Your shield dropped a few hours ago, i can hear everything you think" he whispered. I wanted to be angry, to yell and tell him to get out and it is private. But i didn't have the energy. I was emotionally, physically and mentally spent. I was tired of fighting and running. I just wanted to lay down and let them take me.

"No Bella. I know this is hard, but you aren't alone. We will always be here, i will always be here" He said fiercely, putting his hand over mine and Charlies. I gulped, could i let go, physically and mentally? I wasn't sure anymore.

"Come on" he said gently, not pushing me at all. God he must be an angel. Here i am falling to pieces and he just sits and encourages me. I heard him chuckle a little beside me. I took my hand, not realising it was shaking until i let go of Charlie. I instantly felt lost without Charlie holding me to the earth. I could feel myself going to pieces, one by one, shards of my heart broke away.

Edward took my hand in his, bringing me back down to earth again. What now? Go home? Where was home? The Cullens? Charlies? Did i even have a home?

"You always have a home" Edward said, squeezing my hand gently.

"Charlie" I choked out, my voice thick from the tears and sobs. Honestly, i was worn out. I needed sleep even though i haven't been hurt. At least not physically.

"We'll sort it. Don't worry Bella. Charlie was a good man, we all know that. He'll have the best" How could he have the best? I wasn't new at the whole "faking a death thing".

I heard Edward sigh "We'll have to phone in a shooting. You can say you slept at our house or something. We'll sort it. Bella.....we have to go back now" He said gently. How could i even go and leave Charlie?

"Bella........" This must be so frustrating for Edward.

"I failed him, Edward. I said i would protect him and i didn't. I should have done this years ago and fuck the law. I was too late. I couldn't save him. But...I was so......close and i still.....still couldn't...." Once again i broke down. This time Edward pulled me me onto his lap and cradled me as, gently rocking me back and forth and stroking my hair.

"Bella, i have been listening to your thoughts for hours. You feel guilty and self hatred even stronger than before. You think all of this is your fault, that it was all your responsibility. It's not. Charlie knew what he was taking on when he took you in. You heard what he said- you were the daughter he never had. He loved you" he said quietly.

"I killed him" I sobbed, probably ruining Edwards shirt.

"No you didn't. That man killed him. You tried to stop him, but you couldn't. It's not your fault Bella. I'm not saying that you can't grieve, but you can't put all of this on your shoulders. You tried to help him, not kill him" God, what did i do to deserve this man? Was i Jesus in a past life or something?

"I'm sure you weren't Jesus Bella" He laughed a little, making me crack a small smile as well. I sighed, feeling the weight if my troubles lifted slightly.

"I let him go. I should have killed him but.....i couldn't" I said, feeling ashamed. After all he did, the least i could do was make sure he didn't hurt anyone else like he hurt me. I was too weak to stop him.

"If you had killed him, you wouldn't have gotten to say goodbye to Charlie, Alice saw it. You wouldn't let the shield down, and couldn't hear us. By the time you had killed him, you were too late. Isn't it better tat you got to say goodbye to him?"

"Yeah" I breathed. The sobbing stopped, the tear trails leaving my face sore and rough.

"Are you ready?" he said quietly. I thought about it. I could leave now, i was certain. It would hurt, yes, but i couldn't sit here forever holding onto Charlie. Even if that was what i wanted to do. I could leave, but i couldn't say goodbye.

"Just because your leaving doesn't mean you forget about him. You'll never forget him" he said, picking me up and setting me on my feet.

I looked at Charlie one last time before i turned and walked away. I kept my eyes on the floor, now a little self conscious about the state of myself. I had been sat on the forest floor for quite a few hours after all. Edward kept his arms around my waist as we walked, keeping me from running back and never letting go.

"Bella......."Was all i heard before Alice ran and wrapped her arms around me, nearly strangling me. I hugged her back fiercely. I went around everyone, no-one said the typical "I'm sorry" or "it's not your fault". I think they knew that if they did i would fall apart again.

"Bella, Me, Emmett and Jasper are going to sort everything out, okay?" Carlisle said while i was hugging him. I nodded against him, but pulled back quickly.

We ran out of the clearing, Jasper, Em and Carlisle staying behind. I ran slow, too tired to go faster, and not wanting to. My heart ached to hug my Dad, to tell him that he was stupid for worrying. Every step i took caused the emotions to fall back in full force, leaving me to wonder if Jasper had anything to do with my recent stability.

Edward, hearing about my tiredness, scooped me up in his arms, cradling me to his chest. I was shocked at first, not expecting it. My reactions and senses are all out of wack. I quickly settled down in his arms, laying my cheek on his chest, letting his scent calm me down. But, could i sleep? Would i have a nightmare? Probably. I really didn't want to -

"If you do, I'll wake you up, I swear. You don't have to be scared anymore. No-one is going to hurt you" He whispered, planting a kiss on my forehead. I didn't agree or disagree with him. That problem may have been dealt with, but there was still the Volturi to handle. I am always scared, he had to realise that. But i wasn't scared for me, but for those around me. I could fight and have a good chance of winning against a lot of opponents. But the Cullen's.....They may think they are ready and everything, but they can't deal with all of this. It was safer for them to stay away, yet i know they wouldn't.

Vampires are very stubborn

I was in that place in the middle of reality and dream world, just floating above all my problems, letting them drift away and leaving me carefree, and forgetting the horrors of what had just happened.

But i couldn't stay here forever. I know i would have to wake up, and face reality, face the pain and realization that nowhere and no-one is safe as long as i am around. I can't hide forever no matter how much i try. The only thing i can do is delay the inevitable. I would just have to wait for the bang to set everything else in motion, the thing that sets everything in a downward spiral.

I think it's already happened

**any thoughts?  
Was it what you expected or not?  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	18. That Sinking Feeling

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)**

**PREVIOUSLY.......**

**I was in that place in the middle of reality and dream world, just floating above all my problems, letting them drift away and leaving me carefree, and forgetting the horrors of what had just happened.**

**But i couldn't stay here forever. I know i would have to wake up, and face reality, face the pain and realization that nowhere and no-one is safe as long as i am around. I can't hide forever no matter how much i try. The only thing i can do is delay the inevitable. I would just have to wait for the bang to set everything else in motion, the thing that sets everything in a downward spiral.**

**I think it's already happened**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this is for those of you who didn't get the whole "Bang" thing. You know when one thing happens and it sets everything else in motion? Like dominoes? Like that. Just wanted to get that clear.

:D Have fun!

Oh, and just a warning, this Chapter will be very...angsty. :)

LET ME JUST SAY THAT.... YOU WILL NEVER EXPECT THIS IN A MILLION YEARS !! AND IF YOU DO.... YOU ARE AMAZING :)

**NOW...........**

It was black.

That was all i could tell you about where i was right now. It was black, and blissfully numb. I knew something had happened, something bad, but i couldn't put my finger on it. I felt myself resurfacing back into reality, loosing the lovely numbness that came with it.

Great! This should be fun!

I took a deep breath when i woke up. My eyes felt puffy and sore, in fact so did my face. I could smell salt as well. Had one of the Cullen's been crying? No, vampires can't cry, so it must be me. I've been crying? Why?

I wonder what time it is. I think i should call Char-

I froze exactly where i was. The world just...stopped. Because that could not have happened. I promised i would keep him safe, that i would protect him. There was no way!

But how do i remember whole conversations with the men? The guns? The bang of the gun? The fighting? Charlie...dieing. Me.....giving up. There was only one thing it could be

Real. This was real.

"Bella..." Even Edward sounded in pain. Maybe he was hurt. Everyone gets hurt. Why didn't i push them away like i did everyone else? Why did i have to make friends with them? Fall in love? They would get hurt. There was no way around it. And when they did get hurt.....it would all be my fault. And i will have failed again.

I wanted to open my eyes and see Edward. I wanted him to say this was all okay and i would be alright. I needed it. But all i wanted to do was lie here, where ever here was, and just.....give up. I didn't want to open my eyes and see Edward, knowing he would turn out like Charlie in the end. My heart ached as i thought about loosing Edward.

I heard a groan somewhere, and remembered Jasper and what he could do. I pulled my walls up, numbing myself against all the pain and hate that i was leaking into Jasper. I had to admit, it was a lot easier than the pain. It was like a shield i could hide behind. Wonderful.

I opened my eyes, finding myself looking at a wall of Cd's. I must be in Edwards room. It smelt like Edwards room, looked like Edwards room, so...yeah, Edwards room.

"Bella" He sighed. His voice was so full of love. Love i didn't deserve. How could you love a monster?

I cringed away from his voice. He was laid next to me, but i was facing away from him. I curled my legs up to my body under the covers.

"Bella, I know you are awake" Edward sighed again, patient as ever. I ignored him totally, staring at his wall with blank eyes. I was pushing him away. It hurt, but it was necessary. From what happened to.....Charlie.....they should learn that being around me is dangerous. Too dangerous.

The bed rose as Edward got off it. I heard as he walked around the bed and crouched down, so his face was right in front of mine. I didn't even blink. I could see the worry and confusion on his face clearly. Why is he confused? Does he expect me to be all happy and jolly after my dad died because i wasn't strong or fast enough to save him.

"Bella, you are the fastest and strongest person on this planet. If you couldn't do anything, i doubt anyone could"

Damn! He can still hear my thoughts. I let annoyance colour my thoughts for a second before i became neutral again, emptying my mind of everything. I saw his face crumple in pain and frustration. God, it hurt to see him like that!

"Bella" he said fiercely, my eyes immediately shot to his, breaking my neutral rule instantly. I had never heard him like this. He sounded so....pissed.

"That's because i am Bella! I heard your thoughts and you are not pushing us away! We know it's dangerous, but we are not leaving you to deal with this on your own!" He nearly yelled at me. God, i love this man! He is so sacrificing and loving, but at this moment, none of these things came out of my mouth. Nope, i couldn't say anything _nice _to the man who just said he will never leave me! I was never that nice!

I sat up on the bed, glaring at Edward freely.

"You have NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed at him as i jumped down from the bed and stalked him as he walked away from me.

"Bella ple-" he held up his hands in surrender but i cut across him.

"SO YOU WANT TO STICK WITH ME FOREVER DO YOU?! ALL OF YOU?!" I screamed, never looking away from Edward. I heard six "yes"'s from downstairs and one from Edward.

I growled loudly, causing Edward to flinch away from me.

"I CAN LIVE THROUGH THIS! I'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR YEARS! YOU CAN'T! YOU'LL DIE! ONE AT A TIME! ARE YOU WILLING TO LOOSE YOUR SISTER OR BOTHER EDWARD? OR YOUR MOTHER OR....FATHER?" I choked on the last word, forcing it out as tears sprang up in my eyes.

The silence told me everything.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into" I said in a deadly calm, still looking into Edwards eyes. "Yesterday was only a taster. You were lucky there were only eight of them. I still have the Volturi after me, and are you telling me you are willing to exile yourself from Vampire existence? Because that is what you will have to do. Once Aro finds out about you and me, all of us, he won't hesitate to kill you, no matter what relationships you have with them. You'll have to spend the rest of your existence running for your life. Is that the life you want? Constantly afraid that everyone you look at will die? Lonely and unable to make friends because everyone you speak to ends up dead?"

Everyone stayed silent. Nearly everyone. Not Edward. He wasn't that smart.

"It wouldn't be lonely. We'd have each other. I don't care about Aro or being exiled. It's not like any vampires like us anyway, they think we're freaks because of our diet" He smirked

"This is more than just being classed as a freak Edward! You will never be able to see another vampire, because Aro will spread the word about you, and order anyone who sees you too either kill or capture you immediately! Don't take this so lightly!" I clenched my teeth together to keep from yelling at him.

"I don't care. I'll have you" He said it like it just ended the conversation. Like everything slotted into place because we have each other. He obviously hasn't lived the way i have! Only...i was angry. Very angry actually.

"Never say that!" I appeared right in front of him, scaring him yet again. I could feel my body shaking with the anger i didn't want to aim at Edward.

"You would throw away this life so easily? I would do anything to have your life! You want to run forever? Be terrified of every little floor creak? Looking over your shoulder constantly? That is really how you want to live? You have everything here! You have a life! And you are willing to throw that away?" Okay, see, that was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but, again, Edward wasn't that smart.

"Yes" He knew the one word that would send me over the edge.

I didn't really know how, but suddenly Edward was flying at the wall. The plaster crumbled as he fell ungracefully to the floor. He groaned a little, and i couldn't find it in myself to care. He wanted to live like this, with constant conflict and fights around the corner, lets see how he handles this then.

I crouch low to the ground, readying myself to attack. It didn't register in my mind that this was Edward. _Edward!!_

I growled deep in my chest, clenching my fists. He stood up but immediately backed up until he was flush with the wall again His face showed his fear.

"Bella, wait!" He said frantically. I was past reason. Everything i had done and seen, all the horrors and atrocities! And he _wanted _that? He was naive! Stupid and naive! Did he not know that your friends could turn on you? That they could turn you in? Before anyone is a friend, they are an enemy! It's is the way you have to live, unless you want to die.

With that in mind, i lunged at him. He didn't move to defend himself in any way, which wound me up even more. If he couldn't even fight me, he would never last against the Volturi! I was mere centimetres away from him when i was abruptly stopped by stone arms wrapping around my waist and yanking me away from him to the other side of the room.

I kicked and thrashed against the arms that held me, aware that it was Emmett. Only this time i wasn't saying "my friend, not the enemy", my mind was going on instinct only, and right now he was in the way. I growled loudly, shoving my shield away from me, forcing anyone and anything that got in the way, to move. Emmett had no choice but to let go of me. I dropped to the ground in a low crouch, still growling.

All the Cullen's were in Edwards room. They were stood in a circle around me, trying to "restrain" me obviously. I nearly laughed! Like they could ever touch me, i could kill them before they even moved a muscle.

Where did that come from? Why would i kill the Cullen's? They were my friends! Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with me?!

I heard a sigh and turned to see Jasper's eyes turning from black, from my anger, to gold. My eyes widened as i realised i was about to attack them! I was going to kill them! I rose out of my crouch, looking at the ground shocked by my own actions. I had never lost control like that before, never! So what the hell was that?

My breathing came as pants as the reality of what i was going to do crashed down on me. I would have _killed _them. I _would_ have _killed them! I would have KILLED them!!!_

I am truly a monster.

"Bella N-" I heard Alice say, but i was already gone.

I teleported to just outside the house and ran as fast as i could. I would have gone further, but i was still weak from my emotional hurt. It was the one thing i couldn't heal. I didn't turn around as i disappeared into the forest. I wasn't running away, i wasn't that brave or nice to leave them be, and i was too selfish to do it to save them.

The very people who i am living for. I have no family, and aren't doing it for myself anyway. So...the very thing that is keeping me going i just wanted to attack and kill! How messed up am i?

I had no idea where i was going. The tears were rolling down my cheeks but i didn't wipe them away. I couldn't hide this! I stopped when i was at a river. I had gone about four miles in two minutes, that has to be good! I knew i could have jumped over it and kept on running, but like i said, i wasn't running away. Besides, where would i run to?

I had nowhere to go now. I sat down on edge of the river, bringing my knees up to my chest and sobbing.

How could i have done that to Edward? I loved him more than anything, and i attacked him, threw him into a wall. If Emmett hadn't been there.... I shudder to think what i would have done. I lost it, i knew that much. I have never lost that much control before, always reining it in before it explodes. All my defences were down. Edward could hear my thoughts, i was an emotional and mental wreck. I was falling apart.

I stared at the water, letting it soothe me and my mind. Thoughts zoomed around my mind too fast for me to keep one train of thought for any period of time. After about an hour, the sobbing stopped, as did the tears. Instead i was filling with disgust and guilt. If i could hurt Edward, i could hurt any of them. It wasn't just dangerous for them to be around me because of the Volturi. I was a danger. If i snapped again and Emmett wasn't there, or i used my fire ability instead of my shield, i could kill all of them.

I was out of control

I thought back to what the man said, about me being a "Spark". I thought they where monsters for hurting their own kind and killing inoccents, but it seems i really was one of them. I truly was a monster.

"Bella....."

I jumped as i heard Edward behind me. I didn't move my position, but turned to look at him just to make sure he was alright. I could have done some real damage, but he seemed fine. I turned back around and stared at the water, ignoring him as best i could. I didn't deserve to look at him, let alone speak to him. He was willing to give me everything, and how do i repay him? By trying to kill him!

"Bella, please talk to me" He begged, sitting next to me and stretching his legs out in front of him. I carried on ignoring him. This, _this, _was why they should stay away from me.

"I'm sorry for what i said back there, it was heartless and stupid" I saw out of the corner of my eye, him running a hand through his hair, his eyes burning holes in the side of my head as i kept my blank gaze on the water. I heard him sigh, defeated.

"I love you" He whispered, obviously lost. How could he love me after what i did?

"I don't care what you did. I was stupid enough to provoke you when you were hurting like this. Please, talk to me" He begged me again. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Why does he make everything so complicated?

"I love you too" I whispered, my eyes still closed. I felt stone arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I could feel the tears coming again, despite my pushing them back. How the hell did i get such an amazing man? Vampire? Person? He began rocking us both back and forth, tucking his legs beneath him and laying me in his lap.

"I - am - so - sorry" I choked out between my sobs. One of his hands was rubbing comforting circles into my back, the other, brushing the many tears away.

"Ssshhh..... It's okay. Even Emmett wouldn't have been as stupid as i was. They were all screaming at me to shut up, but i didn't. I'm sorry i pushed you so far" He whispered, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"I could have.....k- killed you" I stammered out.

"You would have snapped out of it, Alice saw it" He soothed me, not that it helped.

"I hurt you" I muttered, gazing at his face again, checking for injuries. He chuckled a little, raising his eye brows at me.

"Bella, it was me against a wall. Who do you think got more hurt?" He chuckled a little more, shaking his head. He always cheers me up, even when i am about to fall apart, he keeps me together.

"It's good to know i'm useful for something" He mumbled so quietly i wasn't sure i was supposed to hear.

We sat in silence for a while. It was a nice, comfortable silence. I kept my mind blank, but thoughts seeped in. Charlie, where was he? What had the others done? Where there still Sparks after me? Are all Sparks pretending to be human? I could have passed one on the street and never known! They could have been watching me for months and i hadn't known! I am so stupid! How could i have not known about them be-

"Bella, calm down" He said gently, distracting me from my thoughts with his eyes.

"But...." I couldn't think of something else to say, so i gave up, settling back into the silence.

"Bella?" Both Edward and i jumped as we heard Alice behind us. Bringing myself back down to earth, i realised it was nearly dark. How long have we been out here?

I stood up, grabbing Edwards hand and pulling him up with me. Alice was about fifteen feet away from us, wringing her hands nervously, looking at the floor while she swung one leg back and forth. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side.

"We just wanted to make sure you....you were okay" She whispered, never looking up.

"We?" My voice was hoarse from the crying. I heard the bushes moving and twigs cracking as all the Cullen's walked out and stood beside Alice. No-one looked at me, all looking at the floor. My heart sank. They were scared of me. The only people i loved, my family, and they were scared of me. I wasn't that surprised. I hid my face in Edwards chest.

"They aren't scared of you Bella" Edward whispered, leaning away and looking me in the eye seriously. I wasn't convinced.

"What?! Why would we be scared of Bella? That's stupid!" Emmett rolled his eyes at me, smiling. I raised my eyebrows at him. Really?

He smirked, walking forwards until i had to look up to see his face. We stood like that for about fifteen seconds until he grabbed me and hugged me, twirling me around madly. True Emmett style.

We stopped spinning, and i heard a few chuckles. "We don't fear you Bella"

It might have been the seriousness of his voice, or the sincerity of his voice, or just what he said. Anyway, i lost it. I clung to his neck, burying my face in his shoulder as i sobbed. His arms tightened around me, nearly crushing me, but i didn't care. I felt safe.

"You're going through a rough patch now Bella, we all have them. Only yours is..... slightly bigger than ours. We all get angry and fight and yell at each other, but it doesn't mean we are scared of each other. Well, maybe Alice" he whispered into my ear. I hiccuped as i smiled. I could hear her huff, stamping her foot on the floor, as well as a few snigger's as well.

I wanted to believe him, and i did. But that didn't apply to me. I could kill Emmett right now if i wanted to. I could kill any of the vampires around me without even touching them. It isn't just a fight and yell when i get angry, it's a dive for cover angry. I had to keep my emotions in better check from now on.

"I think that's the problem Bella. You keep your emotions hidden too much. I know you've had to, but you don't have to now. If you keep them so close to your chest, they'll just build up and explode again" I heard Edward say, his voice slightly muffled by Emmett's shoulder.

"He's right Bella, you can't suppress your emotions forever. Eventually, they will come back to bite you in the backside" I chuckled at Jasper's choice of words. I sniffed, leaning back so i could see Emmett with my blurry eyes.

"What did i do to deserve a family like you?" I smiled a small smile as Emmett looked like a clown with his smile.

"I think the question is Bella, what did we do to deserve you?"

I wasn't given time to reply as i was let down and engulfed by Rose and Alice's hugs.

"We were so worried Bella" Rose whispered, squeezing tighter. I squeezed them back, letting them know i was alright. Well, i wasn't, but they didn't need to know i was falling apart did they?

I was then handed to Jasper who hugged me like their was no tomorrow. I was glad he wasn't interfering with my emotions, letting me go through the motions by myself. I wasn't sure if it would be a curse or blessing. His intensity shocked me. I knew he felt guilty about the whole "she's a thorn in our side" thing, but he had thirst problems didn't he? Wasn't this hard for him?

"Some things are more important than thirst Bella" Edward said quietly. Jasper smiled down at me as i smiled up at him, a little guilty that i had underestimated him.

Jasper let me go after he kissed my forehead. I stood for a second looking at Carlisle and Esme. Edwards parents. They could be my parents as well. They could, and they would.

I ran to them, hugging them both close to me. Esme because it had been so long since i had, had a mum, and Carlisle because... i needed a father. But even without all that, i would still class them as my parents. They were like the parents i never had, even though i was, technically older than them, old enough to be their great great, great, great, great grand parent. Still, everyone needed parents.

We headed back to the house after the hugs were out of the way. I held Edwards hand to keep myself together, running along side him, behind the others. I stopped, looking at the house. I was filled with shame and guilt. I couldn't go back in there.

"Bella, this is your home too" Edward said, pulling on my hand slightly. I complied, walking into the house.

Everyone tried to be normal around me, but i saw the changes. Emmett would include me more, Alice would be constantly asking to give me a manicure or take me shopping. Rose even asked if i wanted to help her with her car. I knew what they were doing, and i appreciated it greatly. It didn't work though.

Distractions never work

The next day, his body was found. When he didn't show up to work, they phoned our house, then when they got no answer, they phoned my mobile. That conversation was hard. Pretending i was at a sleepover while my father was shot and killed. At least i didn't have to hide the tears.

School was out of the question. I could barely function, let alone pretend to be human. The Cullen's stayed off school with me, giving me support. Edward was worried and concerned, and i knew it. He looked at me sometimes, pity and helplessness in his eyes. He thought i didn't see, that i didn't know. I did.

I was falling apart, slowly and painfully. They said it always gets worse before it gets better. I surely hope so, because the better should be happening around now. Everything was a mess.

The house was up for sale since i was too young to claim ownership in the eyes of the law. My things were in storage because i couldn't move into the Cullen's house, no matter how many times they asked me. Then i had to tell all of Charlie's friends, and organize the funeral, get a plot so he could be buried. It was too much.

Alice took the funeral out of my hands after she found me crying about it. She had offered before, but i said no, telling her i had to do this myself. I broke down and Alice found me. I didn't argue when she offered again.

Jasper still isn't interfering with my emotions, which i am very happy about. I just began to feel like tearing a hole in the family. They were all fine, it was just me that was dragging everyone down. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around.

That's why i spent most of my time up here in Edwards room. It was better if i let them function like a normal family. They were normal, as normal as they could be anyway. I was the black sheep, and it would be overall better if i left them to get on with their lives and not drag them into the problems, no matter how willing they were.

"Don't even think about it Bella" Alice chirped, walking past Edwards door.

Edward couldn't hear my thoughts anymore, but Alice could still see me. So, i should be healing, right? No.

I still felt as bad as i did at the beginning. My powers were still out of my control, so no matter what they told me, i couldn't let my emotions run free. If i did, the house would probably burst into flames or something. Edward sat with me most of the time, trying to soothe me and help me. I didn't have the strength to push him away. I needed him, like an addict needed drugs. Without him, i was lost and i would surely fall.

The day of the funeral was probably the turning point i think. I put on my long black dress and went out to the car where the others were waiting. They wished me luck, hugging me and giving support. Only Edward and Alice went with me, holding my hands. I was fine. I made it through the main ceremony without breaking down too bad. Most people went up on the podium and spoke about Charlie, saying how good he was and how he has changed their lives. I couldn't go up, i was too much of a mess. I cried on Edwards shoulder, but i didn't all out fall apart.

Not until i saw the coffin anyway

I stood beside that little wooden box that held my father and broke down. I kept a straight face all the way through, trying not to let my emotions show. I managed to hold it together long enough for everyone else to pay their respects and walk away. I heard their thoughts and words as they hit me.

"Poor child, i wonder what will happen to her now?"

_She looks ready to fall apart. I wonder if i should speak to her....._

"I heard she was adopted by Charlie, she isn't even his real daughter!"

I could have killed Jessica Stanley's mum for saying that. It doesn't matter that we weren't blood related, we were still father and daughter.

They didn't lower the coffin into the ground when we were there. As the last person disappeared from view, i dropped to me knees and sobbed. I sobbed for my loss, for Charlie's short life that should have been so long. At that time, i couldn't hate myself anymore.

I clutched my ribs as they began to hurt from the force of the sobs, but it didn't stop me. I deserved this pain, and any pain anyone handed to me. Look how many people have been hurt, how many people have died because of me.

Alice and Edward knelt beside me, Edward holding me as Alice held my hand.

I picked myself up, not wanting to fall apart like this. I got to the car, all the way home, and up to Edwards room before i fell apart again. I slammed the door, lent against the wall, sliding down it and pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. That was how Edward found me.

He held me in his lap as i cried again, rocking me and soothing me as best he he looked at me, the emotions swirling in his eyes shocked me.

I saw guilt, hurt, pain, pity and helplessness. And i was the cause of all of it. I couldn't let Edward hurt because of me! I wouldn't! I had to pull myself together and show him that i was okay, even if i wasn't.

I stopped crying two minutes later. Not because i had no more tears left, but because i forced myself to. Edward probably see through my little act but he let me get on with it.

Since i didn't need sleep anymore, i went downstairs and watched television with Emmett who grabbed me and made me sit on him in an effort to get close to me. We had lost the closeness we gained since the .... accident. So, as expected, everyone was a little shocked but didn't mention or question it. And it helped.

In a week i had perfected my act. I smiled and spoke to people, i played games with Emmett and read books. I even let Alice drag me shopping and doll me up for no reason. To be honest, i was feeling better. All this..... acting was turning into real life. I didn't have to pretend to smile or fake wanting to play with Em. It was real.

One thing scared me a little.

My happiness totally relied on the Cullen's. They were healing me. They were my family, friends and my love. They were my home and my safety. Without them i had nothing. That thought alone was frightening. I couldn't afford to be that dependant on anyone, especially in my position.

Still, things were getting better. Two weeks later and they were finally happy to leave me on my own, well, with Edward. Because of my little "situation", the Cullen's have neglected their usual hunting routine and are very, very thirsty. Not so good when you have someone with blood in the house. So everyone was going apart from Edward. I tried to tell him to go, but he wouldn't leave me here totally alone. His eyes were black, not a sliver of gold left, and he needed to hunt. Stupid masochistic vampire!

They all hugged me briefly before they left, the thirst making them uncomfortable around me. I sighed as i flopped down on the sofa and flipped through the channels. Edward was hunting outside the house, right outside the house in fact. I managed to force him out the door by changing into a lioness and growling until he backed out of the house and i slammed the door in his face, telling him he can't come in until he has hunted.

So, i was on my own, very bored.

I got very engrossed in an episode of "Friends" when the door bell sounded around the room. I frowned. I should have heard them approach, a car or something makes a lot of noise, so why hadn't heard it?

I walked up to the door as another thought struck me. No-one ever called at the Cullen's, it was a well known fact. Not advertisers or friends or... anyone. So who was ringing the bell now?

I approached the door with new curiosity. I saw the dark blue jacket, slightly distorted through the frosted glass of the front door. I slowly opened the door, and froze.

A policeman? This couldn't be good. My mind raced with possibilities of why he was here.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" He asked, his voice low and gruff.

"Th...that's me" I gulped, opening the door wider. Definitely not good. What had i done? Speeding? I hadn't been in a car in weeks, it couldn't be that. So.. what?!

He raised his head and looked me in the eye. His cropped dark brown hair was just visible under his hat. He looked tired, bags under his blood shot eyes, stubble on his chin. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before speaking.

"Hello, i am officer Stevenson from the station. I'm sorry to hear about Charlie. I worked with him down at the station" He explained. I nodded, realising how close Charlie must have been to a lot of people around here. This is only a small town, and a police chief gets around a bit. Most people probably knew him by his first name around here. This man worked with Charlie, but what did that have to do with anything?

"When you first got here, we were informed something like this may happen and what to do afterwards" He said, looking at me sadly. I was stumped. What the hell was he talking about?

"What?" I said rather bluntly, though he didn't pick up on the rudeness.

"We were told to take you to the station in Chicago to be relocated with another family" He said, looking me in the face seriously.

I stood there, mouth and eyes wide as it dawned on me what he was saying. No! They couldn't relocate me again! I was so close to being old enough to get free from this! But that meant that i would have to leave.....

NO!

"Miss...... Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned through his tired haze.

I nodded mutely. I was leaving again, going god knows where with god knows who! But.. i was barely together! I couldn't leave now, i would fall apart all over again! I was just getting better and now...... i wasn't.

I was currently unable to speak, and i barely listened as he explained that he would be back at three in the afternoon. That gave me three hours. Three hours to pack up my life and say goodbye to the only things keeping me sane. The Cullen's.

He said goodbye and i closed the door as he went back to his police cruiser. I numbly went and sat on the sofa in fear that my legs would give way.

It was happening again. I was just getting settled, i was getting happy, i had a family and friends and now i would lose them all and start all over again.

I sat staring at what ever was in front of me, not really caring at all. I was loosing it all. My entire life.... down the drain. Edward... Alice..... Carlisle.... Esme..... Emmett...... Jasper..... Rosalie......Everything, lost. What the hell would i do? What was i going to do?

"Bella? Bella, talk to me!" I heard Edwards voice as though it was far away. He was back? How long had he been there?

"What?" I mumbled, not taking my eyes off the wall twenty foot away from me.

"Bella!" He put his hands on either side of my face and turned my head to face him. My eyes weren't focused, so i stared at Edward instead. I had to admit, it was a vast improvement.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked, looking me in the eye, very serious. I snapped out of my little trance.

"A...someone rung the..... door bell...... and" I gulped, trying to suppress the tears. Edward waited patiently for me to continue.

"It.. it was a police man..... and he ....wanted to talk.... to me... about" I gulped again, the lump in my throat refusing to budge. The tears spilled down my face but i couldn't find the strength to wipe them away.

"What?" He whispered, wiping some of the tears away. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face when i said it.

"Relocation" I whispered. His hands froze on my cheeks as more tears rolled down.

I heard the door open and footsteps on the wooden floors. The Cullen's were home i guess.

"Jesus, what's with the emotions guys?" I heard Jasper, but my eyes remained closed. I didn't want to face this, i wanted to hide and run away.

They must have sensed the urgency and seriousness of the situation. "Edward? Bella? What's going on?" I heard Carlisle approach us, standing next to where we were both sat on the sofa.

I opened my eyes, to find that Edward's eye's hadn't moved. They held the pain i thought they would, and it killed me to know that i was the cause of that pain. He didn't answer Carlisle, but the pain became more prominent.

"Edward!" Carlisle almost yelled, obviously loosing patience. Something was arong, and he needed to know what it was. He was the leader, and it was his job to fix it. Only, this was one thing he couldn't fix.

His raised voice seemed to awake Edward as he blinked a few times though he never looked away from me. He carried on wiping away the tears that were still falling, his face pained.

"Bella.. got a visit from the police" he said, looking into my eyes the entire time.

"What?!" Rose nearly yelled, clearly shocked. She didn't even know the meaning of the word. Edward didn't even flinch at her voice.

"He said..... that she had to move again. Since Charlie is.... gone, she has to be relocated" His eyes teared up, but they wouldn't fall.

The silence in the room was deafening as everyone took this in. "How long? Weeks? Days?" Carlisle asked, almost mutely.

"Until three this afternoon" I whispered, watchign as Edward's face held even more pain than before.

"So soon" he whispered. My heart was breaking, slowly in two.

But... there was nothing i could do about it. I knew it, and there was no point in screaming and crying over something that you can't change. I sniffed, finally looking away from Edward, to look at the clock. Half past one. I had an hour and a half left with my family.

I sighed, standing up, but grabbing Edwards hand as i did so. I had to spend as much time as i could with him now. Our time was rationed so i had to make this time count.

"I have to pack" I said in a monotone voice. If i let any emotion out, they would know how broken i am, and that would only make them even more upset. I saw Jasper wince as i walked past him. I may be able to hide my emotions with the others, but not Jasper.

Edward sat on his bed when we reached his room. "Edward" I choked, running into his arms and clinging on for dear life. We couldn't be separated! We needed each other!

"Bella" He managed to choke out before i felt his sobs beneath me, his entire body shaking. He sat on the edge of his bed, hugging my waist and burying his face in my stomach as i clung to his neck and buried my face in his hair. Both sobbing hysterically.

I heard the floor creak as Alice entered. Neither moved but we hear her voice. "Sorry. I'll pack for you Bella. You have more important things to do" She said, backing out of the room to give us some privacy. Alice bought my clothes anyway, so they were all in her room. I didn't really have anything that was mine, that i bought or brought along.

"What will i do without you?" He whispered into my wrinkled shirt.

I sniffed, chuckling a little. "Whatever you were doing before i came along and wrecked your life?" I said as a question.

"Bella, you hardly wrecked it. You made me whole. I always knew that there was some part of me missing and here you are. And now i have to let you go" He said quietly, though i could still hear his voice breaking as he spoke.

"I'll never let go Edward. I'll always love you, no matter what. And what ever happens, or where ever i am, i will always come back to you" I cried lovingly. It was true. As long as i was alive and breathing, and able to do so, i would be finding my way back to him.

"My heart is yours Bella, so is my soul. I'll always be fighting for you" He said fiercely, and i wondered what he was referring to. The Sparks? The Volturi? The people who take me away all the time? I didn't know, but i felt safer already.

"No matter where you are, you are never alone!" He pulled back to look at me. I had never seen him so... determined before. I nodded mutely, sitting letting him pull me onto his lap. We clung to each other like there was no tomorrow, and there wasn't. I didn't know when the next time i would see him would be, and that thought had me clinging on tighter.

"Bella......" He mumbled into my hair. We had been sat in silence for some time, both of us holding the other and lost in their own minds.

"The other's want to say their good byes" He said numbly, and for the first time i worried about what effect this would have on him. Would he fall apart like me? He had his family though, he would be okay with their support like i was. I hope.

Esme was first through the door. She hesitated when she saw me and Edward, but i got up. The least i could do is sat good bye to the woman who has been my mother for weeks.

I ran to her, wrapping my arms firmly around her waist as she put hers around mine. No words were said, but the meaning was clear. Love.

It was the same with Carlisle. Neither of us said anything, just hugged each other. He was the one i looked to for guidance when i wanted someones opinion on something. He always knew what to do, and even when he didn't, he made it right.

Alice came in next, her head hung low on her chest. "Alice?" Would she be okay? This is why i didn't get close to people. I wasn't the only people that get hurt.

"I should have seen this. We could have had more time" She said desperately, guilt radiating off her.

"Alice, we wouldn't have had any more time. This would still have been it. At least i wasn't moping about it for ages" I tried to soothe her, hugging her close to my chest. Her thin little arms snaked around my waist and squeezed me tightly. I felt her tiny body shake from the force of her sobs.

Jasper appeared at the door, cringing as he felt everyone's emotions. His eyes a bright gold found mine as he walked towards me. We both hugged each other at the same time. I felt close to Jasper in some ways. He's been through a lot as well, the war, his fight with his blood lust. His life hasn't exactly been easy, and i could relate to him.

"I'm sorry for all the emotion's i have been belting out recently" I apologized, trying not to cry. Crying would only make it worse for every one.

"It's okay, besides, it was worth it" I glanced at him, confused. He rolled his eyes at me, smirking a little.

"You bring out the best in our family. Every single one of us has benefited from having you here. We love you Bella, and Edward was right, you are never alone. Okay?" His intensity had me speechless, so i nodded.

"I think your wife needs you" I watched as Alice ran to Jasper as soon as i was out of the way. They were meant for each other the way Edward and i were. So why was our relationship so much harder than theirs? Why couldn't i just live happily ever after like every one else? Because it was just my luck wasn't it?

"Bella?" I turned to see Emmett the most serious i have ever seen him, his arms open for me. Again, i ran to him. He scooped me up, but it wasn't time for fun and twirling. He crushed my little body to his huge one. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder blade. This is why i needed Em. He let me be me. He made me laugh and he let me cry. He truly was the big brother i missed.

I couldn't stop the tears as they fell, wetting his shirt. I sniffed, apologizing for ruining his shirt.

"Bella, of all the things to apologize for....." He chuckled, others did too. I smiled a little at him as he set me back on the floor.

I waved at him, wanting him to lean closer. He looked confused but did as i asked, coming so close so that we wouldn;t be overheard by the curious vampires in the room.

"Keep them safe Em, that's your job. Hold the family together, please? Especially Edward. You have my permission to kick his ass if he does anything stupid, okay? Please Em. I need a family to come home to when this is over" I pleaded, looking back into his eyes.

"Of course" He said tenderly, flashing me a small smile and ruffling my hair a little. I knew i could rely on Em.

Rose was next, and last.

Again, no words were spoken between us. We hadn't had that much contact, but she was nice to me and welcomed me into their home and life. I would miss Rose. She was the one i could spill everything too, all my biggest fears and all she would say is "Suck it up" or "Get over it". And that was why i liked Rose. She didn't take any shit.

Our hug was interrupted my Carlisle's voice "The policemen are back" His voice cracked twice as he said it, but no-one took the mickey out of him like they usually would.

Edward took my hand and led me out of the room, down the stairs and stood next to the opened door. He glanced down at the bags beside the door to me, his face torn.

I could see the policemen in the front of the car, waiting for me. Edward took both my hands in mine as he lent down and kissed me gently on the lips. Our goodbye kiss. Our last kiss.

By the end of it, we were both panting, tears running down my face as his eyes shone with unshed tears. Edward lent his forehead against mine.

"You're one of our family Bella, a Cullen. No matter where you are, never forget that. You are not alone, you always have us" He whispered.

A car door slamming and the gravel crunching together as footsteps approached.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's time to go. We can't wait any longer" He sounded apologetic, glancing between Edward and me. I waited for him to leave, but he stood watching us, waiting for me. I sighed, bending down to get my bag, only to find that Edward already had it on his shoulder. He smirked at me a little, a sad smirk.

I stared at him, burning his face into my memory. Not that i would ever forget him, but who knows what would happen when i was gone?

Edward walked and put the suitcase in the opened boot. I hadn't even looked in to see what Alice had packed for me, but i trusted her to at least give me the essentials. Edward closed the boot as the policeman got in the passenger side of the car.

He glared angrily at the back of the drivers head, reacting to his thoughts probably. He turned back to me, his eyes softening instantly. The tears wouldn't stop, not even to say goodbye. How the hell was i going to say goodbye?!

He pulled me into a fierce hug, being more rough than he had ever been with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tightly and never wanting to let go, ever. But that wasn't the way my life went was it? Nope!

We let each other go after a moment, looking each other in the eyes. It killed me that i couldn't see Edward because of these stupid tears fogging up my vision.

"You have my heart Bella. No matter where you are, you will always have that. Look after it" He pleaded, and i knew he was asking me to take care of myself. Very subtle Edward!

"You not only have my heart Edward, but my soul too. You're the reason I'm still here now. Please...... be careful" My vision fogged again as tears fell.

He nodded mutely, looking down at the gravel track.

"I have to go" I mumbled, moving and getting in the back door of the car.

I heard Edward go and stand with the rest of his family on the porch, but i didn't look at them.

"Are you ready Miss?" Officer Stevenson twisted around in his seat and looked at me.

Am i ready? To leave my family behind? To give up the one reason i had for living? No! What a stupid question to ask someone!

"Yeah" I sighed. I couldn't avoid this. Someone knew my secret, the one who sorted all this out, and i had no doubt that if he could conceal my age for this long, they could hunt me down. It was pointless to fight it.

Officer Stevenson turned back to the front as the other officer started the engine. I leaned back into the battered and holey car seat. It smelt like mint and tobacco, just like Charlie's cruiser did. I loved it.

The car drove down the gravel road loudly. I didn't look back, i couldn't. I knew that if i did, if i just looked for a second, i would bolt out the car and cling to Edward and never let go. It was taking all my will power to stay in my seat. No. I had to distract myself.

I cou-

Someones thought flashed in front of my eyes even though that power wasn't in use. Someone must have been screaming it at me.

_Edward on the porch, watching the car disappear. Jasper and Emmett restraining him as he tried to go after it, bringing me back. Carlisle put his hand on his chest, trying to speak to him and make him see sense. Esme, Alice were at the side, sobbing. Edwards head hung and he dropped to the floor, his hands and knees and sobbed._

I shut out the persons thoughts, not wanting to see the destruction i left behind. This is why i never made friends, why i didn't get close to anyone. Because one of us aways left. Either i got carted away or they were killed. Either way, one of the parties got hurt. In this case, we both did.

I guess the thoughts belong to Rose, since she was the only one i didn't see. I sighed. I would miss my family.

I leaned my head back on the back of the seat, putting my seat belt on at the same time. Once i was strapped in, i closed my eyes, letting the smell remind me of Charlie. I smiled, remembering all the happy times i had had with him. I loved him like no other parent's i had had.

I opened my eyes briefly, watching as the sigh for "Port Angeles" flashed past the window. The road was deserted in both lanes, trees lined both sides. Green. I hoped Chicago, or where ever i was going had green. I would miss green.

I closed my eyes again, only to bolt them open again when the car jolted around. It felt like we had hit some animal or something, but i detected no heartbeat.

We pulled up at the side of the road, the other officer cutting the engine before getting out. Officer Stevenson turned around as the other officer disappered behind the car.

"Don't worry Miss. We'll be back on the road soon" He smiled, turning back around. I sighed, closing my eyes again, trying to block all this out again. I wondered idly if i should make a dash for it and run back to the Cullen's. But they would probably search for me and put me on a missing persons list or something. Nothing is ever simple.

"Hey, John, come have a look at this!" The other officer yelled.

"I'll be back in a minute" He said, getting out the car and shutting the door. The silence inside the car was soothing. I heard parts of the conversation outside despite me trying to block it out.

"Slashed tires..... all four....... what the hell?..... keep going?"

I ignored it. I heard a gasp, but blocked it out as well. I just wanted to be on the move. The longer i stayed here the harder it is not to run.

I opened my eyes after total silence hit my ears. I perked up, confused as to who blocked out all the noise. What was going on? Where were the officers?

Jesus, calm down!

I nearly laughed at myself for stressing over this. I am really going paranoid. I closed my eyes again, leaning back and waiting for the officers to get back. I heard footsteps and sighed, not opening my eyes, knowing it would be the officers.

I was wrong

The car door was ripped off it's hinges and someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the car seat. The seat belt dug, painfully, into my stomach and shoulder before it snapped. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute. I hadn't even had the time to scream, let alone run or fight these people.

I was held close to someone's chest, my back to their stomach, their arms around my waist., gripping tightly. I kicked and punched, trying to free myself from their steel grip. I suddenly felt more hands on me, holding me in place, keeping my hands at my sides and feet on the floor.

I couldn't take anything in. Things blurred and i couldn't name them. I might have well have been blind. But one thing i realised, i couldn't ignore.

The cold hands. The stone chest. The speed. The strength.

Vampire. No, vampires!

I panicked even more than before, but the hands wouldn't release me no matter how much i tried. I still hadn't fully recovered it seems otherwise these people- vampires- would have been dead by now. My mind became a mere hum and was no use to me. I couldn't think of anything, i couldn't plan. My mind might have well have been mush. In fact that might have been more help. At least i could have thrown it at them.

But... I couldn't fight against them! I had to! If i didn't....

The scenarios ran through my mind like a movie. My panic increased exponentially.

"I'm in" I heard a childish voice said, close by.

I was hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion. My limbs fell numb as all hands were removed besides one. They picked me up roughly, but i was too out of it to care. The person walked around the car with me, and i realised we had just done all that in the middle of a road. Where was a car when you needed it?

But.. where were the officers? Had they gone for help? where they okay? Had they....

My mind was wiped clean of thoughts as i saw both of their bodies white and still. Drained. Dead.

I resisted the phantom exhaustion, trying to get free. I heard a growl from the person who held me. My ear was to their cold, stone chest so it nearly deafened me. I did hear a little...

"Sorry, she's strong" The childish voice said, and the exhaustion became too much to fight.

My eyes closed of their own accord and i drifted into unconsciousness. The worries and fears stayed with me this time though, not even dreams could let me escape me this time.

The same things kept running through my mind-

Who were they? Why was this happening? What did they want?

But the one thing that scared me most-

What was waiting for me once i woke up?

**any thoughts?  
HA! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WAS YOU? LOL :)  
Was it what you expected or not?  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	19. Chained and Caged

**Disclaimer- Sadly, i don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)**

**PREVIOUSLY.......**

**I resisted the phantom exhaustion, trying to get free. I heard a growl from the person who held me. My ear was to their cold, stone chest so it nearly deafened me. I did hear a little...**

**"Sorry, she's strong" The childish voice said, and the exhaustion became too much to fight.**

**My eyes closed of their own accord and i drifted into unconsciousness. The worries and fears stayed with me this time though, not even dreams could let me escape me this time.**

**The same things kept running through my mind-**

**Who were they? Why was this happening? What did they want?**

**But the one thing that scared me most-**

**What was waiting for me once i woke up?**

**NOW.................**

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed.

What the hell happened?

My mind couldn't focus on anything, images and sounds buzzing around, coming closer then fading away again.

I concentrated on my surroundings, still not opening my eyes.

Where ever i was, it was cold, though there was no breeze. The air was still, stale, so i must be in a room. The floor was even colder than the air, the back of my head freezing where it touched. When i strained my ears i could hear.... nothing. Nothing? Where the hell was I?

I frowned as what ever position i was in became very uncomfortable. Despite my thoughts, i opened my eyes and gasped.

It was darkness. Total and utterly darkness, but i could just make out the moist, stone ceiling above me. I glanced around me, confirming my suspicions. I was in a stone room, even the floor was made of stone. I could even see a stone door on the opposite side of the room to where i was tethered. I struggled to sit up, finding the feat difficult. I looked up, finding chains and hand cuffs as thick as my arm around my wrists, not only holding them to the wall, but together as well. I followed the chain upwards and saw it was attached to an even thicker iron ring on the wall beside my head. I glanced down at my ankles, knowing what i would see. I found iron cuffs around my ankles too, binding them together so i wouldn't be able to walk at all. The loop for those was at the wall to my left. I was tethered like an animal.

I managed to sit up, using the chains to support my weight.

Due to the short chain length, my legs were tucked beneath me so i was in a kneeling position, my arms hanging above my head so they were immobile.

I strained my ears again, trying to hear anything. Any sign of life, a heart beat, footsteps, heat were all non existent here. No hearts beated, no one moved, and the temperature stayed the same. I was alone.

I hung my head, relaxing. I sagged against the wall, letting my arms dangle limply. I ignored it as they began to cut into my skin, making my bones hurt from the pressure put on them. I had more important things to worry about.

How brought me here? And where are they now? Was it Sparks? If it was, i was going to pay a visit to a certain Sparks family. He promised me he wouldn't tell, and if he did......

But, surely if you go to all the trouble of kidnapping someone, you wouldn't just leave them? Would you? Besides, they went to the trouble of finding things that i couldn't break out of at the moment.

The fight was weeks ago now, i know that. But i am still healing, so my powers are not at their full potential. The chains may be made of silly man- made things, but it was strong enough to keep me restrained. I frowned in the darkness.

Who ever did this was smart and knew me well. They knew about the fight and about how weak i was at the moment because of it. They obviously knew my strengths and weaknesses well enough, so they must have been watching me for a while. And..... they knew where i was, and where i would be. They knew i would be in that car, at that moment. They knew i was in Forks.

But how did they know?

There was only two people that knew that much about me. Sparks- who shouldn't know anything about me and if it is them then i am in serious trouble. Or....

The Volturi

But... i had only just seen them. They usually wait at least six months until trying to find me again. This wasn't their behaviour, not their usual one any way.

And if it was them then..... The Cullen's where in serious danger. If they didn't see through the lie when we fought in the clearing, then the fact that their scent is all over me and my clothes should be enough to have them hunted down as well.

I have to-

My thoughts and body froze as i heard them. Foot steps.

One set, heavy build, male. Definitely vampire by the speed and lightness of them. Women are still lighter and quicker on their feet even when they are vampires.

From what i could tell, he was walking down a corridor right outside my room. His light steps echoing slightly in the walls, his feet making splashing noises as they hit the floor. He would walk right past my room right now-

But he stopped. My head shot up as i eyed the stone door. A grating and squealing sound made me cringe as it echoed around the tiny space. The door opened slowly, over dramatically and i resisted the urge to roll my eyes at who ever it was.

I squinted as the person became a mere silhouette against the brightly lit stone hallway. I only see the outline of his shape, not even his face and body were discernible to even my keen eyes.

He paused in the doorway for a moment but walked right up to me, towering over me possessively. I came up to just above his knee, how embarrassing. Here i was, supposedly the most powerful kind of vampire, and i am a midget. Great.

My neck hurt from looking straight up to the mans face, trying to see who it was. Nothing.

I saw his arm swing back, cringing as low as possible to avoid being hit but the chains made it impossible to escape or retaliate. He punched me squarely in the face, the force making my head fly back and hit the stone wall behind me. I heard some of the stone crack because of the force of it. I opened my eyes, but looked downwards, away from him.

I had to admit it. That hurt a lot. My nose was throbbing painfully and i was just glad i wasn't bleeding. We were both silent as the dust settled.

"You don't look at me! Keep you're filthy eyes on the floor where you belong" He spat at me, and i recognised the voice.

Felix

Bastard

He knelt down, and i could faintly see his face. I could easily spot the sneer on his lips, and the demonic light in his black eyes.

He unchained my ankles, and wrists letting them, drop roughly to the rock ground. I kept my eyes to the ground, silently getting ready to attack him. I just had to wait for the moment.

He seemed glad by my swift acceptance of his terms as he grabbed my shirt and using that to put me on my feet. He put a "restraining" hand on my shoulder and turned to face the door. I saw my opportunity.

I quickly got out of his grasp and turned to face him. Without giving him chance to react i kicked him in his stomach, letting all my hate and anger leak into that one action. He went flying at the wall, and i turned to run, not wanting to be there when he actually figures out what happened.

I hadn't even turned around when i screamed in agony. I felt like i was burning, being pulled apart, and pushed together at the same time. My vision failed me as the pain took control. It felt like every cell in my body was on fire and trying to escape it, pulling by body and skin, contorting it and misshaping it.

I wasn't even in control of my own body, but i could fell the cold ground beneath me and realised i must be on the floor. What the hell is going on?!

I couldn't be sure how long the pain lasted, but it disappeared as though nothing had happened. I felt exactly like had before it happened. My wrists hurt a little from where the cuffs dug in, and my nose ached and throbbed from the punch, but that was it.

"That was fun!" I heard a girlie voice say cheerfully.

Jane.

"Come on, Aro has been waiting long enough for this" I heard Felix say, his voice rougher than before.

I was grabbed again, by the front of the shirt and pulled to my feet. My eyes opened, but i remembered my lesson from before. Eyes on the floor.

Jane stayed ahead of us, leading the way. I only knew because i saw the edge of her long robe as it dragged along the floor. Felixs' grip was tighter than last time, almost painful as his nails dug through my thin cotton shirt.

"Never try that again" Felix warned as he turned me down another tunnel, and we were engulfed in darkness. We could all see, but i couldn't help but fear what other horrors lie within these walls because i know where i am.

Italy, Volterra, in the Volturi Castle. In the enemies hands.

"You felt that pain, try again if you want that day and night for a week" He threatened, his nails definitely digging in so painfully that i winced. I didn't respond, but kept my eyes on the stone floor in front of me.

"Now that would be fun" I heard girlie giggle from Jane but still didn't raise my eyes. I supressed a shudder about what she just said. Fun? How could she find causing someone pain fun?

After five light tunnels and three light ones and many twists and doors, we finally arrived at out destination. I chanced a glance at the ornate door, floor to ceiling in length and probably as thick as i was wide.

Jane skipped forward and cracked the door open slightly. I heard slight mumbled words, but nothing solid. My hope of escape faltered when i saw Jane's face as she turned to face us. Glee, pure twisted and sadistic glee. What ever was about to happen wouldn't be good for me, of that i was sure.

"They're ready" Her ruby eyes sparkled with something- Hope? Anticipation?

I didn't want to move, but Felix had to physically shove me to get my legs started. I suddenly felt... fear.

I had never feared the Volturi. Well, not for my own well being, for others, yes, for me.. physically? Never. But now..... i was weak, they had gotten through my mental and physical defences, already. They could do what they want to me, and they knew how.

They knew that if they kept me in a weakened state, then i couldn't get stronger, and i would become powerless to them.

Bastards

Jane smirked at me as we walked past her, Felix on my left side, still gripping my shoulder too tightly to be necessary. I kept my eyes on the floor all the time, and it didn't take a genius that many vampires were in the room with us. I could hear their mummers, their gasps of shock and their clapping. Have i mentioned how much i _hate _vampires?

Well, the ones that kill humans anyway.

The whispered conversation continued as i made my entrance, but no-one stopped it. Felix stayed silent beside me as well. My vision was limited so the only way of knowing i was to stop was Felix digging his nails in to my shoulder. I could see a step, and knew that must be the raised platform that the "Kings" sit on. Personally, i have never been in the Volturi stronghold. I am a little disappointed. I expected more... grandeur ..

I felt Felix's hand disappear and glanced at him as a reflex. He glared at me for a second or two before returning and standing next to the door we had just walked through, arms folded over his chest.

Feeling released from my "eyes down" restraints, i looked around. I was right. There were sixty eight vampires here, every one of their bloody eyes were on me. I repressed a shudder. Under no circumstances could i show weakness. I had to stay strong, show them i couldn't be broken. Call me proud or a masochist if you want, but showing weakness to these guys was like handing them a bloody body and saying "bon appetite".

With that in mind, i returned my gaze to the front of the room, where i had been directed. Instead of staring at the black marbled floor that had entertained me for so long (Sarcasm there) my eyes met Aros'.

"Bella, my sweet child" He stood up from his throne and stepped down the three steps so he was level with me. All conversations stopped as everyone watched the altercation with eager eyes.

"Aro" I managed to inject as much venom and hatred into one word as i could, as well as sneering it at him. It sounded like a mass of bees had swarmed the room as guard members hissed at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the guard members in bee form.

"Only you, Bella, could find this situation funny" A patronizing smile was on his lips, but his eyes were amused. Will this man ever stop trying to "understand" and "relate" to me?

"It's a gift" I shrugged, stopping my chuckling. I sighed, leaning on one leg and jutting out my hip. This was not what i expected when i thought about getting kidnapped by the infamous Volturi. Believe me, i had thought they would catch me a few times by surprise, but Ha! This is it? Well, if i have to be subjected to hours of Aro a day, i may beg for death! The man is so annoying!

"Yes, you have a lot of them don't you?" He smirked as i stiffened, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Plenty" I said between clenched teeth. He still wanted my powers for his own, i thought for a man nearly two thousand years old, he wasn't that clever.

"You aren't afraid are you?" He met my eyes, his filled with curiosity while mine remained blank "Don't you know that we can hurt you in any way we want and you would never stop us?" He moved to my left, almost as if he were sizing me up.

"I am well aware of what you can and can't do Aro. But, no i aren't scared" I smirked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Why should i be scared of dead stone people that are afraid of sunlight and are so easily burned" I cocked my head to the side, flexing my right hand subjectively. I heard shuffling as vampires backed away. The knew what i could do, they had either heard, seen or felt it. A large smile spread across Aros' lips. Any other sane vampire would have killed or at least hurt me for saying that, and i knew that most of the vamps in the room were on the right wave length.

"Bella, you have been imprisoned against your will, surrounded my people that could kill you easily, and plenty of them wouldn't even hesitate. We can manipulate your mind, mold you into what we want, and you still find it appropriate to be cheeky and threaten me?" He chuckled a little, shaking his head.

"It's the spice of life" I said, making my face seem innocent.

"Well, maybe you should live a bit more then" I turned to see Heidi stood against the wall, glaring at me furiously. I could only laugh at her trying to intimidate me.

"I am older than you, and your leader here. I think i have lived a lot more than you" I smirked patronizingly at her which only infuriated her more.

"I have lived" I insisted, her eyes becoming slits.

"Right. You have never lived anywhere but this grubby old skanky castle, you kill humans, and your main job is basically being a vampire prostitute. I wouldn't call that living" I chuckled, thinking about how right i am. I knew from her thoughts and memories that she had never been else where apart from on missions. What a sad excuse for a vampire.

"How dare you! You-" She seethed at me but i just started laughing at her. She even found it in her to argue her point. What point!? I doubt she had even felt the sand of the desert under her bear feet, or the feeling of the antarctic ocean all around you, surrounding you.

"Now now Heidi, don't let her get to you. We all know how she loves to play games" Aro said..... lovingly? I turned back to him to see his eyes gazing at me with.... adoration. YUCK!

I stayed silent as Demetri calmed Heidi down. All eyes were still on me, but i waited, staring at the ceiling with boredom. This was definitely not what i expected from the Volturi.

"Now, it's time to get down to business" Aro said, returning to his seat and leaving me alone on the floor.

"Will you join our guard?" He asked me with a straight face, his eyes intense. I heard mummers of insults and such but i rolled my eyes at the old man in front of me.

"No" I replied confidently.

"Will you give us information on your... species?" His hesitation confused me.

"What?"

"We know that you are a Spark Bella. Legends of Sparks have been around for as long as time itself, but our knowledge is limited. You could change all that" He leaned forward slightly, waiting for my answer.

This one i actually had to think about. This could be the key to my freedom, if Aro keeps his word that is. But... can i rat out my own people?

Well, yes, i could. They betrayed me, hunted me down and ruined mine and my friends and families lives. I don't owe them anything, and if anything i should tell the Volturi every thing i know. Let them know how it feels to be hunted.

I could do it, tell Aro everything... but i wouldn't. It wasn't me. Besides, no matter what Sparks do to me, they are still my kind, my family, and i wouldn't betray them. I wouldn't sink to their level. Besides, if they hear that i kept their secrets, maybe they will let me go or something. Forgive me for my past sins perhaps?

During my several minuted of pondering, the room was silent. Aro's face had that wicked smile on it that meant he thought he had me. Wrong.

"I'm sorry Aro, but they are my people, and i don't betray them" I said evenly looking him in the eyes. I watched as his smile fell and grew into a sneer. Is this man pi-polar or what?

"They betrayed you Bella, why should you protect them?" He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Bec-" Wait a minute -"How did you know they betrayed me? Were you.... you were there weren't you? You heard everything!" I yelled at him. How could i have not sensed his presence like i do when a vamp is near?

"Yes, i saw everything. Very interesting. Your parents were outlawed by your own people, and you are an illegal child" He sneered at me as my anger grew. He knew my life ! I had only just found out myself, and he knows as well. Just.. something about that insults me.

"You bastard!" I yell, flexing my hands again, projecting fire into my palms and advancing on Aro. I saw fear in his eyes before i fell to the ground in agony once again. I hate Jane.

After some time the pain disappeared and i stood up, ready to kill Aro with my bare hands. I had been able to think around the pain this time, and my hate only grew. Second on the list- Jane.

I jumped up, crouching low to the floor and growling at a grinning Aro.

"Enjoy the pain Bella?" He asked tauntingly. Something inside snapped and i lunged at him. Joking, sarcastic, cheeky Bella was out, angry, brutal Bella was in.

But, once again, the pain crippled me and i fell, my back thudding against the first step of the platform he was on. I was so close. I ignored the pain, getting up and glaring at Aro. I could see the shock easily written on his face and i could hear the gasps around the room.

The little evil midget known as Jane appeared at Aro's side, clutching his robe and staring in my eyes, glaring at me. I felt the pain get worse, my very sould felt on fire. I didn't give in though. I clenched my teeth and took it. They wouldn't break me!

I launched myself at the midget, and managed to wrap my hands around her neck and throw both of us against the wall behind the "thrones". It seems that she doesn't fight very well, probably thought that her ability made her fighting skills void. Wrong ! The stone cracked as i held her tiny body by her throat, at least two foot off the floor. Her arms and legs grabbed for my arms and face, scrawking and tearing at air. The pain within my body increased, but so did my hold on her throat. I wondered how tight i would have to squeeze till her head popped off.

Before i had time to test my theory, i felt four arms wrap around me and pull. I had two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from Jane, and two yanking at my arms, trying to get them away from the evil dwarf.

I threw my shield away from my body, forcing the people around me to fly across the room and hit the opposite wall with a resounding "thud". None of the vampires in the room moved, in fact there was only four people breathing. Me, Jane and the two i just launched across the room. Because of the shield, Jane was pressed even harder into the wall, almost sinking into it. The shield took a lot out of my energy and it was pulsating, fluctuating between weak and strong.

"Stop" I said between clenched teeth, glaring at Jane.

"No" Even in this situation, she still found it in her to smile at me.

I purposefully heated my hands up, projecting the fire into my palms slightly. Not fully, but just to make them hot, warning her. I knew she understood when her eyes widened and her smile fell.

The pain stopped immediately, unfortunately, bringing all my other pains forward. Using all these powers in my already weakened state wasn't a very smart idea. I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

As if on cue, my knees buckled and hit the floor with a thud, releasing Jane from her prison. All energy left me and i fell to the side, lost in darkness.

* * *

I woke up in my cell again, my wrists and ankles chained together once more. I couldn't even find the energy to sit up. Using powers was not the wisest of ideas. I sighed, laying my head back down on the moist stone ground, staring at the ceiling.

What the hell do i do now?

I can't get out without a fight. I can't fight without using my powers. I can't use my powers without collapsing.

I knew one thing. I had to something !

My eyes began closing on their own once again. I had used way too many powers last time, i had to get a grip.

Just as i was about to fall into unconsciousness, i heard the door open with a loud creak. I didn't flinch, didn't move, i just wanting to sleep and escape my current situation.

But instead of getting that, i got a kick in the stomach. "Wakey wakey, Bitch" Felix sneered over me.

I didn't make a noise as he waited for a reply. Once again he kicked me, harder this time. I couldn't stop the groan of pain as i heard some ribs crack, or me trying to shield my stomach away from him.

"Aaawww... did poor Bella not like that?" He said, mimicking a gentle nursery school teacher voice as he squated down in front of my face.

I stayed silent, just wanting to escape but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me by the hair, yanking my face up from where i had hidden it and forced me to look into his face.

"I asked you "He tightened his grip on my hair as i whimpered weakly "do you enjoy the pain?"

I gulped and closed my eyes again. "No" I whispered.

"Too bad" He said, pushing my head back to the ground, making a dint in the stone. I cringed as the pain shot through my skull. I didn't notice when he took out yet another cuff, a bigger one.

He sneered at me as i tried to get away from him, like a little rabbit desperately trying to escape from a wolf.

"Now now, this is for your own good..... and our pleasure" he added, an evil glint in his eye. I glanced back to the device in his hand, and realised immediately what it was.

I couldn't escape or even stop him as he fitted the iron cuff around my neck and attached the chain to the loop in the wall.

The rabbit never escapes the wolf. He is too strong, too fast, and all the little rabbit can do is run and hide. Too bad i can't do either.

He stood back, as though enjoying his handy work and i just wanted to hit him.

As though my body was in auto pilot, fire projected into my palms once again as i looked from the floor to his smug figure. His smile quickly faded, but the dwarf appeared at his side instantly. I was surprised when i didn't feel the agony, but Felix's smug smile returned.

"I suggest that if you don't want to feel the pain, you put out that fire" He said looking worriedly at the fire growing in my hands, i resisted a smirk. He had been on the receiving end of my fire many times. Since my wrists were hanging once again, the cuffs were, again, digging into my skin painfully. Not only that, but the proximity to of the cuffs to my palms had heated the iron up and i could feel it was it burned my skin.

I glared at him for a second or two before extinguishing the fire and bowing my head in defeat. That little outburst had sapped me of the little energy i had gained from my little nap earlier.

I hung limply against the wall, unable to get anywhere in the room because of the length of that chains, and not having the energy to move to make myself more comfortable. I guessed that no matter what position i was in, it would be uncomfortable. I let the thick chains take all my weight, secretly hoping that they would snap, but of course, they didn't.

"Good girl. You're learning" Felix praised me in his condescending voice.

"But not fast enough" Jane said in her girlie voice before i felt my body on fire once again. My entire body tensed as a reflex, but i didn't move any other part of me, nor did i make a noise.

"Aaawwww, come on Jane. I want to hear her scream, don't you?" I heard his voice vaguely, though my head was bowed still and my teeth were clenched against the scream that wanted to burst forth.

"Yeah, lets see how much she can take" The dwarf said sweetly before the fire increased within me. Tears sprung to my eyes and i clenched my hands into fists trying not to give them the satisfaction of what they wanted.

"More?" She asked someone, and the pain grew impossibly worse, worse than in the throne room. It felt like my entire body was in an inferno, and i was being torched. I could feel the sweat forming on my body as i tried to think around the pain, to try to push the pain away. The pain wouldn't be ignored.

I even tried to push my shield up, but the pain was making it hard to concentrate on anything, and i couldn't even remember how to push it up anymore.

Still, i remained silent.

"Turn it up full blast" Felix said, and i have never heard him so... serious.

"Felix, i... I've never used the full potential on anyone. Who knows what it could do to her" I heard her girlie voice through the pain and wanted to laugh at her. She was concerned for me, and she was here causing me all this pain. What a joke.

"So!" What Felix's reply.

"Aro doesn't want her dead Felix, he wants her broken and desperate" Jane replied and i swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. I would never work for the Volturi, i would never do something like... this, like what they were doing to me.

"Well, we can always say she got out of hand" I heard him shrug, his clothes moving with his huge shoulders.

"But-"

"Jane, just do it" He snapped at her and i heard her sigh.

That's when i felt it. My blood boiled in my very veins, my skin was burning everything it touched, my heart pumping lava through my body. I wanted to tear the skin away, to pull my heart out, anything to stop the pain.

But i couldn't stop it. I was trapped within my own burning body and had no way to escape. I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my mouth, an ear piercing screech that deafened my ears, yet i couldn't remember how to stop.

I felt my body writhing, trying to get away from the pain inside my body.

Despite my obvious agony, i heard laughter, booming manly laughter. Have i mentioned how much i hate Felix?

Just kill me, please, kill me. I can't take this any longer.

Everything good i had done, seen or experienced was forgotten in this moment. Life hurt, and i didn't want it anymore. Not if this was how i had to live. I wanted out.

"What was that Bella? You want us to kill you?" Felix taunted, though i barely heard him over my own screams. I was shocked that i had said it out loud.

"Felix, this is enough" Jane said, and i felt the pain decrease a little. Only a little, but i felt it instantly.

"No, i say when it's enough!" He yelled at her. I kept out of it, just concentrating on breathing through the pain.

"No, i do. Enough" She said as firmly as she could in her girlie voice.

Despite what she said, i never felt the pain go away. Instead, i fell into the darkness once more. I had been clinging to the light desperately, but now i had to let go. I didn't want to stay anymore.

**Sorry, but i had to do a chapter like this. I aren't sure whether or not to make Jane nice or not. Felix is a bastard, obviously, but Jane is still debatable.  
I don't really know how to torture someone, obviously, so idea's would be welcome :) If it clicks in with the Volturi then it's even better, like Jane with her ability :)  
Please Review!!!!  
Tell me what you think!!**


	20. A Big Fanale

**Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Twilight! I wish i did. I can dream! :)**

**Previously...**

_"What was that Bella? You want us to kill you?" Felix taunted, though I barely heard him over my own screams. I was shocked that I had said it out loud._

_"Felix, this is enough" Jane said, and I felt the pain decrease a little. Only a little, but I felt it instantly._

_"No, I say when it's enough!" He yelled at her. I kept out of it, just concentrating on breathing through the pain._

_"No, I do. Enough" She said as firmly as she could in her girlie voice._

_Despite what she said, I never felt the pain go away. Instead, I fell into the darkness once more. I had been clinging to the light desperately, but now I had to let go. I didn't want to stay anymore._

**Now....**

I didn't know how long I had been in my stone prison. Too long.

I hadn't been out of here since I had attacked Jane but plenty of people came to see me. Every one of them had a vendetta against me, and Aro seemed to think that it was only right that they each got their revenge since I had, at some point, attacked them.

And so I sat against that stone wall, my arms, ankles and neck in chains as I was beaten, my mind, body and soul attacked. Of course I could do nothing to defend myself, knowing that any manipulation of my powers would weaken me further and leave me even more vulnerable. It was better to be conscious and knowing what was going on, than unconscious and left questioning everything.

Some people even came back for seconds after they realised this. A free attack. I knew what Aro wanted. He wanted me to break, to beg for anything but this. Too accept his terms.

I would never join him.

I may have lost my pride, my dignity, my freedom and my choice, but I have never lost my love or my soul.

The Cullen's all remained on the fringe of my mind, never entering my thoughts fully. Aro knew I was hiding something from him, something he couldn't get at, something I would rather die than let him discover. And since he wouldn't kill me, the Cullen's would be forever safe.

They are all close to my heart, and I think of them as a shield against Aro. They keep me sane in this hell, they stop me from breaking down, from begging for death, for mercy. They keep me strong. Edward keeps me alive.

"Come on Bella" Jane whispered in my ear, her quiet voice full of remorse and sadness.

Jane had become my saviour of sorts. She had to torture me, but she never did it as bad as she said she did. I acted out, screaming and faking it so that they would leave me be. She always comes back afterwards to see if I was alright, and sometime, when she can manage it, she gives me a bit of bread or water even though I don't need it or at least that was what I thought.

I haven't had a proper meal since I was at the Cullen's, and I never thought that I would need any kind of nutrition or sustinance, but I do. My body is weak, so weak I can barely stand. So I sit on the stone floor in the same position as always, my arms either side of my head, my legs curled up beside me, my head hung to my chest, my body leaning forwards, letting the chains take my weight.

I struggled to open my eyes to see Jane, but I did so, raising my head to look her in her ruby red eyes. She had even expressed a want to join the Cullen's. She hates what she does, torturing people and hurting them, the never ending carnage. She never thought there was another way, she never thought she could get out and rebel. But when she saw me, she realised that not only was she my saviour, but I was hers.

She wants out of the Volturi, and is trying to think of a plan to get us both free. So far neither of us can think of a way.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. Aro is planning something. A big tournament. He's inviting all the vampires to come and fight you. He's telling them what you are. He wants to know if you are as strong as you say. The winner gets a place on his guard. Bella, this could be our chance" She whispered frantically and I felt hope bubble inside me for the first time.

I opened my mouth to speak but my throat and mouth were too dry. Jane, thankfully, had managed to steal some water from somewhere and gave me a drink, tipping the bottle end into my mouth. I ignored my cracked and dry lips and the pain they brought me, water was more important.

"How long?" I whispered, my throat burning with those words as I coughed violently.

"Tomorrow. Aro just told us today, he said it was supposed to be a surprise. Bella... the guard get to fight you as well after the enitial tournament" Her eyes were wide and I knew she was only thinking one thing, the same thing that I was. Felix.

He wanted me dead, and was so upset when Aro said that he couldn't kill me. Now he has his chance.

"I know the winner gets a spot on the guard, but he said something about... a thank you for being loyal" She shook her head sadly, closing her eyes. Jane was about fourteen in human years, way to young to be surrounded by anger, hate, violence and death.

So they were using this as a 'thank you' for being loyal? 'Thank you for staying with the Volturi, here attack the Spark and see how far you get'

Great.

Jane left without a word, wishing me luck. It took a second after the bolt slid across the door for me to remember that Jane was on the guard too. She would have to fight, if not then everyone would know that she had created a friendship of sorts with me. She would be killed instantly if anyone found out.

I let myself sleep, something I had refused to do ever since I woke to Felix and Demetri standing over me. They left after a sneer, not telling me why they were there or what they had done. My mind instantly went to the worst scenario. That they had raped me. But I would have surely woken up, besides, they both hate me anyway. Yet my mind went over the possibilities, fear gripping me every time.

Sleep was fitfull and terrifying. Another reason I stayed awake is my sleep talking. What if I mentioned the Cullen's? They would get killed because of me and my sleeping. But not today. I needed sleep.

Maybe tomorrow I'll get lucky and Felix will go too far. Maybe he'll kill me 'accidentally' and I'll be free from this hell.

It would be a nice reprieve.

xxxx

"Get up!"

I awoke to Felix kicking me in the stomach, grabbing a handful of my hair and forcing my face upwards to his. Everyone says that vampires are beautiful, and I used to agree with them. They were beautiful monsters. But the Volturi are the ugliest being I have seen. They have a switch, as I like to to think of it. One minute they are beautiful, kind and polite and then the next, they transform into this savage demonic being.

I pretended to be unaware of what was going on. Jane regularly gave me updates on what was going on outside my prison. Aro was oblivious to the two of us speaking to one another, Jane says he spends most of his time out hunting other Sparks or kidnapping others who may have seen them.

He very rarely uses his ability anymore, and because of that Jane and I remain safe. Or as safe as can be with the Volturi.

Aro had not visited me once in my prison, and I had not laid eyes on him since I tried to attack him and Jane stopped me. Of course Jane has apologized again and again for that, but I have forgiven her. I know what it's like to not like who your people are.

"You're going to get some more play mates today" The sleep had paid off it seems and I raised my head to watch Felix take off the chains from my ankles and wrists, my arms dropping limply to the ground. I haven't used them for so long.

He saw me watching him and chose to punch me in the jaw, sending me backwards into the wall that had a permanent Bella dent in it from the amount of times people had hit me into it. I forgot. Keep your eyes on the ground. Don't look at him. That was his number one rule. But since Jane had taken over most of his 'guarding' me duties, I very rarely see him anymore. Such to his disappointment, he never misses a chance to beat me.

"Come on" He grabbed me by the front of my grey shirt, the same one I had worn when I left the Cullen's with those two police officers. That seemed a life time ago.

I shuddered as Felix wrapped an arm around my waist tightly, almost stopping my breathing as he forced me to walk in front of him out of the hallways.

I was amazed by how many prisons they had. There had to be at least fifty stone prisons down here, no heartbeats came from within but quiet cries and shuffles revealed their occupants were inside. Vampires, all having dome some 'unforgivable' thing to the Volturi or the vampire race.

Three times my legs gave out, three times Felix kicked me and told me to get up, three times I stood and carried on. I didn't look where I was going, too concentrated on not falling or staying conscious to do such things. I gasped in pain as Felix tightened his grip even more, effectively stopping my movements and crushing my beck to his chest.

"Hmm..." He purred in my ear and I couldn't help but shudder in revulsion. I thought he hated me...

I was shocked and thankful when I found out we were stood in front of a door, and the door opened to reveal a rather annoyed looking Jane glaring at Felix.

"You know what Aro said" Felix purred, passing me to Jane through the doorway "Make her beautiful" I found him eyeing me hungrily but Jane shut the door in his face.

"I know what Aro said, thank you Felix" She yelled through the door, putting a finger to her lips as she helped me over to a large bed, sitting me on the edge and shaking her head at my sympathetically. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, the bed seemed like heaven to me. I would have suffered Aro's wrath just for a night on it.

"Aro has told me to make you look... beautiful" Her words contrasted her expression. Her voice was filled with venom and disgust but her face held sadness and guilt. I knew which one she meant.

"So you need to get a shower and I'll get you some new clothes" She huffed, blurring through a plain wooden door, not a moment later the sound of running water filled my ears. It was a nice sound, one I hadn't heard in a long time.

Jane wrapped her arm around me and hefted me to my feet, helping me into the bathroom and sitting me on the edge of the bath as she shut the door with a loud thud, turning around with a crazed expression.

"Sorry, I have to act like I hate doing this. I am supposed to hate you after all" She smiled wryly and I nodded my understanding.

"Aro wants people to fight you, but he doesn't want people to know that you've been kidnapped and tortured. Yes a lot of people already know, but the people that matter are clueless and he'd like it if they remain that way" She spoke quietly, taking off my jacket and shirt easily and tossing them into the corner.

I was past caring what happened to me physically, knowing I could do nothing to stop it anyway so I did what I usually did. I hid inside my mind. I saw myself laying in a meadow, never specifying which meadow in my mind in case Aro came calling at any time.

I barely felt Jane pick up my naked body and lay me in the water filled bath tub. I didn't feel her hands scrubbing the dirt and grime from me. Jane knew I did this, she didn't understand why but she did understand.

It was my in between. Between consciousness and unconsciousness. I was still aware of what was happening around me, but I just chose not to react. It was the closest I got to peace.

"Bella" Jane whispered, turning the taps on signalling that she wanted to talk.

I realised that I was wrapped in a huge towel, my hair wet and limp but I felt so refreshed. It was nice after spending God knows how long on a stone floor.

"Look... you're weak. I don't know what Aro is playing at. He knows you're in no fit state to fight but he seems to be under the impression that you'll get some sudden burst of energy from somewhere. You have to fight Bella" She put her hands on either side of my face and stared me in the eyes.

"Don't give in. I know you've been thinking about it, just letting someone finish you off but don't. Please" Her eyes filled with tears that would never fall and I cursed myself for being so thoughtless. If I died then Jane's chance of getting out of here was null and void.

You don't just walk out of the Volturi.

Jane got me some clothes, just a simple pair of joggers and a plain black shirt but they were dirt free and felt lovely against my skin compared to the stiff and threadbare material I used to wear.

"How long have I been here Jane?" I whispered, thankful the tap was still running to mask our conversations.

"Nine years, seven months and four days" She whispered back, watching me intently.

I was shocked to say the least. I must have spent so much time in my own mind that I lost track of time all together. I thought one year, two maximum. But nine? So much could happen in nine years, but not to me.

But... I refused to think of it. One, Aro would hear it if he touched me, and two... it hurt to think about thinking about it.

"Come on Bella" She turned the tap off and shot me a sympathetic look, telling me that she would have to be a bitch now.

"Aro wants you strong. Here!" She handed me a plate of bread and meat, and I ate it slowly savouring it and wondering when the next time I would eat would be. I drank the water greedily, feeling instantly better because of it. She took the plate and bottle away, sighing before her eyes set and she regained her role once again.

"Everyone's waiting! Come on!" She barked, but gently wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me hobble into her room and out the door, into the corridor. I kept my eyes to the floor simply by habit, but found it strange when I saw no feet pass me by.

"Everyone's outside already! Hurry up!" She ordered me but neither of us made any attempt to go any faster. It was just for show.

I lost track of the amount of corridors there were until suddenly I was hit with a gust of wind and I gasped at the smells and feelings of it. Nine years of being in stagnant and stale air had made me forget the feeling of the wind, of air. It was amazing.

"Bella, you can't run. There's over two hundred vampires here today" She whispered so low I barely heard it and I nodded ever so slightly in responce. I wouldn't run, I couldn't anyway.

We walked a stone path around the base of the castle until we rounded a corner and I gasped. I had never seen this part of the castle before but... it was horrifying in the sense that I knew that was where vampires would fight and try to tear me apart, but it was amazing in the sheer size of it.

A huge green field had been left bare apart from a big white circle in the middle. Stands had been erected three quarters of the way around, leaving a gap for people to walk into it and for people like me to look inside. I saw vampires milling around, speaking to one another and laughing as though they weren't about to fight each other.

Instead of leading me into the stadium like I expected, Jane steered me towards a large maroon tent I hadn't previously seen. It seemed the tent was the same width was one of the sides of the stands, beginning at the back and the entrance faced the inside field of the stadium. Once I spotted Felix and Demetri inside I instantly tensed and lowered my eyes to the floor. I couldn't get his voice out of my head, the way he spoke...

"Well... don't you look beautiful" I felt his hand on my chin as he forced me to look at him, smirking at me as his crimson eyes bore into mine. I felt like being sick but I settled for keeping my eyes and face void of any emotion.

I heard several chuckles as they saw my silent response of nothing but Felix let me go and Jane steered me into a chair in the corner of the tent near the entrance. I could see the stadium from where I sat, the vampires sat conversing and swapping stories, their voices mere a mere buzz.

"Why does she get to sit down?" Heidi snarled, glaring at me.

"Because I'm not going to stand here holding her!" Jane snarled right back, settling me in the chair and standing next to it as though she was guarding me. She probably was.

"Thank you for coming today" I heard Aro's booming voice as the buzzing instantly quietened to silence when he spoke. No-one defies Aro. I felt the old rebellious side of me stir. It would be the ultimate ending, the big bang. Embarrass him in front of over two hundred vampires and he would be forced to make an example of me to show the others that he was the harsh ruler he portrays.

It could be the answer. If I embarrass him he would have to kill me.

But my plan went into the gutter when I saw Jane move beside me. Jane. I couldn't just leave her behind. She's stuck by me, she trusts me. I couldn't leave her by herself.

It was strange. I felt none of the fear I knew I should with the knowledge I was going to face over two hundred vampires. I felt tired, not only physically. Was this all my life would be? Running and fighting, proving my strength to everyone? I used to live for the fight, the rush, the feel of victory. But now I wonder if all of that had been my downfall.

"I have told you about a special member of our family here" I held back a snort at the word family, reminding myself what Jane told me about him not wanting anyone to find out that I'm being tortured and forced to stay here.

"But you don't know the extent of her abilities. None of us do. She is a mystery to everyone, but I hope to unravel her today" The crowd erupted in a sudden call of yells and jeers.

There was one thing I didn't understand.

If he wants me to fight all these vamps and not fall flat on my face, why didn't he let me train or get some strength back? Did he want me to die? But if he did then why would be do it in such a way? In a public competition? None of this made sense.

"Now, our first competitor's" A huge round of applause followed Aro this time as he read out two names, thankfully neither being mine.

I saw nothing, choosing to stare at the ground since Felix was here instead of out of the oprn tent door that was directly in front of the field. It was strange how I did what he wanted even though I did not fear him, or at least not too much.

I heard the ear splitting cracks and bangs, wincing every time they hit one another. I followed the fights by the crowds reaction, boo's and cheers, all in a strange get hauntingly beautiful melody. They fought, one won, the next would come on and it continued.

"And now..." Aro boomed and I felt Jane's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find her glaring at me, a hint of sadness in those crimson eyes. It was time.

"Those who came to fight have fought, and each of you will have your chance with her" I realised with a dull recognition that he had never said my name "But it is only fair that the first one be the victorious winner" So the tournament had ended and I was facing the winner first? Great.

I stood shakily, the hand on my shoulder being replaced by two huge hands on either of my arms way too big to be Jane's. I knew from their scent and their breathes that it was Felix and Demetri.

"You can use your abilities if you'd like, but be wise. We want a piece of you in the end" Demetri whispered in my ear, causing my to shiver from the temperature and his intention's.

"Let's go" Felix whispered quietly, pushing me a little and making me walk forward. Once again I kept my eyes to the floor, watching the grass pass me by as it crunched beneath my feet. Fresh air hit me, the scents of countless vampires filling my nostrils until I wanted to throw up. Demetri's grip was too hard to be considered 'guarding me' or anything else.

They came to a stop, halting me with them as we passed that white line. I tensed when the hands disappeared, soft retreating footsteps letting me know that I was alone. Or not. One lone entity breathed around 40 meters away, gentle calm breaths.

I felt the old rebel rearing again. The fact that I was now surrounded by vampires had me on edge, a rush of energy and adrenaline rushing through me as I began to plan on how to get out despite the odds. I knew I would have never let myself get into this situation before, the old Bella way of thinking taking over my mind.

This is what I used to live for. The fights, the confrontation. But they had stamped that out of me, in a way they had broken me because I had no fight left in me, I accepted what was happening and gave in to it. I didn't fight against it but allowed them to get so far until I gave them nothing more.

They got too far.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the event you have all been waiting for" I could literally taste the glee and smugness in Aro's voice. He hadn't seen me since I tried to attack him, I guess I looked a mess right now. I kept my eyes downwards even as the stadium around me erupted into cheers and chanting.

But I was fighting. I had to know who I was fighting, I would have to look. I thought back to some kidnapped thing I had read in the papers years ago, about the girl still acting like she did even after being rescued. Was that what I was like? Felix wasn't here and yet lifting my eyes from the ground seemed to mean the end of the world to me without Jane here.

But I would have to. For Jane. If I didn't look they'd take me out quickly, I'd die and Jane would be alone. I couldn't help but think that this was a lose-lose situation. Every plan I had for escape I couldn't do since I would be leaving Jane behind.

"For your own protection-" I winced as I felt a sharp pain I have grown oh too familiar with over the years "- a shield has been placed around the field. She can get a little carried away" Aro chuckled and I snarled quietly. More like he didn't want to risk me getting away.

They said I could use my abilities now, but I had been foolish to think that they would let me do so without putting safe guards in place to make sure I stayed right here. They were cleverer than I gave them credit for.

I turned my head to the right, to where Aro's voice was coming from, and growled as I saw Tom standing there smirking at me. Tom had been new to the guard a while ago, but his ability had made him an instant hit with Aro.

You see Tom can manipulate others powers, control them as if they were his own. Right now he is using my own shield against me, trapping me inside it. But when he uses and manipulates my powers with his own, it hurts, like someone has taken a part of you away. The feeling fades after a while.

I let my gaze travel upwards from where Tom was standing gleefully, to where the Ancients sat, Aro in the middle watching me with a sly evil grin as the other two looked on with mild interest. Their guard sat around the ornate thrones that had been put there for the three Elders, all wearing black, maroon and green cloaks and sitting in eerily still positions, only their bright red eyes danced with dark amusement.

I saw Jane stood there with Tom, catching me eye and letting her lips turn up in a small encouraging smile before dropping back to the glare she pretended to use when around me. I sighed in grim defeat.

"Opponents, get ready to fight" If possible, the calls and cheers got even louder and I smirked.

I wasn't getting out of here but I was facing the guard and other vampires. _This _is what I lived for. The rush of life that was flowing through me, boosting my senses from the dull stupor they had settled into before. I can't leave, but why not have fun while I'm here?

With that in mind I took a deep breath and straightened up to my full height always keeping my eyes on the ground until I was staring at the vamps feet, flexing my hands at my side as my legs slipped outwards slightly as I crouched down, a feral snarl ripping from my throat as I anticipated the attack. I know I shouldn't enjoy this, but I did.

I thought through my abilities, wondering which one I could use against this poor fool, which ones would take up less energy. Fire was out of the question.

"The winner is the first to pin for ten seconds" Aro obviously wanted to draw this out.

A louder snarl escaped my lips, louder than I thought I could ever produce and the stands fell silent upon hearing it. I didn't know how much they knew about me, whether they knew I was a Spark, one of them or I had remained a mystery. Knowing Aro, he would like to keep them holding on until the very end. He had always been one for dramatics.

"Let the match begin!" He called, a squeak of his thrown sounding loud as he sat down. I heard only one breathing from my opponent, nothing else. No-one fidgeted, no-one spoke, not even a murmmer.

I was shocked when another snarl reverberated around the stadium, and I saw the vamps feet slide apart as they too crouched down. I took a deep breath, a huge gulp as I finally looked at my opponent.

I think I choked a little as my snarl turned into a gasp. My eyes widened as I took in his appearence. He was here, they were here.

Jasper.

That meant that the Cullen's were all here, right in the place and in the hands of the people I had been protecting them from. How could they be so stupid!

"Bel-" His eyes widened as I shook my head, stopping him mid-sentence. I did not want Aro to know about them, and if they could get away from here with the secret intact, all the better.

Remembering my ability to project thoughts I opened my mind and snarled again, crouching lower.

_Jasper, play along. We can't arouse suspicion _I urged him, not a moment later he snarled even louder, crouching the same as me.

_I don't want to hurt you _I saw a spark of remorse and hesitation in his eyes but I pounced at him, trying to get a instinctual reaction from him, like what would happen in a real fight. Nothing. He simply fell beneath me.

_Jasper we have to fight! _I told him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and throwing him all the way across the field, resisting a cringe when he landed with a loud thud. He was on his feet in less than a second, his eyes black as he glared at me.

_Fine, but I don't like this _He ran towards me, slowing a eyeing my carefully, waiting for me to make my move.

_What happened here? _He pushed for answers as he lunged at me, his claws scraping my skin but not breaking it. I quickly spun and kicked him in the chest as he turned to try again, sending him backwards and hitting the shield, slumping down to the floor and into a crouch.

_They captured me. I've been here since the day I left your house _I threw him a mentalpicture of the police officers dead and then the voices from when Alec used his power on me to knock me out.

_Those bastards! _He roared loudly, racing at me as I did him, both clawing and trying to find purchase on the other and finding none.

_Bella you look horrible _He breathed deeply as he kicked me hard in the chest, winding me and sending me reeling backwards.

_Yeah well nine years laying on a stone floor does that to you _I grimaced as I crouched down, showing him where I spent the last few years of my life. Snarling, I took my advantage of him being momentarily filled with anger and disgust and ran at him again, shoving him to the floor and pinning him there, both of us panting as I held his arms down with my hands.

Unfortunately, it seems my strength has wained and he broke my grip easily, kicking me off him with a small 'sorry' as my back hit the ground with a thump.

_Aro's getting impatient Bella. I think he wants you to use your abilities _Jasper hedged, moving closer to me as he barred his teeth.

So that was what he wanted. He didn't want me to die, he didn't want to test my strength. He wanted me to reveal my abilities to him, to show him, or rather Tom. Because Tom had to see a power being used to manipulate it, like he gets the 'feel' of it or something.

_Is that true? _Jasper sent a quick glance at Tom who's eyes had never left me during this entire thing, just waiting for me to show something he could use.

_Yeah, he's already got most of the guards powers _I added with a grimace.

_We have to get you out of here Bells _He frowned a little, and I could hear the worry in his 'voice'.

_I've tried Jazz but I'm too weak. They've got Tom putting a shield over me almost 24/7, I'm trapped" _I sighed as we started dancing around each other, lunging and spitting at each other but keeping our ground. The calls of the crowd faded into the background in my mind.

_Jane _I whispered in my mind as a plan concocted itself in my mind. Jasper froze for a moment in confusion and I blasted a shield at him, playing it safe. They had already seen my shield, that was nothing new but it was an ability all the same.

_Why Jane? The evil one? _Jasper picked himself up but I charged at him and shoved us both down to the ground, tearing and ripping at each other.

I sent him memories of her helping me, feeding me, comforting me.

_She's on my side. She wants out, she actually wants to learn to be a vegetarian _I explained as he pushed away from each other, immediately pouncing at each other again.

My clothes were torn and tattered but so were his.

_I can't leave without her Jazz, she's helped me so much _I told him as he pinned me down, his knees on my stomach as he looked down at me with his piecing black eyes. It didn't escape me how ironic this was. I was fighting the one person that could get me out of here.

He nodded a little as he loosened his grip on purpose and I kicked him off me once again. We needed more time, we needed to plan.

_Can you still teleport? _He asked, and as an answer I teleported, or to him I simply disappeared and then reappeared behind him, grabbing him and throwing him across the field, gouging a long dip in the grass.

_I'll take that as a yes _He laughed in his mind as he ran towards me again.

_Only in here though since I physically can't get through the shield, nothing can _I added sadly.

_Can you speak to Jane? Get her to attack Tom so that he lowers the shield and then the two of you can teleport out of here _He suggested as I changed into a lion and roared, the crowds going mad and applauding. I felt like some circus freak.

_I'll try _And I did, I yelled at Jane in my mind but kept my eyes on Jasper as we tumbled into the grass and continued our assault on each other.

_I know him, I know the Cullen's _I told her hurriedly, sending her an image of me laughing at the Cullen's house. I didn't give her time to reply.

_Jazz has a plan. He said that if you can distract Tom and get him to lower the shield I can teleport me and you out of here _I gushed as I jumped away from Jasper, changing back into myself as I felt a boost of energy coming from Jazz.

_Thanks _I told him, wanting to smile but not being able to.

_I'll do my best Bells but I can't promise anything _Jane said in my mind and I said a quick thanks in my head as I lit fire in my palms. I wouldn't fire it, but the gasps from the crowd had me smirking. Even Jazz looked a little scared.

_Relax Jazz, it's all a show remember? _I smirked even wider as I pounced on him, and I could tell his struggles weren't an act. Of course he would want to be as far away from me as possible, fire can kill him.

I was very thankful for the energy Jazz was throwing my way, and didn't take it to heart when he sliced my arm before throwing me as far as he could away from him. The dep cut stung for a moment but it didn't heal. Jasper's mental voice choked up when he remembered that for some reason vampire wounds scar me.

I smirked again, letting my abilities run through me as a flash of lightening flashed through the sky as it darkened instantly, the stands breaking out in a curious hum as they watched heavy rain fall, another streak of lightening cutting through the black clouds and causing the vampires around me to sparkle like a disco ball for less than a second, thunder cracking in the sky shortly after. Of course, since the shield was physical, all the rain dripped around and onto the stands, leaving me and Jasper dry inside.

_Are you doing that? _Jasper smirked as I grinned.

_Jane, do your thing _I told her as Jasper and I kept on attacking each other so keep every ones eyes on us or the skies. Only a few had worked out that it was me concocting the storm. I spotted a sour looking Aro and I smirked even wider. He knew what I was doing. I was using abilities he knew I had or that would be useless to him.

I saw Jane flirting with Tom and remembered how much he stared at her when they were in my little tomb and Tom had his go at torturing me with Jane's ability. She hadn't meant to show him but he walked in and he 'absorbed' it or what ever he does.

_We'll have to wrap this up soon _Jasper panted a little after our most recent. I bowed my head a little, keeping my eyes on him as I summoned a huge torrent of wind and rain inside the shield. His torn clothes whipped around him as he raised his arm in front of his eyes to shield them from the rain.

_We're partially blocked from view but we still need to keep it up _My exhaustion was leaking into my voice and I felt Jasper push an even bigger wave of life my way.

_I can't attack you Jazz _I sighed as we both danced around each other, searching for a weakness. He wanted a big finale but I couldn't. He was my brother.

_Yes you can _He snarled in his mind, my body and mind suddenly overcome with hatred and anger, filling me from top to bottom with destructive rage that had me shaking.

_Now attack me _

He may have pushed me too far but as I attacked him, I forgot that this was a distraction, that I didn't want him dead, that he was my friend, my family. My anger blocked all that out, all I saw was a way to get out frustration. He asked for a fight and here I was.

I slashed at him, cutting through his skin easily as I ignored his urges and shouts in my mind to stop. I hadn't felt so alive in... since I was here.

Never had such rage enveloped me, my abilities running wild as the wind picked up, the rain pelting down heavily within and outside the shield, soaking both of us. I could barely hear the cheers and bets being made by the others in the stands, but I could see then standing and screaming at the two of us.

The feeling of a caged animal combined with rage was a dangerous combination and right then, I felt like I could do anything. I could destroy the Volturi and everyone in these stands. I could run and never be caught. I could live, I could be free. If I killed them now, I could have my life back.

_Edward and the others are in the stands Bella! _Jasper screamed at me in my mind, not allowing me to continue ignoring him like I had been doing. But it made me stop, it made me come back down to earth. Instead of feeling caged... I felt hope, joy, elation, such emotions were alien to me now.

Unfortunately my old insecurities came rushing back and I froze in my attack, Jasper covering for me by grabbing me and shoving me to the ground. Thankfully the flow of anger depleted as we fell and I felt rather peaceful in comparison.

_Bella, Edward never moved on, he loves you, he always will _He showed me an image of him slumped on his floor just staring blankly at the wall opposite. _That's all he ever does Bella, he's lost without you. _He knew what I feared, that Edward had moved on. Nine years was a long time to wait and hope. I could have been dead for all he knew.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't. Edward was here, the Cullen's were here. This was my chance.

I kept up the storm inside the shield to protect us from Aro's watchful eyes but let it die outside, wanting to savour the energy I have and thinking about the effects when Jasper stops feeding me energy.

_Bella! I don't know how to distract him without groping him! _Jane screeched in my mind, showing me herself kissing Tom and hating every minute of it.

I let lightening strike the ground around Jasper, relaxing him with my mind that I wouldn't let any hit him. I subtly shot lightening at the shield as well, noting how Jane saw Tom wince every time. He connected to it!

_Jasper move over to stand in front of Tom, but so it subtly! _I yelled in my mind as I continued to let lightening flash from the shield to the floor, scorching the grass and charring it, some of it catching fire. Jasper did as I asked, moving in front of Tom with the shield between them as I chased him with lightening.

_Dodge when I tell you to _I screeched, crouching down and making it look like I was going to attack but instead raising my hand and wishing for a huge surge of energy as I put all my efforts into the lightening as I felt it building in my hand, my palms tingling and sparking.

_Now! _I yelled as I let it go, watching the light shoot out of my palm and towards Jasper. He almost got hit but moved at the very last millisecond, the lightening instead hitting the shield directly where Tom was sat, and I waited to see if I was right.

With the power of the lightening weakening Tom as he dropped to his knees, the shield failing and all havoc let loose.

The wind was released to the stands and with the rain as well it blinded most of the others as they scrambled to get free of the phantom wind that by my mind was fast turning into a tornado. The lightening had broke through the shield, hitting Tom in the chest and sending him backwards into the stands and he lay unmoving as the vampires around him jumped and scattered away, but since the lightening was my creation, I was controlling it.

I pushed it towards the stands just below the Elders and watching with a grim satisfaction as the guard members below them scrambled to get away as it struck the wooden frame, instantly crumbling and breaking the stand, the Elders and the guard on their row disappearing as it collapsed in a cloud of dust.

The air was filled with calls of fear and fright, some of anger and desperation. I heard Felix and Demetri from inside the tent to my right and quickly set the entire thing on fire before they could run out and capture me.

But the fear and anger increased as I put a ring of fire around the field, not allowing any vampire in as I raised the flames to above ten feet, screams and cries rent the air as I stood there, panting and seeing my freedom so close I could taste it.

_Bella you have to go! _Jasper called from behind me and I nodded imperceptibly.

_You have to look like you're trying to stop me otherwise they'll know you were in on it. Ready to fight again? _I kept up the wind, the rain, the flames and even adding a fork of lightening to strike the ground every now and again just for effect. I managed to keep up the attack on Jasper to a believing level while trying to find Jane.

She was caught up in the pandemonium of the vampires fleeing the scene through the forest.

_Jane, find somewhere alone and secluded, I'll cover you. Just don't be scared alright? _I told her, knowing what to do to convince others.

_It's time to leave _I grinned sadistically at Jasper while sending him an image of where I would be heading.

_If you aren't there in fifteen minutes we'll leave without you, we can't risk staying here any longer than necessary. Just head east and you'll find it_ I winking subtly as I kicked him in the stomach, sending a small thank you his way before teleporting away, deep into the forest.

Several things happened at the same time.

I fell to my knees in exhaustion, Jasper's waves of energy now gone, Jane appeared next to me a moment before a huge explosion blasted in the distance and I smiled at her before putting my head down and trying to fight sleep. I teleported us both deep within the forest, trees, earth, worms and spiders were all around us but I couldn't spend time taking it all in.

"We have to move" I whispered, accepting Jane's help as she helped me to my feet as we both ran through the forest, hiding when we saw fleeing vampires running too.

"Won't they follow us if they catch our scent?" She whispered frantically as she looked over her shoulder once again.

"No. As soon as I teleported I put a shield around us both that bends with us like a second skin. It's blocking our scent and we won't leave any marks" I breathed as I looked at our feet to check that the shield was still in place.

"We have to go here" I projected an image of a fallen tree into her mind, seeing her nod when she knew where I was talking about. We spent the rest of the journey in silence, me trying to keep the shield around us while keeping upright while Jane had to run with me leaning most of my weight on her.

"Here" She breathed, helping me sit down on the fallen log. I had gotten this place from her own mind, it was where she went when she needed to think. It was simple. One huge tree was partially on the ground, the other raised and leaning on the trunk of another between its branched. She was visibly shaking, her eyes wide and searching the forest frantically.

"It'll be alright" I gulped, prying my eyes open again.

"Bella I have never been away from Volterra. I... I've seen what Aro does to traitors" She stuttered looking on the verge of tears. It was true. She had been on holiday when she had been taken into the feeding room, Aro himself feeding from her until a man called Eleazar claimed she had an ability and he decided to change her. She had never left Italy.

"He won't touch you. As far as they know you are now dead. Your scent disappeared right where I set of the explosion. You're free" I smiled as her eyes lit up and she ran back to me, hugging me for dear life.

"Thank you so much" She whispered into my ear as she pulled away.

"Thank _you_" I returned the favour by hugging her back as tightly as I could.

"Bella why are we here? Why didn't you teleport us further away?" She frowned in confusion but... I wasn't sure she'd understand. She was changed as a young teenager, would she know of love?

"The Cullen's... they were my family before I was brought here. I only knew them for a few months but... I fell in love with one of them. Edward. He and I... well, we're mates. Jasper, the one I was 'fighting', he's my brother" I explained it to her as she sat down beside me, listening to the tale.

"I told him to meet me here in fifteen minutes or we leave without them. I told him about you too, how you helped me and wanted out of the Volturi" Her eyes widened, looking rather scared. I understood. She just left and betrayed the people she has served for hundreds of years for some unknown future. She was scared that the Cullen's wouldn't accept her and she'd be left an outcast from everyone.

"They'll be fine" I comforted her but we both stood in a blur when we heard fast footsteps approaching from the north. Without a word I jumped on the log, then onto the other tree, climbing its trunk and sitting above in one of the high thick branches. Jane clawed her way up the trunk and clambered onto the branch beside mine on the other side of the trunk, her mind racing with fear.

Both of us watched, neither breathing or daring to move as we heard twigs shift, a rustle of clothing rubbing together, feather light steps as they neared the very tree we sat in. There was no need to quieten my heartbeat, my heart hadn't beat since my first week here.

"Jazz, you sure man?" I could hear Emmett and I gaped quietly, my eyes filling with tears. How many times had I laid on my cell floor and wanted to imagine my reunion with the Cullen's? I had lost the tender tenor to their voices in my forbidden memories I was unable to think of. But they were here!

"She said she'd wait fifteen minutes, and this is the exact spot. She showed me!" Jasper sounded so tired, so doubtful.

I could just listen to their voices all day, the melodic way they spoke was like a lullaby, nothing like the Volturi's biting bark. My eyes closed at the very noise, but it was opening them that was the difficult thing. The days events played back to me, the kick in the stomach, the freaky way Felix looked and spoke to me, the fight, the break out, the freedom, the running...

"Bella!" I vaguely heard Jane screech my name as I felt myself moving, but not a moment later I felt a cold hand on my shield where my shoulder was halting my movements, sensing someone in front of me. I was too tired to even care. I wanted to sleep.

"It's okay Bella" I heard Jasper whisper, I managed a heavy sigh in response as he kissed my forehead. The next part confused me. I felt arms sliding beneath my legs as my weight was transferred to something else, and then the wind rushed past me for less than a second until I was still again, one side of my body -or rather my shield- against something cold.

"Oh my God" Esme whispered, and I so desperately wanted to open my eyes and look at them all, I wanted to hug them, to talk to them but I couldn't. It was like a lead weight had been attached to my body, holding my mind and body down.

"Why can't I get her scent?" I heard Carlisle mutter, their voices sounded so near, so close.

"She put a shield around the two of us so that they couldn't track our scents" Jane's soft melodic voice drifted through the air, a soft thud signalling her descent from the tree to the ground. Several growls and snarls brought me back to the surface for a moment and I forced my eyes open. I couldn't let my friend get hurt.

"Jane" I whispered, many gasps cut off the snarls abruptly but I was confused. I could only see the green canopy of leaves of the tree I was just sat in. Until Jane entered my line of sight, standing above me.

"We did it. You did it" She smiled happily, unshedable tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Yeah, we did a pretty good job too didn't we" I smiled lightly as she let out a shaky laugh too nodding her head as she bit her lip. I knew if she was human she'd be crying.

"We need to get out of here Bells" Her eyes hardened and her jaw set as she looked directly into my own eyes.

"Are... are you sure? This is your last chance you know. You can always go back" I choked a little on the thought of my friend leaving and going back to the people I hated. To none of my surprise, she snorted and shook her head.

"I'd rather die than spend another day there" She told me. I used to think that she was a Volturi spying on me, but I could always tell if she was lieing from her eyes. She wasn't.

"Jazz?" I whispered, scrunching my eyes up in an effort to wake up. The world was tilted dizzyingly as I felt the ground beneath my feet, an arm on my shield, less than a millimeter from my arm keeping me grounded as I opened my bleary eyes again.

"I can give you some energy Bella, but you'll have to take your shield down"

I looked to my left, seeing him there, mud thick in his hair, his clothes completely ruined yet the expression he wore held my gaze. Total and utter trust and care.

"I'll only take it from me, Jane is supposed to be dead" I watched him frown but he didn't ask, simply nodding.

I sighed as I took the shield down, Jasper's hand actually touching me this time as he held my arm gently.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded, not a moment later I felt the energy charging through me and I opened my eyes easily, smiling at him in thanks before jumping on him and hugging him senseless.

"You saved us. Thank you, I'm so sorry if I hurt you" I pulled away and looked at him frantically for any sign of injury, relaxing when he laughed and waved it off. I owed him so much, my life, my sanity...

"Bella?" It was Carlisle's gentle and hesitant voice that pulled me away from Jasper, actually turning to look at the others. I didn't know what I expected, but they hadn't changed at all. Apart from the tired look they all held in their faces.

I couldn't help it. Charlie had stuck in my mind, not fading into the list of other 'fathers' I had lost. And when I look at Carlisle I still see Charlie, my father. So I couldn't stop myself as I ran over and hugged him tightly, letting the tears I had been beaten for shedding out.

I was pulled from person to person, held so tightly it was painful but I didn't tell them, simply because I was doing the same to them.

Until I came to the seventh person. I couldn't help but stand in front of him, just staring at him and hoping against hope that this was real. Because if this is a dream then I will gladly ask for death when I wake. We both reached for each other, both sobbing, both of our hearts slowly knitting the pieces back together as we held each other.

"I love you" I choked out as I crushed our lips together, nine years, seven months and four days of unused love pouring out of me as I felt his arms tighten around me and a soft growl emanate from his throat that I eagerly added with my own.

"We have to leave! You can lip lock afterwards surely?" Jane's harmonious voice rang quietly in the forest, and Edward and I pulled apart begrudgingly, Edward glaring over my shoulder and grumbling.

"She's right" I admitted with a heavy sigh "Where are we going?" I asked, turning back and drinking in the image of my family, though Jane did stand out since she stood apart from everyone else and her eyes shone crimson.

"Forks. Our old house" Carlisle smiled, a far away look in his eyes that I didn't understand as I nodded and closed my eyes, gripping Edward's hand tightly as I felt a rush of air around me and then seven gasps. I had never teleported any of them before.

I stood with my back to the forest, staring with a smile at the magnificent house that loomed over the over grown grass.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked, peering around the forest in front of him, totally oblivious to how stupid he was being. In fact I was the only one who had found it.

"Turn around" I laughed, watching them all gape at the house. It took only a second for them to unfreeze in wonder and race up to the house, opening the unlocked door and enter, lights flicking on on every story until it looked like they had never left.

Only Edward, Jane and I remained at the fringe of the forest.

"Jane... I can't speak for the Cullen's but... you saved my life, you helped me, I can't owe you enough. I think..." I bit my lip as I looked curiously at Edward, who was frowning at Jane while she stared at the floor with a strange shyness I had never seen.

"Jane... I see we were wrong about you. If your actions didn't say enough, you're thoughts just did. I see how hard it was for you to leave everything behind, and you can stay with us as long as you wish to" Jane gaped at Edward with wide eyes, looking more child-like than ever as she smiled blindingly.

"Thank you" She whispered, looking a little awkward as though she wanted to hug him but didn't want to upset him.

"Come on. It's time to finally go home" I smiled as we began to walk towards the house.

It hadn't changed, spare the thick layer of dust and the ones they filled the air. It was still my home, it still had that fimaly feel to it. Everything had changed, and yet at the same time, nothing was different.

So much time had passed, so much had happened and yet nothing happened. Nine years, seven months and four days later, we were still at the same place we always were.

And we were as strong as ever.

* * *

**Even after I didn't update for... over five months I was still getting reviews and people telling me to update so I thought... hey ho why not. So here I am. But now that I have done this 'final' chapter I have gotten back into the story and am torn between starting it up again, though idea's and thoughts on where I should take the story are welcome...**

**As always, thank you for staying with me!!**

**  
Would be it too much to ask for a review?**


End file.
